Love is not a piano piece
by significant-alliance
Summary: Austin Moon, 17 ans, fils du plus riche couple de Miami, propriétaires de la moitié de la ville. Ally Dawson, élève de terminal au lycée Marino qui travaille au seul magasin du centre commercial n'appartenant pas aux Moon : Sonic Boom. Ils ne se connaissent pas, viennent de deux milieux différents et pourtant, entretiennent une passion commune pour la musique.
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

 **Je ne sais pas si cette fiction intéressera de nombreuses personnes mais comme je la poste déjà sur plusieurs sites, j'avais aussi envie de la partager sur celui-ci. Si vous avez lu mon TS Raura, vous devez sûrement savoir que je suis une très grande Auslly et Raura Shipper. Même si vous êtes un guest, j'adorerais lire une petite review ! ;)**

 **Voici le prologue !**

\- Austin Monica Moon ! hurla la mère de ce dernier, en arrivant en trombe dans sa chambre. Combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas laisser tes sous-vêtements traîner par terre ?

\- Un million de fois, Maman... répondit en soufflant le jeune blond, lassé d'entendre ses parents lui faire la morale.

Il posa sa guitare sur son lit avant de détourner son attention vers Mimi Moon, la femme l'élevant depuis maintenant dix-sept ans. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard qui en disait long, avant de se pencher pour attraper un caleçon du bout de son index.

\- Maman ! protesta Austin, indigné de voir que sa propre mère se répugne à l'idée de toucher les affaires de son propre fils.

\- Quoi ? Tu seras toujours mon fils, mais il n'empêche que tu restes un garçon.

Elle quitta la pièce sans plus d'explications et laissant un Austin soupirant. Voici ce qu'était la vie quotidienne d'un adolescent dont les parents étaient les plus riches de Miami. Une vie affreusement banale, avec une mère qu'il adorait par dessus tout mais qui était constamment sur son dos. Même posséder la moitié de la ville ne lui suffisait pas pour lui donner un peu plus de liberté...

Austin s'empara à nouveau de son instrument fétiche, conscient que seule la musique pouvait lui apporter ce qu'il souhaitait.

\- Ally ! Il y a des clients qui attendent ! s'impatienta lui-même Lester Dawson, le père de la jeune fille.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, Papa !

Ally effleura une dernière fois les touches du piano avant de se relever en hâte du tabouret et de filer aider son père. Quelques personnes patientaient autour du comptoir de la caisse, et la jeune musicienne leur lança un sourire rassurant avant de se glisser derrière la caisse-enregistreuse. À cet instant, elle aurait largement préféré attraper son petit carnet et pouvoir y noter le peu d'idées de paroles qu'elle avait en tête. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Si elle souhaitait pouvoir étudier à l'Université de Musique de New York, elle devait d'abord aider son paternel à collecter l'argent nécessaire pour lui payer ses cours.

La première cliente lui tendit ses articles et Ally commença son travail, le cœur n'y étant pas.


	2. Chapter 1 : Arguments & Ally's Friends

**Hey !**

 **Un premier chapitre un peu court mais ils vont s' allonger au fur et à mesure. ^^ Pretty please, laissez une review ! Même si vous êtes en guest !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Austin descendit en hâte les escaliers, ses écouteurs déjà enfoncés dans ses oreilles. C'était une habitude pour lui. Commencer la journée en musique, il n'y avait rien de plus agréable. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, embrassant tendrement sa mère au passage, et attrapa une simple pomme dans la corbeille à fruits.

\- Bien dormi ? questionna sa mère, essayant d'engager la conversation.

Austin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se contentant de croquer dans son fruit.

\- Écoute, Austin, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je sais que ce que je m'apprête à te dire ne va pas forcément te faire plaisir, mais ton père et moi avions une réunion...

\- Je n'irai pas, l'interrompit froidement Austin.

\- Chéri... Tu sais que l'avenir de l'entreprise familiale repose entre tes mains, il faut bien que tu assistes à nos réunions hebdomadaires au moins une fois. Et j'ai pensé que...

\- Que ce serait bien pour moi ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique. Maman, je déteste déjà l'idée d'être condamné à vendre des matelas plus tard, donc, je ne viendrai pas à vos stupides réunions alors que je ne suis pas encore majeur. Vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer.

\- Austin, les Matelas Moon sont une grande entreprise, tu devrais être fier de pouvoir en faire parti.

\- Une grande entreprise ?! siffla-t-il en riant nerveusement. Ce ne sont même pas les matelas qui vous intéressent, c'est l'argent que vous y gagnez !

Austin était furieux. À cet instant-là, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'en aller en claquant la porte et se retrouver au lycée en quelques minutes. Le seul problème, se trouvait être que les portes étaient coulissantes et que ses parents estimaient être assez riches pour lui payer des cours particuliers. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds une seule fois dans un établissement scolaire.

\- Jeune homme, tu me parles sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît, prévint Mimi en agitant un doigt dans sa direction.

Ce dernier, fatigué de ces disputes constantes avec ses parents, balança son trognon dans la poubelle à quelques mètres de lui, comme il en avait l'habitude et quitta la pièce, la mâchoire serrée par la colère. Cette situation devait cesser. Depuis des mois, Mike et Mimi Moon lui rappelaient chaque jour qu'il était destiné à travailler au magasin de matelas. Mais une seule chose l'intéressait : la musique. Et chaque fois qu'il y faisait allusion devant eux, ils le rembarraient, lui répétant qu'il n'avait aucune chance de faire succès dans ce domaine. Pas une chance sur un quadrilliard. Mais l'adolescent croyait en sa passion. Il était persuadé qu'un jour, son rêve le plus cher se réaliserait : devenir un célèbre et talentueux chanteur.

Ally passa les portes aux verres transparents du lycée Marino. Son sac sur l'épaule et son carnet serré contre sa poitrine, elle avançait anxieusement, appréhendant les bousculades des élèves stupides auxquelles elle était habituée. À peine un mois qu'elle étudiait ici, et tout le monde la décrivait déjà comme l'intello de service, trop coincée pour être populaire. Malgré les quelques élèves qui la harcelaient régulièrement, elle s'était faite une bonne amie dès le premier jour, Trish De La Rosa. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur, toujours pétillante et honnête. Ally n'aurait pas su dire quand leur amitié avait commencé. À ce cours de biologie, où elles étaient partenaires ? Peu importait, Trish lui donnait le sourire et savait la distraire. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas encore assez proches pour se faire totalement confiance mais les deux adolescentes se comprenaient facilement.

Ally s'entendait aussi bien avec un autre garçon de l'école, Dez Wade, mais ce garçon-là était, comment dire... très extraverti. Il avait les cheveux roux balayés sur le côté en formant une mèche et portait pour vêtements des pantalons à motifs osés et des T-shirt colorés, le tout n'allant pas ensemble. Pourtant, malgré son attitude parfois étrange et peu intelligente, il était plutôt drôle et elle oubliait occasionnellement ses soucis lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Dez traînait pour la plupart du temps avec son club de cinéma mais prétextait avoir le meilleur ami du monde en dehors des cours. Ally doutait un peu de cette information mais ne souhaitait pas faire de la peine à son ami, en lui avouant qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et de toute manière, son soi-disant meilleur ami devait probablement lui ressembler : bizarre et un peu idiot. Et elle ne voulait pas rencontrer une deuxième copie conforme de Dez. Lui seul lui suffisait déjà amplement.

Ally arriva enfin devant son casier, encore perdue dans ses pensées. On lui tapa doucement l'épaule et elle se retourna en quatrième vitesse.

\- Hey, Trish ! salua-t-elle en apercevant son amie en face d'elle.

\- Salut Ally, dit-elle sur un ton un peu moins enjoué. Comment tu vas ?

\- Pas trop mal, mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas pour toi... constata Ally.

\- Je suis juste un peu énervée : ça fait une semaine que je travaille au magasin des Matelas Moon et je n'ai toujours pas été renvoyée ! Comment c'est possible ?

La jeune compositrice rit doucement de la réponse de son amie. Trish avait pour habitude de se faire renvoyer de tous ses petits boulots. Elle changeait d'employeur tous les deux jours et ne restait jamais au même endroit. Ally dût admettre que Trish n'était jamais restée autant de temps dans un magasin. Mais soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose d'important...

\- Attends , tu travailles au Royaume des Matelas Moon ?

\- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ? demanda Trish.

\- Un peu que ça m'étonne ! Les Matelas Moon sont le magasin le plus riche du centre commercial ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais réussi à te faire embaucher là-bas...

\- Oh, ben, tu sais, répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme Latino, ils cherchaient simplement une personne capable de s'occuper des comptes. Donc, mon seul travail consiste à compter des chèques... J'ai une réunion, d'ailleurs, ce soir. Il faut que je me débrouille pour être un peu en retard. Comme ça, peut-être qu'ils pourront enfin me virer !

Ally laissa échapper un rire. Et sur cette note joyeuse, elle empoigna sa camarade et l'entraîna dans la salle de leur prochain cours.

Austin ouvrit la porte à son meilleur ami Dez. Il venait tout juste d'achever ses heures de cours avec son professeur particulier et avait invité Dez à venir à la maison, après qu'il ait fini les siens au lycée. Dez et lui se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et n'avaient jamais cessé d'être ami avec l'autre. Austin adorait son côté un peu dingue et son talent secret pour savoir utiliser une caméra.

\- Ma mère a encore remis le sujet sur le tapis, déclara celui-ci alors qu'ils jouaient aux jeux vidéos dans sa chambre.

\- Quel sujet ? s'affola Dez tout à coup. Il y a eu un meurtre ?!

\- Non, sourit le musicien, je veux dire qu'elle m'a encore parlé d'une de leurs réunions hebdomadaires de travail... Elle veut absolument que j'y aille.

\- Au moins, si tu y vas une fois, peut-être que tes parents finiront par te laisser tranquille, analysa Dez intelligemment, pour la première fois de la soirée.

\- Sauf que savoir comment fonctionne une entreprise de matelas ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! protesta Austin en délaissant sa manette et passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Oui, mais là, mon vieux, tu n'as clairement pu le choix. Tu seras obligé d'y aller un jour ou non. Alors, mieux vaut tôt que jamais...

\- Dez, l'expression de base, c'est "Mieux vaut tard que jamais", s'esclaffa-t-il. Mais oui, tu as raison, j'irai à cette réunion.

Ally s'affala sur son canapé, épuisée de ce vendredi. Elle était sur le point d'appeler Trish quand elle se souvint que cette dernière devait sûrement être à sa réunion. Elle décida donc de s'installer au piano dans le salon et de poursuivre sa chanson en cours d'écriture. Ses doigts coururent immédiatement sur les touches noires et blanches et une mélodie triste s'éleva dans l'air. Elle commença à chanter le premier couplet, la voix légèrement tremblante. La musique l'emporta et elle gagna finalement en assurance. Elle était tellement plongée dans son morceau qu'elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Alors qu'il était probablement près de vingt heures, son père n'étant toujours pas rentré, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Ally ouvrit rapidement, surprise de découvrir Trish sur le perron.

\- Trish ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est tard...

\- Il fallait que je te raconte un truc à propos de la réunion, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Ally la dévisagea, perplexe. Et attendit les explications.


	3. Chapter 2 : Meets & Music Store

**Deuxième chapitre !**

 **Je vois qu'il y a une douzaine de visiteurs sur cette histoire à chaque partie, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser une petite review, même si c'est en guest ? ;) Pleaaase !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Austin se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, soulagé que cette réunion se soit enfin terminée. La soirée s'était déroulée comme il s'y attendait plus ou moins, c'est-à-dire assez ennuyante et longue. La seule chose qu'il avait appréciée était la présence de cette fille amusante, Trish, il lui semblait. Elle paraissait aussi énervée d'être là, surtout quand il s'agissait de discuter de matelas barbants. Il s'était senti un peu honteux lorsque ses parents l'avaient présenté comme leur fils "adorable", mais avait vite repris sa dignité en les fusillant d'un regard noir, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire pouffer Trish. Austin n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en dehors de Dez : il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être le fils de parents ultra-riches et très protecteurs. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé. Alors qu'il était censé découvrir la vie à son âge...

Il sortait peu et généralement, les gens ne cherchaient pas à le connaître, jugeant le fils des Moon aussi snob qu'eux. Il ne passait jamais inaperçu mais c'était tout comme. Même lorsqu'il avait essayé d'aborder une jolie fille en compagnie de Dez, il y avait quelques mois de cela. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à engager la conversation, la brune l'avait relooké des pieds à la tête avant de sortir un :

"Je ne sors pas avec les gosses de petits riches égoïstes."

Ouch. Ce jour-là, il s'était pris la claque mentale la plus phénoménale de toute sa vie. À croire que ses parents avaient une très mauvaise réputation... Il n'y pouvait rien, lui ! Et il leur en voulait terriblement pour gâcher sa vie qui était déjà loin d'être si agréable qu'on pouvait le penser.

Trish avait l'air d'être sympathique. Il trouverait un moyen pour qu'elle devienne son amie.

Ally patientait toujours les bras croisés, attendant que son amie daigne parler.

\- Ally, il y avait le fils de Mr. et Mrs. Moon à la réunion !

\- Et ?

\- Et tu dois le rencontrer ! Mrs. Moon m'a confiée à la fin de la réunion, que Austin ne vivait que pour la musique. Qu'il était passionné. Vous devriez vous voir, il a le même âge que nous, peut-être que vous vous entendriez bien !

Austin ? Joli prénom, pensa la jeune femme. Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, venant de se rappeler à la seconde que les parents de cet Austin n'avaient pas extrêmement bien pris le refus de son père, lorsque ces derniers lui avaient demandé de racheter le magasin pour ensuite le louer moins cher. Lester tenait bien trop à cette boutique pour le laisser aux mains des plus riches propriétaires, possédant déjà la moitié de Miami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Trish ? demanda enfin Ally en arquant un sourcil.

\- Écoute, Ally Dawson, je sais comment tu es avec les garçons mais celui-ci est fait pour toi ! Il est mignon et talentueux ! argua Trish en souriant.

Ally grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de répondre froidement.

\- Trish, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ma vie sentimentale... Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit-ami. En plus, cet "Austin" n'est peut-être pas aussi talentueux que ses parents le prétendent. Ce sont des gens riches mais surtout très avares de leur argent. Ils se permettent toujours d'exagérer les choses. Je suis certaine que Austin doit être prétentieux.

Trish la regarda, une moue stupéfaite sur le visage.

\- Waouh ! Ally, depuis quand tu juges les gens de l'extérieur ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

\- Et je n'en ai pas envie, la coupa sèchement la compositrice.

Mais à dire vrai, elle mentait complètement : à elle-même et à Trish. Elle n'avait pas d'amis musiciens, personne avec qui elle pouvait partager sa passion. Et elle se demandait si ce garçon pouvait la partager avec elle...

Austin était encore une fois condamné à sortir avec ses parents : pour aller où ? Au centre commercial ! Génial, se dit-il sarcastiquement. Quoi de mieux par une journée où le soleil brille haut dans le ciel ? Il aurait préféré attraper sa planche de surf ou sa guitare acoustique, pour filer en quatrième vitesse à la plage, probablement un de ses endroits favoris.

L'adolescent noua ses baskets et enfila une veste à capuche violette, avant de rejoindre ses parents dans la voiture. Il possédait déjà la sienne depuis quelques mois mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de s'en servir. Austin continuait à broyer du noir tandis que sa mère poursuivait son papotage incessant sur le fait que le centre commercial ne lui convenait plus pour faire du shopping. Il souffla en silence et se concentra sur la route, en attendant d'être arrivé.

****

Mimi les traînait de boutique en boutique, sans se soucier de leurs protestations. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient garés sur le parking, le jeune homme blond n'avait d'yeux que pour le magasin de musique, Sonic Boom. Il rêvait depuis un petit bout de temps d'y aller, mais compte-tenu de la relation peu amicale que ses parents entretenaient avec le propriétaire du magasin, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas la chance d'y aller aujourd'hui. Pourtant, il s'y sentait irrésistiblement attiré. Par les guitares de différentes sortes exposées en vitrine et la batterie bleue électrique qui lui faisait presque les yeux doux.

Soudain, il eut une idée. Il saisit son téléphone dans sa poche arrière et composa le numéro de Dez.

\- Allô ? décrocha ce dernier au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

\- Dez ! J'ai besoin de toi, mon pote ! Où es-tu ?

\- À Mini's avec Trish.

\- Trish ? s'étonna-t-il en entendant le prénom de la fille hispanique d'hier.

\- Oui, c'est une des amies d'une de mes amies de lycée, Ally, qui est très intelligente et qui a toujours de bonnes notes, mais en réalité, elle peut être assez drôle quand elle veut, même si ses blagues sont loin d'être géniales et qu'elle...

\- Wow, wow, wow, Dez ! s'exclama-t-il en l'interrompant. Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce que tu me racontais et ce dont tu parlais, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment. Le problème est : j'ai terriblement envie d'aller à un magasin d'instruments de musique, mais mes parents sont avec moi et je suis persuadé qu'ils ne m'autoriseront jamais à y mettre les pieds. Bref, c'est une longue histoire... Mais pourrais-tu les distraire pendant que je vais y faire un tour, s'il te plaît ? Ça prendra pas plus d'un quart d'heure, je te promets ! insista Austin.

Dez réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

\- Pas de problèmes, je les aborde dès que vous passez devant Mini's. Euh, par contre, je suis censé les distraire comment ? Parce que j'ai un tout nouveau numéro de claquettes qui fait fureur et je suis sûr...

\- Dez ! le coupa-t-il encore une fois. Rien de tout ça, tu leur poses simplement des questions ! Je peux compter sur toi, oui ou non ?

\- Mais bien sûr, mon vieux, t'en fais pas...

Austin ne pouvait que s'en faire mais il préféra se taire et donner quelques instructions à son meilleur ami avant de raccrocher.

Ally, installée derrière sa caisse enregistreuse, tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa paperasse et de ranger le comptoir proprement. Il y avait assez peu de clients aujourd'hui, la plupart profitant de la journée ensoleillée de ce samedi après-midi. Ally devait avouer qu'elle se tournait les pouces depuis maintenant plus d'une demi-heure. Elle était plutôt fatiguée mais ne pouvait toujours pas prendre sa pause. Quelques personnes pénétraient et ressortaient du magasin, sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Elle jetait parfois un coup d'œil aux alentours, vérifiant que personne n'avait la mauvaise intention de voler un objet. Après tout, elle était là pour ça. Pour surveiller.

Pourtant, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement qu'un homme s'était emparé d'une guitare électrique, le dernier modèle de leur collection. Seulement lorsqu'il commença à en gratter les cordes, au son qu'elle perçut, elle se rendit compte de sa complète inattention.

L'étranger joua quelques accords plutôt bons et complexes qu'elle n'était pas à même de jouer, son instrument de prédilection étant le piano.

Alors qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprécier le morceau du guitariste, elle se souvint qu'elle était censée en ce moment-même l'avertir de reposer immédiatement l'instrument. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre l'endroit où il se tenait et restant derrière son dos, la jeune fille tapa fermement sur l'épaule du grand blond. Il se retourna prestement et Ally put enfin voir à qui elle avait affaire. Elle rencontra un visage jeune et bronzé aux deux yeux noisette et pétillants. Le sourire de l'adolescent à la mèche blonde platine parfaitement en place, tomba littéralement en pièces lorsque Ally essaya de lui jeter un regard furieux, tentant de lui montrer son mécontentement.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de toucher les instruments sans ma présence ? dit Ally, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Excusez-moi, se pressa de répondre le garçon, mais avouez que je joue plutôt bien, hein ?

La brunette roula des yeux. Elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de flatter son égo. Elle retroussa les lèvres et rétorqua, oubliant instinctivement de le vouvoyer :

\- Ce que je viens de te rappeler n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu m'as dit. Maintenant, repose cette guitare sur son présentoir et reviens l'acheter quand tu auras l'argent pour te la payer. **  
**  
Elle n'avait pas voulu être méchante mais ce blond était sûrement comme tous les autres adolescents qu'elle croisait ici : rêvant de posséder un instrument aussi neuf et rutilant que cette guitare, mais n'ayant pas les moyens pour se l'offrir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pitié de lui ni de tous les autres. Dans quelques années, cette envie de pratiquer de la basse ou de la guitare ne serait plus dans son esprit et il passerait vite à une autre occupation. Ce n'était qu'un passe-temps de plus, non une véritable passion.

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à répliquer mais Ally l'en empêcha, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

\- Crois-moi, assura-t-elle, je fais ça pour ton bien.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, et murmura avant de détourner les talons :

\- On voit bien que la musique ne t'intéresse pas... Tu m'aurais laissé jouer, sinon.

Ally resta plantée devant les portes de verre, stupéfaite par le faux constat qu'il venait de faire. Elle ne vivait que pour la musique ! Comment cet inconnu pouvait-il la juger, sans la connaître ?

À cet instant présent, ressurgit sa conversation de la veille avec Trish, lui parlant d'Austin Moon. Peut-être que finalement, elle ne devait pas le juger si vite et lui donner une chance...


	4. Chapter 3

**Voici le chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;) Merci énormément à Catm222 pour son commentaire ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! :) J'espère en lire encore un de ta part, en tout cas. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait avant mais évidemment, les personnages d'Austin et Ally ne n'appartiennent pas.**

 **Chapitre trois : Sucking Sunday & Sorry Saying**

Austin se leva aux alentours de neuf heures, en ce dimanche matin à Miami. Il était un peu ennuyé et surtout déçu de sa sortie au centre commercial, hier après-midi. Cette jeune fille n'avait rien voulu entendre : elle l'avait chassé du magasin, en le jugeant trop "pauvre" pour acheter cette guitare. Si seulement elle savait... Mais il avait apprécié son ignorance : pour une fois, on l'avait pris pour un adolescent tout à fait banal et non le fils ultra-riche des Moon. Pourtant, il ne cessait de penser à son air étonné lorsqu'il avait murmuré une dernière phrase avant de s'en aller. Cette fille ne comprenait pas sa passion. Personne ne pourrait jamais la comprendre. Mise à part Dez, personne ne le connaissait assez pour savoir que le riche et paraitrait-il, arrogant fils des propriétaires de la moitié de la ville, possédait un talent inné et fou de chanteur et musicien. On ignorait qu'il maîtrisait la guitare et la batterie à perfection, on se moquait bien de savoir qu'il avait une voix d'ange et envoûtante. Non, tout le monde le prenait pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était absolument pas.

Austin fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'on frappa fermement à sa porte. Son père passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement et lui pria en quelques mots :

\- Bonjour Austin, ta mère et moi avons quelques informations importantes à te donner. Habille-toi et rejoins-nous dans cinq minutes.

Ni un "Bien dormi" ou même un "J'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner préféré". Il avait seulement droit à un salut rapide et encore une fois, devait s'attendre à une leçon de morale bien ennuyante. Il sauta rapidement dans une paire de jeans et passa un t-shirt blanc par dessus sa tête qu'il assortit d'une chemise grise, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il remit ses quelques mèches blondes correctement, essayant d'adopter un look présentable, puis descendit en hâte les escaliers pour aller s'installer sur le canapé du salon. Sa mère lui apporta une assiette pleine de son plat favori : les pancakes au sirop d'érable. Pour la toute première fois de la journée, il apprécia ce geste attentionné et remercia sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue. Mais ce qui vint ensuite lui fit immédiatement regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Austin, commença Mimi, nous savons, ô combien tu détestes l'entreprise des matelas Moon mais peut-être qu'il serait temps pour toi d'en apprendre plus...

Le jeune homme souhaita tout de suite les interrompre, déjà fatigué de cette stupide entreprise mais son père l'en dissuada d'un geste et d'un regard glacial. Il se garda de faire tout commentaire et laissa poursuivre sa mère.

\- Nous avons donc décidé de planifier un stage, crée rien que pour toi, pour que tu puisses découvrir notre fierté et notre petit bijou, dit-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à Mike.

Austin se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel devant toute cette comédie pathétique.

\- Je ne pense pas que faire un stage soit le meilleur pour moi..., argumenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas encore fini mes cours et...

\- C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé d'annuler tes cours par correspondance durant un mois ! s'exclamèrent en chœur ses parents. Tu pourras te consacrer entièrement aux matelas de la famille !

\- Pardon ?! dit-il, sa fourchette dégoulinante stoppée en cours de route.

\- N'essaye pas d'éviter et de contourner ce stage, jeune homme, le prévint son père. Tu vas reprendre l'entreprise familiale que tu le veuilles ou non. Un point, c'est tout.

Le concerné serra furieusement les dents, sentant peu à peu la colère lui montait au nez.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous vous permettre de décider de ma vie, comme bon vous semble ?! s'écria-t-il. J'existe, je vous rappelle ! J'ai, moi aussi, mon avis à donner !

\- Pas cette fois-ci... murmura Mike.

Furibond, le blond se releva sur ses deux jambes, faisant valdinguer son assiette de pancakes au passage. Mimi lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

\- Je n'irai pas à votre foutu stage.

Et sur ce, il regagna sa chambre en courant, entendant les dernières paroles de son père lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler comme ça tant qu'il habitait encore sous son toit.

Ally s'habilla en hâte d'une jolie robe fleurie et agrémenta sa tenue de boots brunes et d'une simple veste en jean. Elle adorait plus que tout le dimanche : c'était son jour de repos qu'elle passait la plupart du temps en compagnie de Trish depuis son arrivée ici. Elles se baladaient sur la plage et allaient manger une glace, quand le soleil tapait fort durant la journée.

Soudain, la jeune fille entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir. Elle dévala les marches, son sac à la main et ouvrit à son amie. Ally laissa un mot à son père sur la table de la cuisine pour l'avertir de sa sortie et rejoignit Trish à l'extérieur. Une conversation s'installa rapidement et dériva peu à peu vers un des sujets favoris de son amie latina : les garçons.

\- Alors, personne en vue en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Trish, combien de fois vais-je te répéter que je n'ai pas besoin d'un copain pour l'instant... s'impatienta la petite brune.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais regarde moi et Jace ! On s'entend super bien sans pour autant être constamment collés ensemble !

En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, Trish sortait avec Jace, un garçon adorable mais qui malheureusement n'habitait pas à Miami. Pour cela qu'ils ne pouvaient être "constamment collés ensemble"... Ally n'était pas le moins du monde jalouse de leur relation et enviait même Trish d'avoir un petit-ami aussi mignon, gentil, drôle, affectueux, courageux, attentionné,... Bon, elle devait l'avouer, elle était légèrement jalouse. Il avait tout d'un copain parfait et Ally commençait à se demander quand elle trouverait enfin le sien. Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans dans un mois et le peu de garçons qui s'étaient intéressés à elle, ne partageaient aucune de ses passions et de ses goûts. Seule sa fine taille et son visage la rendaient attirante. Ally prit la décision de répondre clairement, sans exprimer ses pensées les plus intimes.

\- Primo, on ne dit pas "moi et Jace" mais "Jace et moi" et deusio, je suis persuadée que vous seriez à longueur de journée ensemble s'il n'habitait pas à une bonne centaine de kilomètres de Miami. Et puis, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas trouvé un garçon capable de m'aimer telle que je suis...

\- C'est sûr que si tu continues d'être une fanatique de correction grammaticale, tu ne te dénicheras jamais un copain...

\- Hey ! protesta la compositrice.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Ally savait parfaitement que Trish avait raison. Elle était bien trop exigeante. Jamais un garçon ne saurait la supporter.

Austin quitta la maison en fin de matinée, ayant besoin de se rafraîchir l'esprit et de réfléchir aux précédents événements. L'air marin lui ferait du bien. Il n'ometta pas de saisir sa guitare acoustique avant de partir et s'en alla sur la promenade de la plage, les idées encore embrouillées. Il ne voyait aucun moyen de démontrer à ses parents qu'il n'était pas fait pour travailler dans les matelas. Il leur avait déjà prouvé un milliard de fois, en vain. Chaque instant où il évoquait la musique, ils n'hésitaient pas à lui rappeler sa future carrière ridicule dans le monde de la literie. Alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'envisager une carrière dans le chant.

Il finit par arriver sur le sable chaud et se posa dans un coin tranquille, assez loin des autres occupants. Bien qu'elle était encore presque déserte à cette heure-là, Austin remarqua tout de même deux filles, assises à une vingtaine de mètres, l'une le nez plongé dans un bouquin et l'autre sur sa tablette à coque pailletée. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention, voyant qu'elles ne l'avaient pas aperçu, et commença par gratter quelques accords avant de marmonner plusieurs paroles de sa propre invention. Malheureusement, elles étaient loin d'être brillantes... Si Austin pratiquait la guitare comme il savait pédaler sur un vélo, écrire une chanson lui demandait bien plus d'efforts. La mélodie était plutôt entraînante mais son texte restait bon à jeter à la poubelle, tant il était peu harmonieux et dénué de poésie.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il fredonnait toujours ses paroles abominables, on lui frappa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et la découvrit.

\- Oh, c'est toi... murmura-t-elle, un peu surprise.

\- Et toi, la fille qui m'a virée de son magasin, préférant croire que j'étais un adolescent pauvre et banal ayant un léger faible pour la guitare, qu'un client potentiel et généreux dévouant une passion fidèle à la musique.

\- Oh, à propos de ça... Je suis désolée.

Austin la regarda, tentant de déchiffrer son expression coupable à l'intérieur de ses grands yeux bruns. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : il avait fallu qu'il lui balance tout dans la figure, sur un ton indubitablement sarcastique.

\- Peu importe... reprit-elle. J'étais venue pour te demander de me jouer un accord de La, si ce serait possible.

Il hocha la tête automatiquement, ne souhaitant pas aggraver les choses avec cette fille. Autant lui jouer son accord de La, comme elle le requièrait. Il frappa en douceur les cordes de son instrument et rejoua trois fois les notes accordées, permettant à la fille brune d'entendre correctement. Elle ratura quelques lignes dans son petit carnet et releva la tête dans sa direction, avant de lui adresser un rictus censé être un sourire.

\- Bien, merci beaucoup, euh... Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, déclara-t-elle, gênée.

Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses deux joues pâles et Austin trouva cela adorable. _Waouh, mon vieux, adorable ?! Sérieusement ?_ Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées embarrassantes et lui répondit :

\- Austin. Je m'appelle Austin Moon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Une petite review, même en guest, me ferait toujours très plaisir ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre quatre : Parents Favour & Piano Lessons

 _Précédemment :_

 _\- Bien, merci beaucoup, euh... Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles, déclara-t-elle, gênée._

 _Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses deux joues pâles et Austin trouva cela adorable. Waouh, mon vieux, adorable ?! Sérieusement ? Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées embarrassantes et lui répondit :_

 _\- Austin. Je m'appelle Austin Moon_.

Ally faillit en perdre sa mâchoire. Lui, Austin Moon ? Elle s'attendait à un adolescent bien plus prétentieux et imbu de lui-même. Même s'il l'avait rembarrée dès qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole, elle n'avait pas désapprécié cette petite note de sarcasme. Il aimait faire de l'humour, apparemment...

Elle s'apprêtait à se présenter réellement à son tour quand Trish l'interpella à quelques mètres :

\- Ally ! Tu viens ?!

\- Oh, euh...Désolée, euh...bégaya-t-elle sans aucune raison particulière.

Elle devint rouge comme une écrevisse alors que Austin la dévisageait en souriant. Ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle détourna les talons et rejoignit Trish en courant, qui l'attendait patiemment au bord de la promenade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? s'exclama cette dernière en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

Ally baissa les yeux et sentit encore ses joues brûlantes surchauffer sa peau.

\- J'ai rencontré Austin Moon, lâcha-t-elle en évitant le coup d'œil de Trish.

\- Oh, mais c'est que Mademoiselle le trouve mignon, à ce que je vois... avança sa camarade.

\- Quoooiii ? dit Ally en allongeant le mot. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

\- Hmmm, voyons voir... Ton rougissement et tes cheveux entortillés autour de ton index ?

La jeune fille réalisa son acte et retira immédiatement son doigt de ses boucles caramel. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne savait que répondre à cela.

\- Avoue-le sincèrement Ally, il est plutôt beau gosse...

Ally n'affirmerait certainement pas un fait dont elle savait qu'elle allait se faire taquiner avec, à longueur de journée.

\- Pfff... Il a les cheveux bien trop blonds et un sourire bien trop parfait ! déclama-t-elle, le nez pointé en l'air.

\- Et les yeux bien trop noisette ? la charria Trish.

La musicienne grogna de désespoir et son amie s'esclaffa simplement, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

 _ **Love is not a piano piece**_

 _Ally... Joli prénom_ , pensa Austin, lorsque les deux jeunes filles furent hors de sa vue. Cette adolescente avait l'air plus sympathique que la veille et Austin se demandait si leur goût commun pour la musique allait les pousser à devenir amis. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le vibreur de son téléphone et décrocha rapidement, sans prendre le temps de vérifier son interlocuteur.

\- Mr. Moon ? demanda une voix inconnue au jeune homme.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, Austin Moon. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis le directeur de l'usine qui fabrique les matelas de l'entreprise de vos parents. Ceux-ci sont actuellement avec moi pour régler les derniers détails du stage qui commencera dans deux jours. Rendez-vous à l'usine à neuf heures tapantes, Mardi. Ne soyez pas en retard Mr. Moon !

Austin se prit une bonne claque mentale. Ses parents avaient déjà tout prévu, il ne pouvait plus se désister. Forcé de le faire, il se contraignit à répondre :

\- Je serai là à l'heure. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Austin, ajouta-t-il poliment.

Le directeur coupa la communication et l'adolescent raccrocha furieusement. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir un mois dans le Royaume des Matelas Moon à longueur de journée ? Ces prochaines semaines promettaient d'être un supplice.

 _ **Love is not a piano piece**_

Finalement, Austin regagna son chez-soi, sans adresser une seule parole à ses parents, rentrés depuis peu. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur de sa chambre et n'en sortit pas de l'après-midi entière. Dez ne cessait de tenter de le contacter mais il n'avait même pas à la tête à parler à son meilleur ami. C'était pour dire...

En début de soirée, alors qu'il était toujours couché sur son lit, occupé à ne rien faire, on frappa doucement à sa porte.

\- Allez-vous en ! cria-t-il, toujours aussi en colère même s'il n'en savait plus vraiment la raison.

\- Chéri, murmura sa mère derrière la cloison, nous avons un marché à te proposer.

Un marché ? Quelle sorte de marché ? se demanda-t-il.

\- Un marché qui vous arrange vous, mais pas moi, riposta-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- Déverrouille immédiatement cette porte Austin Monica Moon ou nous pourrions faire bien pire que de te donner un simple stage dans notre entreprise, menaça durement son père, lui aussi posté derrière le mur.

\- Non, il n'y a pas pire...

Austin ne pouvait s'empêcher de répliquer. Il n'était absolument pas dans un état où il était capable de rester calme et de contrôler ses sentiments. Au lieu de ça, il ne cessait d'arguer et de répondre à ses parents. Soudain, alors que ces derniers étaient restés jusqu'ici silencieux, la voix de son père s'éleva à nouveau :

\- Nous savons à quel point tu aimes la musique, Austin.

\- Plus que tout.

\- Alors... commença Mimi, n'y aurait-il pas un souhait dont tu voudrais nous faire part en rapport avec ce domaine ?

Austin n'en revenait pas. Ses parents, personnes trouvant toujours son talent de musicien complètement inutile, lui proposaient de lui faire une faveur et de lui accorder un souhait. Le jeune homme sût immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander. Il parcourut les quelques mètres de son lit à sa porte en trois secondes et leur ouvrit brusquement.

\- Je veux prendre des leçons de piano.

 _ **Love is not a piano piece**_

Il fallait l'avouer : Ally ne pouvait définitivement pas nier le fait qu'Austin Moon était carrément mignon. Cheveux blonds balayés sur le côté. Yeux bruns clairs. Juste les muscles nécessaires. Peau bronzée mais pas de trop. Sourire à faire fondre tous les cœurs. Mais non, elle n'éprouvait rien en le voyant. Trouver une personne canon ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'on la trouvait attirante, si ? Bon, d'accord, elle ne pouvait plus continuer de se mentir de la sorte. Cela en devenait à peine crédible. Évidemment que n'importe quelle fille aurait craqué sur ce Blondinet ! Il avait absolument tout pour lui !

Ally n'avait pas souhaité l'apprendre à Trish mais elle avait entendu Austin chanter. Dire qu'il avait une voix d'ange serait un euphémisme. Elle avait rarement écouté un garçon chanter aussi bien. C'était sans compter qu'il avait l'art de maîtriser la guitare à la perfection. Même si ses drôles de paroles ne convenaient pas forcément, elles devenaient tout de suite plus belles dans sa bouche. Ally avait été en totale admiration devant ce musicien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre sa bouche pour l'agresser abruptement, lorsqu'elle avait découvert que le guitariste était en effet le gars qu'elle avait chassé la veille de son magasin.

Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt vexé qu'elle apprenne qu'il avait en réalité un certain talent pour la musique. La jeune fille s'était senti obligée de lui présenter ses excuses et après cela, il n'avait plus fait d'autres remarques et avait joué sans discuter son accord de La.  
Enfin, la surprise de cette journée, elle avait appris sa véritable identité : le fils des employeurs de Trish. Et dire qu'elle s'était faite un bon nombre de préjugés sur lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent comme tous les autres. Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. Tous les deux ne faisaient pas partis du même monde et ne fréquentaient pas le même genre de personnes. Elle rit doucement en s'imaginant Dez et Austin ensemble. Non, impossible. Elle ne pourrait jamais devenir amie avec ce dernier. Trop de différences viendraient s'immiscer entre eux.

 _ **Love is not a piano piece**_

Ally pénétra dans le magasin du Sonic Boom, en ce lundi après-midi, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de terminer ses cours. Les clients affluaient déjà devant les portes vitrées, attendant patiemment l'ouverture. La jeune fille s'empressa d'installer les affaires dont elle avait besoin derrière sa caisse et ouvrit finalement aux premiers arrivants. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant une tête reconnaissable entre toutes, dispersée parmi les autres. Il vint vers elle, s'accoudant nonchalamment contre le comptoir. Ally détourna vivement les yeux de ses bras musclés lorsqu'elle aperçut qu'ils se contractaient.

\- Hey, Ally, la salua-t-il en souriant.

\- Salut, Austin, répondit-elle, le plus calmement possible.

\- Je venais te demander si par hasard, vous vendiez des pianos à Sonic Boom. Je vais bientôt prendre des leçons.

\- Bien sûr ! acquiesça-t-elle nerveusement. Mais il faut le commander car nous n'avons pas la place d'en installer ici. Et tu dois avoir l'accord légal de tes parents pour en acheter un.

\- Oh, je viens simplement ici pour en choisir un ! Mes parents s'occuperont du reste...

Elle se pencha derrière sa caisse, attrapa le catalogue des commandes et le tendit à Austin. Celui-ci le feuilleta un instant avant de le poser à plat sur le meuble.

\- Que me conseilles-tu ?

Décidément, ce garçon surveillait son langage. Pas étonnant qu'il soit le fils des Moon, pensa soudainement Ally.

\- Hmmm... Je te conseillerais celui-ci, approuva-t-elle en pointant son index sur un modèle en chêne, similaire à son propre piano.

Ally déplaça subitement sa main pour montrer correctement l'instrument au jeune homme. Ce qu'elle ne prédit pas fut la main d'Austin qui fit un mouvement en même temps. Leurs deux mains se frôlèrent telle une caresse de la brise sur la peau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un courant électrique la parcourir des pieds à la tête. Ally rougit comme une écrevisse avant de retirer prestement sa main. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage encore brûlant, se préparant à nouveau à affronter Austin, elle croisa ses yeux noisette posés sur elle. Il dévia le regard alors qu'Ally tentait vainement de reprendre consistance.

\- Il... Il y a au-aussi celui-là qui est plutôt pas mal, dit-elle en bégayant lamentablement.

\- Oh, euh... Le premier me semble parfait, assura-t-il.

Ally devina un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sût qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre le premier modèle, exactement le même que le sien.

\- Excellent choix.

Elle se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise et nota les références de l'instrument sur un morceau de papier. Pourtant, elle débita soudainement, incapable de garder sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- Et avec qui comptes-tu apprendre à jouer du piano ?

\- Je n'en sais trop rien pour le moment... Probablement que mes parents payeront un autre professeur particulier.

\- Oh, oui, certainement...

Sans véritablement en connaître la raison, une vague de déception s'abattit sur ses épaules.

\- Je passerai ta commande plus tard, lui affirma-t-elle, malgré tout, en lui lançant un petit sourire.

\- Merci beaucoup Ally de m'avoir aidé à choisir ce piano. Je... Je vais y aller, ajouta-t-il en hésitant. J'ai des devoirs à faire.

Il la salua rapidement d'un geste de la main avant de quitter le magasin. Ally le suivit du regard. Ce garçon l'intriguait, plus qu'elle ne devait l'admettre. Elle avait envie de faire sa connaissance, bien qu'elle s'était jurée de ne pas l'approcher quelques heures plus tôt.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, lui souffla sa conscience alors qu'elle élaborait déjà un plan.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinq :**

 **Current Doubts & Confused Thoughts**

Austin faillit se mordre les doigts de frustration, lorsqu'il quitta Sonic Boom. Prétextant des stupides devoirs, il avait bafouillé cette excuse minable et avait déserté la boutique, pressentant le regard d'Ally fixé sur son dos. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer de se perdre infiniment dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Des grands yeux bruns comme les siens, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vus d'aussi beaux. Ils renfermaient une étincelle unique et scrutaient les alentours, illuminant profondément tout sur leur passage. Curieusement, Austin se sentait tout chose en ce moment-même. Il revoyait parfaitement leurs mains se toucher sensuellement et leurs regards noisette se rencontrer avec soudain. Sensuellement ? Tu plaisantes, Austin ?! le réprimanda sa conscience.

Le jeune musicien finit par chasser ses pensées étranges qui le rendaient heureux et mal à l'aise à la fois. Il déambula au hasard dans le centre commercial, évitant soigneusement de ne pas repasser devant Sonic Boom. Il souhaitait simplement se changer les idées et profitait un instant de sa bonne solitude, sans personne pour l'ennuyer. Pourtant, alors qu'il poursuivait sa ballade à travers les boutiques, il rentra brusquement dans quelqu'un, son portable lui échappant des mains au moment du choc. Il jura et vit pleinement son téléphone atterrir dans la coupe glacée d'une adolescente. Celle-ci laissa échapper un couinement sonore avant de fusiller le jeune homme, des éclairs emplissant ses yeux. Il releva enfin la tête vers la personne dans laquelle il était rentré, furieux, et se mit à crier :

\- Tu peux pas faire attention ?! Regarde..

Il se perdit dans ses paroles lorsqu'il croisa les beaux yeux d'Ally Dawson, un air coupable et désolé sur le visage.

\- Oh, Ally, c'est toi..., murmura-t-il oubliant instantanément son portable pour quelques secondes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Austin ! Je te cherchais justement mais il semblerait que je t'ai trouvé d'une autre manière...

Elle se mordit les lèvres et le chanteur la vit courir jusqu'à la table où se trouvait son smartphone. Elle le récupéra après un bon nombre d'insultes de la part de la fille, éclaboussée de sa propre crème glacée. Ally se confondit en excuses avant de tendre l'objet à son propriétaire, affichant toujours une moue adorable. Austin ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant-là pour sortir des bêtises pareilles. Évidemment qu'il la trouvait absolument adorable, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à elle de cette façon... Il la connaissait à peine ! Il se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune fille qui attendait patiemment sa réaction.

\- Merci, Ally. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es pardonnée. Et euh,... pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

Il se passa la main droite dans la nuque, geste qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux.

\- J'étais venue te proposer quelque chose...

Ally enroula distraitement une de ses boucles brunes autour de son index et s'intéressa soudainement à ses chaussures.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus intrigué.

\- En fait, je...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je joue du piano depuis toute petite et je me demandais si... euh... tuvoudraisprendredesleçonsdepianoavecmoi ?

Austin la regarda confus, penchant la tête sur un côté. Il ne comprenait

pas pourquoi elle paraissait si nerveuse en ce moment-là.

\- Si, quoi ?

\- Si tu voudrais prendre des leçons de piano avec moi... murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Austin sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il entendit enfin clairement ses paroles. Il n'eut aucune hésitation et s'exclama :

\- Bien sûr que je le veux !

Il s'apprêtait tout naturellement à lui faire un câlin quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait prendre dans ses bras une presque parfaite inconnue et qu'il allait probablement la surprendre et la gêner plus qu'autre chose. Il se retint donc, ne cachant pas pour autant sa joie et sa hâte.

\- C'est génial, Ally ! Merci, merci ! la remercia-t-il, tout excité. Évidemment, mes parents te payeront à tous les cours...

\- Oh, je ne souhaite pas être rémunérée ! la coupa son nouveau professeur de musique. Ça me fait simplement plaisir de te rendre service, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Austin ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de bien-être envahir son corps lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son rougissement.

\- Comment puis-je refuser de te payer ? Tu vas passer un mois avec moi, à m'apprendre laborieusement un instrument et crois-moi je deviens pénible et têtu lorsque je ne réussis pas quelque chose, dit-il en riant doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent ! répliqua-t-elle, riant tout de même à ses derniers mots.

\- Comme tu veux...

Ally revint au magasin, toute joyeuse et sautillant partout avec le numéro d'Austin dans la main. Elle avait perdu son sérieux et ne souhaitait plus se concentrer pour le reste de la journée. Son père, se questionnant sûrement sur son état, lui attrapa le poignet et saisit le morceau de papier que tenait la jeune fille.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi un numéro te met dans un état pareil, chérie ?

\- Oh, c'est rien, dit Ally en agitant la main innocemment. C'est le numéro d'Austin Moon pour que je lui donne des cours.

Ally sourit en repensant à leur entrevue pour le moins étrange mais fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par la voix stupéfaite de son père.

\- Pardon ?! Le "Austin Moon" ? Le fils de ces snobs du royaume du matelas qui ont tout essayé pour me voler mon magasin ?

\- Euh... bégaya la brunette en perdant son air heureux. Celui-là même...

\- Il n'est pas question que tu donnes des leçons à leur fils ! En plus, je sais très bien comment cela va se passer. Qui dit "leçons de piano", dit "distraction en plus" ; qui dit "distraction en plus", dit "garçon" ; qui dit "garçon", dit " baisers " ; qui dit "baisers", dit...

\- Papa, stop ! Arrête ! Je vais simplement lui donner des cours !

Elle se sentit frustrée et terriblement embarrassée à la fois. Elle s'imagina subitement en train d'embrasser les lèvres roses joliment dessinées d'Austin... Ah, mais que t'arrive-t-il, Ally ? Arrête de penser à des gestes stupides ! se gronda-t-elle, elle-même.

\- De toute manière, reprit la compositrice plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas encore la décision que vont prendre ses parents... C'est possible qu'ils refusent.

\- Et comment comptes-tu gérer ces cours particuliers en plus du lycée, de ton travail à Sonic Boom et des autres leçons que tu donnes ici ?

\- Papa, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant, soupira-t-elle lourdement. Je suis prête à assumer beaucoup de responsabilités et quelques heures de cours en plus ne vont pas me faire de mal... Je fais ce que j'aime, enfin !

Son père acquiesça, probablement pas encore convaincu par ses paroles mais la laissa reprendre sa place derrière la caisse enregistreuse, saisissant déjà l'instrument d'un client.

* * *

\- Ally Dawson ? La fille de cet égoïste Lester ?! Jamais !

\- Maman, enfin... C'est simplement pour me donner des cours, non pour exercer la vengeance de son père. Vous avez promis de m'accorder une faveur, à aucune condition.

\- Il y a des limites à nos conditions, Fils, répondit son père. Nous parlons de la fille de notre presque plus grand ennemi dans cette ville, propriétaire du seul magasin du centre commercial qui nous résiste encore.

\- Très bien. Alors, vous pouvez vous mettre la main où je pense, je n'irai pas à votre stage !

\- Austin ! cria Mimi, indigné par ses sous-entendus.

Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible qu'il devienne aussi en colère en une poignée de secondes. Il souhaitait simplement prendre des cours de piano avec Ally, ce n'était pas demander la lune tout de même !

\- C'est pathétique... Vous n'avez encore jamais rencontré Ally.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu tellement qu'elle t'apprenne le piano ? demanda Mike, légèrement suspicieux.

Austin ne savait que répondre à cette question. À vrai dire, il devait y avoir un millier de raisons pour lesquelles il espérait apprendre avec elle. Mais la seule qui lui paraissait plausible était son envie de partager sa passion avec une personne aussi dévouée que lui-même à la musique.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je souhaite simplement faire plus ample connaissance avec quelqu'un d'aussi passionné que moi. Et Ally me semble être la personne parfaite.

Ses parents se posèrent une question du regard, probablement peu convaincus par les arguments d'Austin.

\- Et quand cette Dawson pourra-t-elle te donner des cours ? argua Mike, haussant un sourcil.

Austin faillit encore une fois réagir au quart de tour en l'entendant l'appeler par son nom de famille mais se restreint en inspirant calmement.

\- Certainement après ses cours et son travail... Je suppose que ce sera possible dans la soirée.

\- Nous allons réfléchir à tout ça avant de te donner la réponse demain matin.

Mimi se retira rapidement du salon alors que son père resta assis paresseusement sur le canapé, le fixant tout à coup avec un sourire en coin. Austin fut étonné de ce changement brutal de comportement.

\- J'ai une saleté sur le front ou quoi ? finit-il par s'impatienter.

\- Non... Elle t'intéresse, hein ?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil auquel Austin ne répondit pas, préférant jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Oh, Fils, allez ! Ne fais pas ton innocent ! Tu sais pertinemment à quelle personne je fais allusion ! dit-il, riant entre deux phrases.

Malgré lui, le jeune blond sentit monter la chaleur de ses joues. Il bredouilla une vague excuse, prétextant du travail important et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, une seule idée en tête. Sortir Ally Dawson de ses pensées.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre six : Bore & Bullied **

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Ally s'apprêtait à se rendre au lycée, comme à son habitude, elle fut surprise de découvrir sur le seuil de sa porte, Mr. Moon et son fils en personne.

\- Euh... Bonjour ?

\- Salut, Ally, dit nerveusement Austin. Tu... tu as quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

\- En fait, j'ai cours dans une demi-heure... Alors, je devrais-

\- Je te l'avais dit, Fils, murmura le plus riche propriétaire de la ville à l'intention du concerné, en coupant la jeune fille brutalement. Elle n'aura pas le temps de te donner des leçons...

Austin jeta un regard noir à son père tandis qu'Ally se retenait de clamer l'impolitesse de ce snob. Pour qui se prenait-il pour la juger aussi rapidement ? Cette question la fit revenir quelques jours en arrière lorsqu'Austin et elle avaient fait connaissance à Sonic Boom, sans savoir précisément l'identité de l'autre.

\- Mais je peux peut-être faire une exception ! s'exclama-t-elle abruptement. Après tout, je ne suis pas à une minute près...

Mr. Moon lui fit les gros yeux alors que le visage d'Austin s'éclaira d'un léger sourire. Elle lui rendit gentiment et les invita à rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Alors, hmm... Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure ? commença-t-elle alors que les deux s'asseyaient au bord de son canapé.

\- Mon fils souhaite des cours. Es-tu seulement capable d'en donner ? demanda Mike Moon, haussant les sourcils d'un air hautain.

\- Papa ! protesta Austin.

Ally retint furieusement la moutarde qui lui montait au nez et par la même occasion, les injures qu'elle souhaitait profaner à cet homme dont les manières commençaient sérieusement à l'agacer profondément.

\- Je suis désolé, Ally, dit doucement son nouvel ami. Nous venions simplement te demander si la proposition que tu m'as faite hier tenait toujours.

\- Oh, euh... Bien sûr ! Je serai ravie de pouvoir t'apprendre le piano !

\- Super, dans ce cas, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère.

\- Et quand pourras-tu lui donner ses leçons ?

\- Probablement quand il le souhaite, mais pas avant dix-huit heures car je travaille au magasin... grinca-t-elle entre ses dents à l'intention de Mr. Moon.

\- Alors, c'est parfait ! ajouta celui-ci en frappant dans ses paumes. Du lundi au vendredi, à dix-huit heures trente chez nous.

Ally n'eut pas le temps d'obtempérer et de réagir à sa planification. Austin se leva subitement et l'entraîna, sans un regard pour son père, dans la pièce voisine qui se trouvait être la cuisine.

\- Je te prie d'excuser la conduite impolie de mon père, il est véritablement insupportable ces derniers temps...

Ally le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Il ne s'exprimait jamais aussi formellement avec elle...

\- Austin ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Tu peux parler normalement, tu sais...

\- Normalement ?

\- Hein hein, acquiesça Ally. Sans toutes tes phrases parfaitement soutenues.

\- Oh ! Désolé, répondit-il, une main posée derrière sa nuque. C'est une habitude : mon père est toujours en train de surveiller mon langage lorsqu'on est chez des invités...

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix de refuser, marmonna la petite brune.

\- Bref, merci encore pour accepter de me donner ces cours. Tu ne sais pas à quel point la musique signifie tout pour moi... Et j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de venir tous les soirs à la maison. Mais vu que je pense que ces leçons dureront seulement un mois, mon père a juste voulu que je progresse plus vite en faisant ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Austin, ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme moi. Je veux dire, quelqu'un d'aussi fou de musique.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, un silence de plomb s'installant. Ally attendait patiemment la suite des événements.

\- Euh... Je devrais peut-être te laisser si tu as cours, bafouilla-t-il soudainement.

\- Oh, euh... Bien sûr !

Elle se pencha en hâte pour attraper son sac et saisit sa veste, posée sur une chaise. Embarrassée, elle sentait les yeux d'Austin la détailler avec assez peu de discrétion tandis qu'elle enfilait son vêtement. Ils regagnèrent enfin le salon où se tenait Mr. Moon, déjà prêt à tourner la poignée de la porte massive. Ils sortirent tous les trois, toujours en silence.

\- Bon, hmm... Merci d'être venus. Je me présenterai un peu avant dix-huit heures trente devant chez vous.

\- Je t'envoie l'adresse par message, murmura Austin.

Ils se saluèrent, alors que l'ambiance était toujours aussi glaciale entre Ally et le père de son futur élève. Austin lui lança un dernier sourire timide mais réconfortant avant de quitter rapidement le porche de sa maison. Quant à elle, elle prit la direction du lycée, une boule curieuse dans le ventre et l'appréhension de ce soir qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

* * *

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi devait-il toujours s'embarrasser tout seul devant une fille ? En plus de parler nerveusement, il s'était confondu en phrases lourdes... Ally devait probablement le prendre pour un petit riche, trop prétentieux pour s'exprimer librement, ne sachant pas être décontracté en discutant avec une jolie fille. Car oui, cette fille était indubitablement jolie. Et sans aucun doute pour Austin, elle devait attirer le regard de plusieurs prétendants... Mais ce dernier ne souhaitait pas en faire parti pour le moment. Il était presque sûr qu'Ally et lui ne se trouveraient pas compatibles. Ils semblaient avoir un caractère véritablement opposé. Mais qui sait ? Les contraires s'attirent, non ? lui souffla sa conscience.

Son père roulait en direction de Miami Sud depuis déjà cinq minutes alors que son soufflement lourd et peu discret troubla le silence dans l'habitacle. Austin lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, se questionnant sur sa soudaine action.

\- Cette Ally Dawson est... spéciale, lâcha-t-il.

\- Et en quoi est-ce mal ?

\- Hmm... Rien du tout. Mais ça se voit clairement qu'elle ne sait pas à qui elle a affaire.

\- Parce que tu te crois supérieur, Môsieur Prétentieux ? argua Austin, sarcastiquement.

\- Austin, ne prends pas ce petit air avec moi... l'avertit son père.

\- Non, mais c'est vrai, quoi ! On vient frapper à sa porte à huit heures et tu te montres mal poli et désagréable ?! Ally avait tout à fait le droit de te rembarrer, si elle avait eu un peu plus de culot !

\- Moi, "mal poli et désagréable" ? Je t'en prie, cette fille a un sérieux manque d'éducation...

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il pouvait encore accepter la "spécialité" d'Ally mais delà à la critiquer tel que le faisait son père, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il laisse passer cela...

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis ?! explosa Austin. "Cette fille", comme tu dis, aurait très bien pu nous refuser sur le seuil de sa porte ce matin ou même carrément de me donner des leçons ! Mais non, elle ne l'a pas fait. Même si elle étudie au lycée, qu'elle gère un magasin presque seule... Elle est venue me proposer en personne de prendre des cours avec elle. Alors, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi " le manque d'éducation" ou "l'impolitesse" parce que Ally a probablement plus de manières que Maman et toi réunis !

Mike resta étrangement silencieux suite à sa réplique. Il continuait à fixer la route, les lèvres pincées et les doigts resserrés autour du volant. Austin n'avait que faire de son avis. Ces disputes incessantes avec ses parents, il en avait jusque-là. Jamais ils n'étaient d'accord sur un point. Et cela, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Austin estimait que sa période de crise d'adolescence était passée depuis plusieurs années, pourtant. Il serait bientôt un adulte.

\- Jeune homme, commença subitement son père.

\- Oh, et puis, arrête avec tes "Fils" et tes "Jeune homme"... siffla le garçon, clairement agacé.

Son interlocuteur finit par se taire complètement et le blond s'affaissa pour de bon dans le dossier de son siège. Cette journée lui semblait déjà interminable.

* * *

Ally s'installa paresseusement aux côtés de son amie durant le cours de sciences. Trish lui lança un regard alors que la brune sortait rapidement ses affaires, étant déjà peu en avance.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne t'ai pas croisé ce matin à l'entrée des cours ? murmura Trish.

\- Oh, euh... Longue histoire. Je te raconterai pendant la pause.

Elle acquiesça fermement et Ally put enfin se concentrer sur le cours.

* * *

\- J'étais avec Austin, avoua la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait... déclara suspicieusement son interlocutrice.

Ally rougit malgré elle, percevant les sous-entendus derrière ses paroles.

\- Trish ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses... Austin et son père sont venus chez moi, ce matin, car ils voulaient savoir quand est-ce que je pourrais commencer à lui donner des cours.

\- Euh... J'ai raté un truc, là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Excuse-moi, s'empressa de lui expliquer Ally, Austin est venu hier après-midi au magasin pour commander un piano. Il m'a avoué qu'il comptait prendre des leçons. Bon, et je te fais la version courte... Je lui ai proposé de prendre des cours avec moi et il a accepté !

\- Mais c'est génial, ça, Ally !

\- Oui, ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi mais malheureusement, ses parents ne semblent pas du même avis...

\- Je suis persuadée qu'une fois qu'ils verront ta si jolie façon de jouer et entendront ta merveilleuse voix, ils te laisseront faire cours normalement à Austin, la rassura son amie.

\- Merci de ton soutien, Trish. Ça me touche.

Alors que les deux lycéennes poursuivaient leur chemin dans les couloirs de l'établissement, Ally perdit brusquement l'équilibre en recevant un coup violent dans les côtes. Elle poussa un cri, sous les regards impuissants de son accompagnatrice et s'affala sur les genoux.

\- Alors, Dawson ? On ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? ricana bêtement un de ses nombreux harceleurs, Dean Mason.

Et il la planta là, le rire à gorge déployée. Trish s'empressa de lui tendre la  
main qu'elle refusa en lui donnant un regard haineux et se releva toute seule.

\- Ally ? s'interrogea-t-elle. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Trish... Je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à t'aider si tu avais été dans la même situation que moi. Ce que tu n'as visiblement pas fait dans MA situation.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée Ally, je... Ces gars me font aussi peur que toi !

Ally, maintenant en colère, balaya ses excuses d'un coup de main.

\- Tu mens, Trish. Et tu le sais parfaitement.

Ally ne pouvait plus se contenir. Une douleur sournoise se propageait déjà à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses côtes. Encore une fois, elle hériterait d'un bleu qui la ferait souffrir pendant deux semaines. Après tout, elle était habituée. Ce n'était pas comme si cet hématome serait le premier de la collection. Elle saisit son sac délaissé sur le sol et Trish toujours sur ses pas, elle s'engagea de nouveau dans le hall de l'établissement.

* * *

Fatigué. C'était le mot. Austin était déjà fatigué de réaliser ce stage, fatigué de ses parents constamment sur son dos et surtout... fatigué de devoir attendre la fin de la journée pour ses premières leçons de piano avec Ally. La voiture de son père roulait au pas sur un sentier de terre battue, au beau milieu de nulle part. Après être repassés à la maison, ils avaient quitté la ville pour de bon, laissant les villas et les rues commerciales de Miami derrière eux. La matinée continuait à avancer lentement et bientôt, ils furent arrivés sur les lieux. Un imposant bâtiment dressé dans la nature, entouré de plusieurs dizaines de voitures et autres camions de livraison. Mike invita Austin à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Immédiatement, on commença par lui introduire les différents employés et lui désigner les pièces de l'usine. Austin ne tarda pas à bailler, bouche grande ouverte et complètement sans retenue. Les instructions qu'on lui faisait parvenir étaient toutes sauf intéressantes et il s'en lassa en quelques minutes, suivant son père malgré son ennui profond. Bientôt, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et Austin le passa seul, un sandwich dans la main et son portable dans l'autre. Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas de son meilleur ami qui continuait de communiquer avec lui par messages, lui-même prenant sa pause à la cafétéria. Dez avait fini par lui avouer qu'il avait croisé Ally aujourd'hui mais que celle-ci lui avait peu adressé la parole, pour ne pas dire absolument pas. Il l'avait trouvée presque en colère, traçant son chemin dans les couloirs de l'école, talonnée par Trish qui essayait vainement de la suivre.

Austin s'était toujours demandé comment était la vie au lycée. À dire vrai, il n'avait fréquenté aucun établissement scolaire depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mise à part les quelques premiers jours de maternelle où il avait fait la rencontre d'un petit rouquin, qui s'avèrerait devenir son plus fidèle ami des années plus tard. Ses parents avaient automatiquement pensé à des cours particuliers à la maison. Non que Austin ne s'en était plaint les premiers mois. Il pouvait se lever lorsqu'il le souhaitait, choisir les matières de chaque journée et même, restait dans son pyjama pour le reste de la matinée. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les autres enfants ne partageaient pas son avis. Ils n'appréciaient pas le fait de rester cloîtré à l'intérieur de chez soi et posséder pour seule compagnie, son professeur. Austin avait bientôt découvert qu'il était un petit garçon seul et rejeté des autres. Les enfants n'avaient normalement pas en tout et pour tout un seul et unique camarade de jeu. Encore aujourd'hui, le blond était reconnaissant envers son ami pour être resté toutes ces années à ses côtés, sans jamais lui faire faux bond. Il ne pouvait pas rêver d'un frère meilleur que son frère de cœur.

Finalement, Dez avait fini par écourter leur conversation, devant se rendre à son club de cinéma. Austin avait tout simplement hâte de terminer cette journée au Royaume des matelas Moon et de pouvoir retrouver sa guitare, accoudée comme à son habitude, sur le mur de sa fenêtre. Mais surtout, il n'aurait pu en aucun cas l'avouer à Dez ni à personne d'autre, il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps pour revoir Ally Dawson.

* * *

 **Avec ce chapitre, l'intrigue commence enfin à se mettre en place. On en apprend un peu plus sur Ally et Austin commence enfin son stage dans l'entreprise de ses parents ! J'ai essayé de faire ce chapitre un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Merci pour tes commentaires, Catm222, ça me fait plaisir ! S'il vous plaît, lecteurs invisibles (mais que je vois sur mes visites :p), laissez une petite review ! Je serai tellement contente !**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les deux reviews sur ce chapitre, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'y répondre. ;)**

 **PlumeDesGlaces : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise autant. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai hésité longtemps avant de poster cette histoire sur ce site car je savais déjà d'avance qu'il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de monde pour la lire... En tout cas, j'espère voir une nouvelle fois tes reviews dans les chapitres suivants ! :)**

 **Catm222 : Merci ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, plus particulièrement la leçon de piano ! ;) Et encore merci pour commenter à chacun de mes chapitres, ça me touche ! **

**Un chapitre de 3200 mots aujourd'hui ! Le plus long jusqu'à présent !**  
 **Enjoy ! :)**

 **Chapitre sept : Ankel & Awkwardness**

Ally se présenta quinze minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Elle avait découvert, plutôt par surprise, que la maison des Moon se trouvait non loin de la sienne, à moins d'une demi-heure à pieds. La jeune fille ne se lassait pas de marcher. Elle aimait se concentrer sur ses pas en ressassant les différents événements de la journée et en réfléchissant aux futurs. Tant pis si le chemin était long de trois kilomètres, ses chaussures s'adaptaient parfaitement à l'asphalte lisse de la route.

Elle se tenait donc sur le perron de la porte, admirant les alentours d'un quartier de style hollywoodien aux nombreuses villas et probablement, les plus chères de la ville. Elle s'en était doutée fortement : en tant que propriétaires, les parents d'Austin n'avaient pas choisi de faire dans le plus discret.

Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à presser le bouton de la sonnette, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur une femme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés blond et aux yeux bleus vifs.

\- Oh, tu dois être Ally Dawson... la salua-t-elle plus froidement que la jeune fille ne s'y attendait. J'allais justement chercher Austin. Il est encore à l'usine, il y a eu un petit problème technique.

\- Oh, euh... Dans ce cas, je reviendrai peut-être plus tard, murmura la compositrice.

Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons quand la mère d'Austin l'interpella :

\- Ally, attends !

Cette dernière pivota afin de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux bleus.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée, nous sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases. Je m'appelle Mimi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Ally hésita quelques secondes avant de la serrer vigoureusement.

\- Enchantée.

\- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à l'usine pour ramener Austin ? Ça ne sera pas long, je te promets.

Elle hocha doucement la tête avant de retrousser ses lèvres en un sourire poli. Après tout, peut-être qu'elles pouvaient finir par s'entendre.

* * *

Austin fulminait. Si la matinée s'était déroulée sans encombres, il n'en était pas de même pour l'après-midi. Alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'entrepôt où était rangé un bon nombre de matelas fourrés de mousse vico élastique, un incident plutôt embêtant s'était produit. Il était assis par terre, sur le sol glacial de la grande pièce, écoutant d'une seule oreille les explications de différents employés. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever quand l'heure de partir venait de sonner, il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le contenu de la baigne d'un camion. En une fraction de secondes, plusieurs dizaines de kilos de literie lui avaient écrasées les jambes, lui échappant un cri de douleur.

Il se trouvait alors, une heure plus tard, la cheville dans une attelle et reposée sur le siège d'une chaise. Pour un premier jour de stage, il n'y avait pas pire situation plus embarrassante. Il visualisait déjà très bien Dez en train de lui demander de quelle manière il s'était retrouvé en béquilles. Et lui, probablement les oreilles et les joues rouges, lui minauderait que plusieurs matelas deux places lui étaient tombés dessus... Plus gênant, tu meurs !

Alors qu'il patientait depuis maintenant une heure et demie, il entendit le petit cri perceptible non loin de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna dans sa direction, il fut surpris de découvrir sa mère, accoudée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et il le fut encore plus, lorsque son regard se posa sur une jeune fille brune à présent familière. Il rougit aussitôt, terriblement gêné qu'elle le voit aussi faible.

\- Oh, chéri, susurra Mimi, ton père m'avait dit que tu avais eu un accident mais pas de ce genre-là...

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Austin devint encore plus écarlate. Il apercevait Ally, du coin de l'œil, qui l'observait d'un air désolé. Il lui rendit un petit sourire, lui signifiant que tout n'allait pas trop mal.

\- Maman, ça va... souffla-t-il doucement.

\- Mon pauvre bébé vient de se casser la jambe et il ose affirmer qu'il va bien ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un peu de fièvre due au choc ?

\- Maman ! protesta Austin tandis qu'il entendait parfaitement Ally contenir un rire. Je ne me suis pas cassé la jambe mais seulement tordu la cheville ! Je vais parfaitement bien !

Pour lui démontrer ses paroles, il tenta de se redresser et de planter ses pieds dans le sol, prêt à se lever. Mais il ne fit pas un pas et retomba sur ses genoux en poussant un couinement de douleur.

\- Austin !

Ally était accourue à ses côtés pour le soutenir en attrapant les béquilles que lui tendait sa mère. Elle le releva doucement, veillant à ne pas lui faire de mal et le retint jusqu'à temps qu'il tienne convenablement debout. Austin lui lança un sourire de gratitude.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi ! lui affirma sa mère en lui pinçant gentiment la joue, tandis que Austin essayait de repousser sa main en vain. Toujours aussi têtu quand il se retrouve en présence de jolies filles !

Elle se retourna vers Ally pour lui faire un clin d'œil et Austin grogna lorsqu'il perçut cette dernière, pleinement en train de rire. Il planta correctement ses béquilles dans le sol avant de faire quelques premiers pas fébriles pour enfin atteindre la porte, les deux femmes sur ses talons. Ensemble, ils regagnèrent la voiture de Mimi et sans trop de difficulté, Austin parvint à se glisser dans le siège passager tandis que Ally faisait de même sur la banquette arrière. Ces minutes promettaient d'être les plus longues de sa vie.

* * *

Ally n'aurait pas imaginé une seule seconde que le premier cours du garçon auquel elle tenait le plus à en donner un ,doit être reporté. Après tout, elle n'était sûre de rien mais compte-tenu de la grimace qu'affichait Austin à chaque soubresaut du véhicule, lorsque son pied frappait par mégarde le sol, elle ne semblait pas persuadée qu'il puisse faire cours dans ces circonstances. Il paraissait réellement souffrir et Ally se demandait bien par quel moyen il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation. Finalement, elle ne se démonta pas et murmura timidement dans l'oreille du blond, en s'accrochant nerveusement sur le haut de son siège passager.

\- Austin, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ta mère si c'est possible qu'elle me ramène chez moi ? Tu comprends, je suis venue à pied mais c'est un peu loin... et il commence à se faire tard... je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger... Mais sinon, je peux tout à fait rentrer toute seule... Tu n'as pas-

Subitement, elle rencontra les yeux noisette d'Austin grands ouverts et curieusement, amusés. Sa main forte, aux doigts légèrement calleux, dû probablement aux longues heures de pratique de sa guitare, vint se poser sur la sienne. Ally retint son souffle, stupéfaite par ce contacte soudain. Elle se plongea dans son regard, devenu plus sombre durant ce laps de temps. La mère d'Austin n'avait pas prononcé un mot, probablement inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait au moment présent et seulement concentrée sur la route.

\- Ally, souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante, calme-toi...

La jeune fille aspira une bonne goulée d'air alors qu'elle sentait ses pommettes prendre rapidement feu. Austin la dévisagea, lui questionnant d'un coup de menton si sa nervosité l'avait quittée. Il retira, à la plus grande déception de l'adolescente, la paume de sa main puis reprit malgré son désagrément :

\- Excuse-moi Ally, mais c'était bien ce soir, mon premier cours de piano ?

Elle inspira calmement avant de répondre. Pas question qu'elle se remette à bafouiller comme elle venait précisément de le faire, quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Oui, mais étant donné ton état, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée...

\- Non, Ally, tu viens de perdre trop de temps pour retourner chez toi maintenant. S'il te plaît, viens à la maison. De toute manière, pour apprendre à jouer, il faut bien que j'observe, non ?

Il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de se renfoncer correctement dans son siège. Ally le laissa faire sans dire un mot et retomba sur l'accoudoir en poussant un léger soupir. La journée était loin d'être finie.

* * *

Ils parvinrent enfin, après plusieurs minutes, à la villa estivale. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, la soirée était déjà bien entamée. Austin, encore souffrant, eut plus de difficultés qu'il ne l'aurait pensé en marchant jusque sous le porche de sa maison. Ally, à ses côtés, s'était portée volontaire pour prendre son sac, bien que léger. Même si cette bonne action n'avait fait l'objet que de quelques instants, Austin avait apprécié son attention désinvolte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il alla s'asseoir sans hésitation sur le canapé, posant ses béquilles au passage et positionnant sa jambe sur la table basse. Il regarda ensuite Ally qui se tenait nerveusement à plusieurs mètres de lui, la tête basse et les mains agrippant son sac placé devant elle. Il s'éclaircit distinctement la gorge, faisant en sorte que la jeune fille relève le menton. Il tapota le cuir du meuble, l'incitant à venir s'asseoir avec lui.

\- Alors, commença-t-elle, euh... Comment je dois faire pour t'apprendre à jouer du piano si tu n'as pas encore reçu celui qu'on a commandé hier ?

Austin se frappa distraitement la tête de la paume de sa main. Évidemment, il était bien obligé de lui avouer qu'il n'avait pour l'instant, qu'un simple clavier électronique.

\- Allons dans ma chambre, lui proposa-t-il. Je vais te montrer ce dont on peut se servir pour aujourd'hui.

Ils gravirent tant bien que mal les marches, Ally soutenant Austin, et celui-ci ouvrant doucement sa porte. Il se posa sur le bord de son lit, se débarrassant de ses chaussures et son pull à capuche trop chaud et attendit que Ally daigne venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille paraissait étrangement surprise et son regard furetait dans tous les angles de la pièce, admirant ses différentes guitares et sa batterie bleue électrique. Austin sautilla sur un pied jusqu'à son armoire tandis que sa nouvelle amie était toujours aussi extasiée. Il en sortit un clavier assez imposant et Ally l'aida à apporter l'instrument sur le lit. Ils se rassirent tous les deux côte à côte et un silence gênant s'installa. Le musicien était légèrement déçu de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise que lors de leurs entrevues précédentes. Il y avait cette tension constante qui persistait depuis tout à l'heure. Ally brisa soudainement le silence, positionnant correctement le clavier électrique sur ses genoux.

\- Je vais commencer par te montrer les différentes notes. Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu que tu es déjà un musicien.

Elle porta sa main droite jusqu'aux touches blanches avant d'en presser une méthodiquement. Le son résonna dans la chambre et Austin reconnut la note comme un do. Enfin, il réalisa que son premier cours de piano venait de commencer. Et il ne comptait pas en perdre une seule miette.

* * *

À sa grande surprise, Ally ne tarda pas à découvrir que Austin assimilait plutôt rapidement. Il avait déjà compris le fonctionnement général de l'instrument et savait reconnaître plusieurs accords sans aucun soucis. Ally ne pouvait le daigner : elle était assez impressionnée par le jeune blond. Lui qui semblait légèrement arrogant et imbu de lui-même au premier abord, se trouvait être en réalité une personne d'une gentillesse remarquable. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait pu en juger durant l'heure complète qu'ils avaient passée ensemble.

Et malgré les quelques grognements qui lui échappaient de temps à autre, dus à sa cheville engourdie et douloureuse, il se comportait poliment et lui lançait des sourires ravis dès que les notes sonnaient juste. La jeune fille n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : une chaleur agréable s'était répandue au creux de son ventre lorsqu'elle avait vu ses lèvres se retrousser. Son sourire paraissait tellement innocent et enfantin. Il n'y avait rien de plus communicatif au monde, pensait-elle.

Alors que le cours commençait à se prolonger tardivement, elle décida qu'il était temps d'y mettre fin.

\- Austin, lui dit-elle doucement, il faudrait que j'y aille. Il est déjà vingt heures. Je ne voudrais pas que mon père s'inquiète.

\- Oh, murmura-t-il, comme s'il semblait véritablement déçu.

Ally déposa délicatement le clavier électronique derrière elle et se leva du lit. Austin l'aida aimablement à rassembler ses partitions et autres affaires mais elle refusa gentiment son aide lorsqu'il voulut se relever de son matelas. Sa cheville était déjà en assez mauvais état, elle ne souhaitait pas être la cause de son empiration. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée de la porte, Mimi débarqua dans la pièce, apportant un plateau garni de diverses encas avec elle.

\- Oh Ally, s'exclama-t-elle, tu nous quittes déjà ?

En vérité, celle-ci ne quittait seulement que son "élève", Austin, mais elle choisit de laisser passer et préféra se taire.

\- C'est que mon père risque de se faire du souci si je ne rentre pas à la maison...

Elle avait presque eu envie de répliquer sur un ton sarcastique à cette quasi étrangère qui insistait pour qu'elle reste alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Bien qu'elle ne désappréciait pas la mère d'Austin pour le moment, leur rencontre ne remontait qu'à seulement quelques heures.

\- Alors, allons l'appeler ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Et reste dîner avec Austin ! Il n'a pas souvent de la compagnie et de plus, j'ai fait des pancakes !

Ally se questionna sur sa seconde phrase. Elle ne voyait évidemment pas pourquoi Mimi cuisinait des pancakes à cette heure-là mais ce n'était pas cette information qui la préoccupait. Comment Austin pouvait-il être un garçon solitaire ? Il semblait plutôt du genre à être populaire et s'entourer constamment d'amis footballeurs et de cheerleaders. Pourtant, le fait qu'il était le fils du plus riche couple de Miami lui traversa soudainement l'esprit. Évidemment, cette étiquette devait lui coller à la peau. De plus, il lui avait appris quelques instants plus tôt que ses cours lui étaient donnés par des professeurs particuliers. Pas étonnant que ses amis devaient probablement se compter sur les doigts de deux mains.  
Une légère tristesse la submergea curieusement. Elle lança un regard en coin à son nouvel ami. Il avait les joues rougies et n'osait pas croiser ses yeux. Finalement, elle prit sa décision après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion.

\- C'est d'accord, je vais rester.

* * *

\- Pourquoi des pancakes ? demanda subitement Ally, relevant le nez de son plat.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentille avec moi ? éluda-t-il, en plongeant ses pupilles dans celles de la jeune fille.

Sa mère les avait laissés manger rien que tous les deux dans sa chambre, le plateau posé sur la couette de flanelle entre leurs corps. Ally avait rapidement appelé son père pour le prévenir mais Austin n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son embarras lorsque Mimi avait insisté pour que la brune reste dîner. Et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre à asperger leurs pancakes de sirop d'érable et mastiquaient la pâte en silence lorsque Ally avait finalement décidé de le briser. Pourtant, Austin ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que la compositrice avait eu envie de passer toute la soirée avec lui. Probablement la pitié qu'elle devait ressentir envers lui, avait choisi pour elle à la dernière minute. Austin ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ait voulu rester avec lui de son propre gré. Sans sa mère pour la convaincre, elle serait très certainement partie en quatrième vitesse. Bien qu'il sentait que le courant passait bien entre eux, il se doutait que la brunette avait évidemment autre chose à faire que de donner un cours au fils des Moon.

Il regarda à nouveau Ally qui semblait elle-même plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules, comme si le fait qu'elle soit aimable avec lui, pour ne pas dire adorable, était dérisoire.

\- J'adore les pancakes, finit-il par déclarer. Je ne pourrais manger que ça, s'il n'existait que cette nourriture sur Terre. Et ma mère a tendance à m'en cuisiner à chaque fois que je suis malade, expliqua-t-il en laissant échapper un rire. Je suppose que ma cheville en est la raison pour cette fois.

Ally gloussa discrètement et le coeur d'Austin bondit brusquement dans sa poitrine. Elle possédait un rire léger qui résonnait telle une douce musique à ses oreilles. Malgré son anxiété, le musicien avait passé une heure merveilleuse en sa compagnie. Ally était polie, souriante et bien qu'il avait du mal à se l'avouer lui-même, plus que mignonne. Un lien spécial commençait lentement mais sûrement à se tisser entre eux. Il n'en savait pas encore la nature exacte ni la signification, mais il était persuadé de son existence. Une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la voix fluette d'Ally.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps que j'y aille, maintenant. J'ai cours demain, reformula-t-elle plus clairement.

\- Bien sûr, je ne t'oblige pas à rester, dit-il après un sourire quelque peu timide.

Il s'appuya fortement pour se mettre sur ses pieds mais la jeune fille l'en dissuada d'un geste, posant sa paume sur son torse. Un fil inexistant lui noua étrangement les entrailles. Ses oreilles s'empourprèrent instantanément, lorsqu'il baissa la tête et découvrit Ally très proche de lui, les joues rosies et le chocolat de ses yeux plus sombre.

\- Ne te fais pas plus de mal pour moi, Austin. J'apprécie vraiment ta galanterie mais ce n'est absolument pas la peine.

Recouvrant ses esprits après l'instant gênant qui venait tout juste d'arriver, Austin secoua catégoriquement la tête en signe de désagrément puis sautilla jusqu'à la porte pour la lui ouvrir.

\- Austin... s'impatienta la pianiste.

Il lui donna un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse, ce qui eut définitivement pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Raccompagner ma professeure est la moindre des politesses.

Il la guida jusqu'au bas des escaliers, s'agrippant prudemment à la rampe pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il perçut vaguement les voix des ses parents dans la cuisine mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Ally, concentrant déjà toute cette dernière. La jeune femme s'avança jusque dans l'entrée avant de glisser méthodiquement sa bretelle de sac sur une épaule. En un pivot, elle se retrouva face à Austin dont le rythme cardiaque s'était brutalement accéléré sans qu'il ne puisse en deviner la raison.

\- Bon, et bien... commença-t-elle, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire.

\- Je suppose que l'on se voit demain soir, murmura-t-il suggestivement.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Tente de te reposer d'ici-là.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Il ne pouvait que lui assurer d'aller mieux. Il déverrouilla la porte pour que la jeune fille puisse se faufiler à l'extérieur. Un dernier sourire envahit son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux couleur choco-caramel croisèrent les siens noisette.

\- Au revoir, Austin.

\- Salut Ally, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il referma la porte sur ces simples paroles, un bonheur non feint sur le visage. Malgré sa première journée de stage catastrophique et la douleur de sa cheville, constamment relancée dès qu'il s'appuyait sur celle-ci, il était certain d'une seule et unique chose : sa nuit de sommeil promettait d'être bonne.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les filles, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ait plu. :) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : College & Car Ride**

\- Bleu ou gris ? demanda le père d'Ally en la voyant descendre les escaliers, correctement apprêtée pour le lycée.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle, déboussolée alors que l'horloge de la cuisine venait tout juste de sonner sept heures.

\- Ma cravate, répéta-t-il doucement, remarquant que la jeune fille ne se trouvait pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

\- Hmm... Bleu, sans hésitation. Mais pourquoi te faut-il une cravate quand il s'agit de travailler à Sonic Boom ?

Son père lui donna un regard agacé mais posa sa main calleuse sur son épaule, signe qu'il était légèrement énervé de son oubli mais comprenait qu'elle eût d'autres choses à penser.

\- Je pars pour deux jours à New York afin de récupérer quelques livraisons d'instruments qui ne pouvaient pas être livrés ici.

\- Oh, d'accord... répondit Ally, un peu dépitée de voir son père quitter Miami.

Il lui lança un petit sourire comme s'il souhaitait se faire pardonner de son départ. La lycéenne passa ses bras dans son dos pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

\- Ma chérie, murmura Lester, j'ai pensé que comme je serais à New York, peut-être que je pourrais déposer ta candidature à MUNY.

Les yeux de la brune s'éblouirent d'un seul coup. Une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses pupilles sombres. Après tout, elle possédait enfin la chance d'intégrer l'Université de ses rêves. Alors, il fallait qu'elle tente le coup.

\- Donne-moi deux petites minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de grimper quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Elle passa la porte de la chambre de son père et bifurqua vers la sienne avant de se ruer sur son bureau.  
Sur celui-ci, Ally saisit une maquette en rafale et attrapa son dossier d'inscription, prêt depuis plus de trois mois. Elle espérait de tout son coeur que son morceau enchanterait le jury. Elle y avait mis tant d'amour et consacré tant de temps à choisir les paroles avec précision et les accords les plus justes tout en étant profonds et originaux.

Sa peur bleue de la scène ne l'empêchait pas de composer à merveille et si seulement elle était accepté à New York, elle pourrait entreprendre ses études et collaborer avec les plus grands artistes. Tout cela en restant cachée dans les coulisses.

Elle redescendit en toute hâte dans la cuisine et fourra ses affaires dans les mains de Lester. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard amusé et sourit tendrement.

\- Je suis très fier de toi, Ally. J'espère que tu seras acceptée dans cette université et que j'aurais assez d'argent pour te payer tes études.

Elle le remercia d'un rapide hochement de tête et le poussa de force vers l'entrée, tirant sa petite valise derrière elle. De son côté, elle prit son sac à dos et une pomme dans la corbeille avant de les emmener tous deux à l'extérieur.

\- Surtout, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un souci. Et ça ira pour aller en cours ? Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'y emmener, s'excusa son père.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je suis grande maintenant, le rassura-t-elle. Je saurais me débrouiller.

Lester acquiesça d'un coup de menton et ouvrit la portière de sa voiture.

\- Dernière chose, dit-il avant de démarrer.

Ally s'approcha de sa fenêtre, curieuse de savoir pourquoi il abordait un air si sérieux.

\- Pas de bêtises avec cet Austin Moon.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir mais finit par glousser, surprise de voir son père se soucier d'un détail tel que celui-ci.

\- Je te le promets, Papa. Austin est avant tout mon élève, tu sais.

\- Je sais aussi que vous êtes tous les deux des adolescents, bourrés d'hormones qui plus est, riposta-t-il.

Cette fois-ci, Ally s'esclaffa franchement tellement l'idée lui paraissait stupide. Aucune chance que Austin et elle ne deviennent plus que des amis en un mois. Elle revit subitement les mèches blondes du jeune homme dans son esprit. En bataille mais balayées comme il le fallait.  
Une soudaine envie d'y venir y passer sa main lui chatouilla brutalement les doigts. Non, elle ne pouvait se permettre de penser au fils des Moon de cette façon. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle croisa une dernière fois les yeux de son père dont les mains étaient déjà placées sur le volant, elle sut qu'elle commençait à lui mentir.

* * *

Austin se glissa difficilement sur le siège passager de la BMW de son père. Malgré sa cheville encore fraîchement tordue, Mike avait tout de même insisté pour que le blond se rende à son stage. Mais ce dernier lui avait soumis quelques conditions. Il souhaitait commencer plus tôt afin de rentrer dans l'après-midi à la maison et attendre patiemment Ally pour sa leçon de piano. Dire qu'il avait hâte de revoir la jeune fille était un doux euphémisme. Il était complètement excité et ne tenait plus en place depuis hier soir. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait en sa présence lui était encore inconnu mais il ne voulait surtout pas que cette chaleur agréable se déloge de son ventre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement à cette pensée. Il s'était rarement attaché à une personne aussi vite mais il était indubitablement heureux de compter Ally parmi ses amis.

Alors qu'il se trouvait encore perdu dans ses pensées, une silhouette familière le tira brusquement de ses rêveries. Il sourit comme un enfant qui aurait trouvé ses cadeaux au pied du sapin et frappa du poing le tableau de bord, faisant sursauter son père.

\- Austin, qu'est-ce qui-...

\- Arrête la voiture, Papa ! l'interrompit ce dernier, s'affolant comme un fou en voyant la jolie brune sur le trottoir.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, histoire de remettre correctement sa mèche en place et racla sa gorge avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Mike venait tout juste de stationner la voiture aux côtés de l'adolescente.

\- Ally ! s'exclama-t-il en lui lançant son plus beau sourire, découvrant ses dents blanches et brillantes.

Celle-ci parut surprise au premier abord, mais finit par lui rendre un sourire discret.

\- Salut Austin, le salua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ?

\- Oh, je ne voulais pas rentrer aussi tard qu'hier soir, expliqua le blond en un souffle. Nous passons par le lycée Marino, on peut t'y emmener, si tu veux, enchaîna-t-il rapidement.

Il tentait de paraître cool et détendu, parlant sur un ton légèrement nonchalant. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Ally pense à nouveau qu'il parlait comme un prof âgé et stricte.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger...

Elle rougit, une teinte colorée à peine perceptible, et mordilla étrangement une de ses mèches de cheveux bruns, ambrés de cuivre. Austin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, sa façon adorable d'être embarrassée lui accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il ne vit pas le coup de son père venir et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, une douleur se répandit dans ses côtes.

\- Aïe !

Ally éclata soudainement de rire, une main posée sur ses lèvres rosées. Austin rougit immédiatement sans oublier de jeter un regard meurtrier à son paternel.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais avec Austin qui crie et rougit comme une fillette et vous deux qui flirtaient sans arrêt, nous ne sommes pas près d'y arriver à ce lycée ! s'exclama Mike, amusé malgré lui par la situation.

Austin vira de plus en plus écarlate. Ally gloussa une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la portière arrière du véhicule et de s'asseoir aisément sur le siège de cuir. Quant à lui, il aurait souhaité disparaître six pieds sous terre. Humilié devant une fille, qui plus est devant celle qu'il appréciait, était tout simplement horrible. Comme si sa cheville tordue ne lui avait pas causé suffisamment d'embarras...

\- En avant ! déclara Mike à ses côtés.

Austin se ratatina dans son siège, sentant intensément le regard d'Ally posé sur sa nuque.

* * *

 _Terriblement mignon._ C'était tout ce qui était venu à l'esprit d'Ally lorsqu'elle avait vu que Austin rougissait furieusement en face d'elle. Le pauvre garçon se sentait réellement gêné et n'osait pas croisé ses pupilles. Pourtant, Ally avait une nouvelle fois ressenti une boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de glousser, telle une pré-adolescente de douze ans. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter comme cela devant un garçon et elle en était elle-même surprise.

Avec Austin, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'une cheerleader un peu superficielle. En tant que jeune fille assez féminine, elle aimait se comporter tel quel, mais détestait agir comme ces terminales atiffées d'une mini-jupe bien trop courte et d'un haut décolleté serrant vulgairement leur poitrine. Elle devait se l'avouer : elle enviait leurs fines jambes toujours parfaitement bronzées et leur teint impeccablement fait chaque jour. Alors qu'elle, avait hérité de sa mère, une peau horriblement pâle et terne, contrastant avec ses cheveux très bruns de nature, qu'elle avait décidés d'éclaircir au cours de l'année précédente.

Chassant les pensées peu réjouissantes de son esprit, l'adolescente se concentra sur la route, agréablement surprise de voir que le ciel avait laissé percer les rayons du soleil matinal.

\- Alors, comme ça Ally, tu vas au lycée ? résonna subitement la voix de Mike dans l'habitacle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Ally trouva la question assez stupide, surtout qu'elle devait probablement avoir mentionné cette information plusieurs fois auparavant mais le père d'Austin tentait simplement d'être poli, se dit-elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le jeune blond remuer dans son siège, jetant un regard étrange à son père avant de retourner à ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Hmm, oui. Je suis en terminale au lycée Marino.

\- Oh... Et qu'aimerais-tu faire une fois ton diplôme obtenu ?

\- J'ai postulé à MUNY, dit-elle doucement.

Austin lâcha un souffle audible, que Ally prit pour de la surprise.

\- MUNY ?

\- C'est une université prestigieuse de musique à New York, expliqua la jeune fille, le ton légèrement rêveur en faisant allusion à son école si souhaitée.

Austin s'agita une nouvelle fois dans son siège mais Ally tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- Oh, répondit simplement le père de ce dernier. Alors, comme ça, tu vas définitivement quitter Miami l'année prochaine ?

\- Seulement si je suis acceptée, embraya-t-elle directement.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Il lui flasha un sourire dans le rétroviseur après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à son fils puis retourna son attention sur la route.

* * *

\- Merci beaucoup, Mr. Moon.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de chichis entre nous, appelle-moi Mike, répliqua-t-il sur un ton nonchalant et presque blagueur.

Ally eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux d'Austin rouler dans leurs orbites avant qu'elle ne lance un rapide signe en direction de ce dernier. Pourtant, il ne le lui rendit qu'un hochement de tête formel, aucun sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Ally haussa involontairement les épaules puis prit le chemin menant jusqu'aux portes du lycée Marino, se questionnant sur le comportement d'Austin qui avait subitement changé en quelques minutes dans l'habitacle de la BMW. Elle ne saisissait toujours pas son silence étrange et sa mine contrariée, lorsque la conversation s'était engagée avec son père.

Elle tenta de faire abstraction de ses pensées puis prit rapidement la direction de son casier, recevant les taquineries habituelles de certains de ses camarades en chemin, comme chaque jour. Elle ne se plaignait jamais auprès des autres de ce petit harcèlement constant mais elle était indubitablement mécontente et en colère contre ces crétins qui la prenaient pour un punching-ball et dont l'activité favorite était de faire tomber ses manuels scolaires, plusieurs fois dans la journée. Son père n'en savait rien, elle n'avait jamais eu le cœur de lui avouer. Il aurait sûrement eu pitié de sa fille et c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter. Pour le moment, ces bousculements la dérangeaient un peu mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de riposter, sous peine que les choses empirent. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher les bleus et hématomes qui apparaissaient quotidiennement sur ses flancs et le haut de ses bras, qu'elle cachait toujours avec un T-Shirt à manches longues. Alors, elle faisait comme si rien ne l'atteignait, un sourire souvent dessiné sur ses lèvres, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient à chaque coup douloureux, d'échapper ses yeux.

Elle rejoignit enfin la salle de son cours habituel, lançant un vague signe à son amie Latina avant de pénétrer dans la classe, prête à affronter cette journée.

* * *

Austin clopina, appuyé sur ses béquilles, jusqu'à la salle du rembourrage des matelas, présentement le lieu où toute la magie se passait selon son père. Ce dernier avait quitté les environs telle une furie, préférant se rendre au magasin où la vente était probablement bien plus intéressante que ces stupides matelas. Ses mains le tuaient littéralement de douleur, bleus et rougeurs apparaissant sur ses paumes, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement pour sa leçon de piano ce soir. Comment pourrait-il déplacer ses doigts sur les touches si ceux-là étaient déjà crispés par ses béquilles ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout comme le fait qu'Ally veuille devenir une étudiante de MUNY, presque 2000 kilomètres séparant Miami et New York. Pourquoi devait-elle choisir de partir si loin alors qu'elle pouvait prendre la décision de rester en Floride et commencer une carrière dans la musique ? Si sa voix était aussi belle que sa façon de jouer du piano, il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle avait les capacités de réussir en tant que chanteuse. Mais non, son choix était de s'envoler pour la grosse pomme. La vie était injuste. Lui n'aurait jamais la chance d'aller à MUNY, même si son talent lui permettrait très certainement d'être accepté. Il se retrouvait condamné à reprendre une fichue entreprise de literie, dont il se moquait éperdument. Jamais il ne deviendrait chanteur, jamais il ne monterait sur scène devant des milliers de fans hystériques, criant rien que pour sa musique. Il savait qu'agir de manière si péjorative ne l'aiderait pas à croire en son rêve mais après tout, à quoi bon continuer d'espérer ? Il devait bien se faire à l'idée que ses rêveries enfantines s'arrêtaient maintenant, plus précisément dès le jour où ce stage avait commencé. La seule activité divertissante qui lui restait, semblait être ses nouveaux cours de piano qui prendraient fin dans un mois lorsque son stage serait terminé et ses cours qui recommenceraient à nouveau.

\- Austin ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu un des hommes du personnel l'interpeler.

\- Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi, nous avons de nombreuses choses à te montrer.

Austin grogna dans sa barbe avant d'obtempérer puis de suivre les pas de l'ouvrier. On lui présenta les différentes machines qui fabriquaient l'intérieur des matelas et on lui fit même apprendre quelques nouveaux gestes. Le jeune homme essaya tant bien que mal de s'intéresser un minimum au monde de ses parents mais finit par souffler bruyamment et de jurer tout fort à l'heure de sa pause déjeuner, lorsqu'il fut enfin libéré de ce calvaire. Malheureusement, il ne prédit pas l'arrivée de sa mère, juste derrière lui.

\- Austin, je t'en prie ! s'égosilla-t-elle en posant une main alarmante sur son épaule. Surveille un peu ton langage ! Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas éduqué de cette manière !

 _Vous ne m'avez pas éduqué tout court_ , pensa-t-il à dire tout haut mais se retint de justesse quand il croisa le regard d'avertissement que lui jetait Mimi.

\- Désolé, bredouilla-t-il, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Le visage de sa mère se radoucit visiblement en entendant ses excuses.

\- Chéri, je passais simplement te faire un petit coucou pour voir si tout allait bien, enchaîna-t-elle après un court silence.

Bien que le musicien avait passé une presque terrible mâtinée, il répondit assez vaguement, détaillant les choses qu'on lui avait montrées. Mimi hocha fermement la tête avant de poursuivre par d'autres questions, tandis que le blond mâchait son sandwich distraitement.

\- Alors, j'ai appris par ton père qu'Ally Dawson envisageait de continuer sa scolarité à MUNY ?

Pourquoi le sujet devait-il se tourner vers sa nouvelle amie ? Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de son choix d'université particulièrement car celui-ci ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais même en si peu de temps, il ne souhaitait pas qu'Ally quitte Miami. _Le_ quitte.

\- Austin ? demanda sa mère, confuse.

Il releva la tête, passa nerveusement sa main entre ses mèches blondes.

\- Oui, elle souhaite sûrement étudier un peu plus le piano, dit-il évasivement.

Il tenta de sourire mais son ton déçu et un peu triste ne manqua pas à Mimi qui lui donna un regard curieux. Un regard plein de compréhension et pétillant. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant d'abandonner les lieux mais Austin n'omit pas d'entendre les brèves paroles qu'elle murmura avant d'atteindre la porte.

"Cette fille a définitivement une emprise sur lui."

* * *

 **Alors, petite review ?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Un de mes chapitres préférés ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est aussi le plus long jusqu'à présent : 3643 mots. Profitez-en car ils ne seront pas toujours aussi longs... S'il vous plait, laissez une review ! Et encore une fois, même les visiteurs !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre neuf : Sulk and Shave**

Ally saisit le reste de ses affaires en ouvrant son casier avant de prendre la direction des portes du lycée. Le mercredi après-midi, comme tous les autres jours de la semaine, son action principale consistait à se tenir derrière le comptoir du Sonic Boom et sourire aimablement aux différents clients. Elle se ravissait déjà à l'idée de retrouver ses instruments si adorés lorsque la lanière de son sac glissa brusquement de son épaule droite, répandant son contenu entier sur le sol et provoquant le rire de plusieurs élèves.

\- Alors Dawson, s'exclama une nouvelle fois Dean Mason, un rictus diabolique plaqué sur les lèvres. On n'est plus capable de tenir son sac correctement ?

Quelques gloussements s'échappèrent à nouveau de la bouche de ses camarades alors que Ally tentait vainement de ravaler ses larmes de rage, humiliée devant des dizaines d'élèves. Les yeux verts et froids de Dean la scrutaient sans pitié alors qu'il continuait ses moqueries en donnant des coups de pieds dans ses manuels, l'empêchant ainsi de les récupérer. Elle s'abaissa pour les ramasser avant d'essayer de relever la tête de façon digne, prouvant à Dean qu'elle n'était en rien touchée par ses actions. Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à trouver la tête familière d'un certain blond en champ de vision.

\- Au-Austin ? bégaya-t-elle, plus que troublée.

Agrippé aux deux manches de ses béquilles, il l'observa quelques secondes, semblant assez déconcerté par la situation qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Elle rougit une teinte plus foncée lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toujours à genoux sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte et le visage relevé dans sa direction. Écarlate, la jeune fille évita la main que lui tendait l'adolescent, gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, puis rassembla toutes ses affaires avant de les fourrer en vrac dans son sac en daim.

\- Oh, mais que vois-je ? siffla Dean sur un ton moqueur. Ton prince charmant est venu à ta rescousse ? Dommage qu'il n'ait plus l'usage de ses mains...

La brunette vit très rapidement une once de colère passer dans les pupilles noisette de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci esquissa une grimace mais ignora le commentaire stupide du jeune homme, préférant donner un petit coup de menton pour inciter Ally à sortir avec lui. Elle replaça à nouveau sa sacoche sur une épaule avant de prêter le pas à Austin qui se hâtait déjà jusqu'aux grilles de l'école. Elle entendit le rire de Mason à quelques mètres d'elle et les chuchotements curieux des autres élèves présents dans le hall. Ally aurait très bien pu laisser couler quelques larmes d'humiliation, crier à Dean une insulte loin de fonctionner mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Son attention se porta sur Austin Moon, le garçon qui venait de se montrer à ses côtés, à l'instant où elle en avait le plus besoin. Ce dernier ne dit rien, ne montra aucun signe qu'il souhaitait discuter de l'incident qui s'était déroulé sous son nez. Ses béquilles claquaient régulièrement sur le bitume du parking, ses yeux semblaient fixés sur un seul et unique point, ses cheveux blonds se rebellaient dans le vent maritime de Miami. Bien qu'il était temporairement handicapé, il ne marchait pas plus lentement pour autant. On aurait pu le comparer à un lapin, les pattes avant similaires à ses cannes.

Malgré elle, Ally appréhendait la réaction d'Austin. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des pensées qui lui traversaient la tête au moment présent. Ressentait-il de la pitié pour elle ? De la compassion ? Ou pire, du dégoût ? Pensait-il qu'elle était incroyablement faible et n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation ? La musicienne avait tout simplement envie de hurler sa frustration au monde. Les bousculades de Dean ne l'avaient jamais ennuyée ainsi auparavant. Mais maintenant que son nouvel élève avait découvert ce problème de harcèlement quotidien, elle voulait juste trouver un parfait endroit pour se cacher et ne plus jamais affronter à nouveau son regard.

Clopin-clopant sur ses béquilles, Austin parvint jusqu'à la BMW de ce matin alors que la jeune fille essayait tant bien que mal d'arriver à son niveau, trottinant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant la portière et s'appuya contre la carrosserie avant de faire demi-tour. Un regard empli de questions se planta dans les pupilles chocolat d'Ally. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir répondre à tous ses questionnements maintenant. Dans l'habitacle de la voiture se trouvait Mike, indifférent au monde extérieur et remuant sa tête en rythme au son de la musique. Ally aurait tout fait pour que celui-ci daigne tourner son visage dans sa direction et lui évite toute cette discussion inutile et embarrassante.

\- Ally... commença Austin, la voix douce.

Ses chaussures devinrent plus intéressantes tout à coup.

\- Ally, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

Ses yeux finirent par rencontrer le noisette profond des siens.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit à propos de cet harcèlement ?

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'immisces dans ma vie et ais constamment pitié de moi, grommela la brunette.

\- Je croyais que nous étions amis, maintenant, répondit le blond, légèrement déçu. Tu peux te confier à moi, tu sais.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines d'Ally. Personne n'avait le droit de s'imposer tel que le faisait Austin et l'aider avec ces stupides problèmes qui ne concernaient qu'elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre faire attention à elle alors qu'il éprouvait simplement de la pitié pour la petite personne qu'elle était. Ally ne savait pas réellement pour quelle raison elle semblait brutalement en colère contre lui. Le fait qu'il est été contrarié ce matin dans la voiture à cause de son annonce pour MUNY mais aussi qu'il soit venu jusqu'à son lycée afin de venir la chercher, la mettait en rogne. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle aurait probablement trouvé cela mignon et touchant mais cette fois, c'en était trop. Elle n'était pas prête à partager ses soucis avec une personne, qui plus est un garçon, qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis quatre jours. Elle avait besoin de bien plus de temps pour accorder sa confiance.

\- Austin, tu es presque un étranger pour moi ! Ça fait quatre jours que je te connais, seulement quatre jours ! Peu importe si nous sommes amis ou pas, je suis d'abord ta professeure !

Les larmes risquaient de déborder de ses yeux à tout moment. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Austin car en réalité, même s'ils s'étaient rencontrés officiellement dimanche dernier, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Pourtant, elle ne sentait pas encore prête à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il la rejette, peur qu'il ne voit en elle qu'une fille incapable de se défendre.

Les rôles s'inversaient. Elle, qui était triste d'apprendre qu'il était un garçon solitaire vivant avec des parents brisant son rêve, se retrouvait à présent dans une situation aussi malheureuse.

Dans ses yeux noisette qui continuaient de la fixer depuis maintes minutes, quelque chose se brisa. Il détourna son regard tristement, faisant éclater le cœur d'Ally au passage et ouvrit la portière arrière sans un mot.

\- Austin, je-, tenta-elle, voyant clairement que le jeune homme était vexé par ces propos.

\- Monte dans la voiture, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid, ne croisant pas son expression. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il ferma la portière le plus durement possible, en équilibre sur un pied, puis monta à son tour sur le siège passager.

\- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, s'exclama le père d'Austin en démarrant le moteur. J'ai bien cru que vous étiez restés coincés dans cette école ! dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ni Austin, ni Ally ne rirent à sa tentative de blague. La jeune fille se mordait les lèvres anxieusement, regrettant déjà toutes les paroles blessantes qu'elle avait pu dire à Austin.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, à présent confus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, qui triturait nerveusement ses mains, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Rien Papa, murmura-t-il rapidement. Dépose-moi en premier à la maison, la douleur de ma cheville me tue littéralement. Tu connais le chemin jusque chez Ally ?

Mike hocha simplement la tête alors qu'Ally culpabilisait terriblement, assise sur son siège de cuir.

* * *

Austin claqua furieusement la porte de sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, un cri de douleur lui échappant lorsque sa cheville oubliée frappa le bois du meuble. Sa journée ne s'était pourtant pas si mal déroulée. Mais encore une fois, Ally Dawson était toujours présente pour lui embrouiller l'esprit de pensées confuses. Peut-être qu'il avait agi de manière puérile en la boudant après ses paroles mais il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié ses mots. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'ils restaient encore inconnus aux yeux de l'autre mais Austin avait pensé que la jeune fille pouvait se confier à lui. Après tout, il avait probablement tort. Lui n'était qu'un adolescent asocial, manquant cruellement d'amis pour une personne de son âge et qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec son meilleur et seul ami, Dez. Elle, peut-être pas plus populaire, mais connaissait bien le monde extérieur, savait vivre en communauté. Alors, donner sa confiance à un étranger ne faisait pas partie de ses capacités.

Austin commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Assez d'être confiant et sûr de lui dans sa propre maison, pourtant plus timide et réservé à l'extérieur. Assez d'être traité comme un mouton suivant la voie de ses parents. Et surtout, assez de cette vie monotone où la seule touche de couleur se trouvait être un certain roux. Et peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer mais une brunette aux yeux chocolat faisait probablement aussi partie de cette touche plus vive.

Un frappement vint l'interrompre dans ses pensées. Il se redressa rapidement, prenant soin de ramener prudemment sa cheville sur le matelas, et racla sa gorge pour signaler à la personne qu'elle était autorisée à pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Chéri ? demanda la voix enjouée, comme à son habitude, de sa mère.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, restant néanmoins devant la porte, un sourire sincère étiré sur son visage. Même si ses parents l'ennuyaient parfois, Austin se sentit incroyablement soulagé en apercevant la douce expression de sa créatrice. Sa présence parvenait toujours à l'apaiser dans ses moments les plus sombres.

\- Austin, reprit-elle, tu ne m'a pas l'air en forme. Ton père m'a aussi dit pour ta cheville. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai mal mais seul le repos pourra me faire du bien. Je pense que je vais dormir un peu.

Mimi fonça légèrement les sourcils comme si quelque chose d'autre l'ennuyait.

\- Tu as l'air triste, chéri. N'y-a-t-il pas une autre raison, mise à part ta cheville ?

Austin ne pouvait définitivement pas lui révéler qu'Ally l'avait mis dans tous ses états et avait entrainé toute une réflexion sur sa position dans la société.

\- Je te jure, Maman, mise à part cette stupide cheville, tout va bien. Je suis simplement fatigué, murmura-t-il.

Mimi finit par hocher la tête avant de venir déposer un tendre baiser contre son front. Austin s'allongea de nouveau, se satisfaisant du parfum de cette dernière en s'enveloppant dans ses couvertures. Cependant, il ne manqua pas ses paroles lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce.

\- Je sais qu'Ally a un effet sur ton comportement, Austin. Je le sais. Tu ne pourras pas me le cacher bien longtemps.

Sa tête se posa d'elle-même sur l'oreiller de plumes, une seule question tournant inlassablement en boucle.

 _Et si ma mère avait raison ?_

* * *

Ally débarqua en trombe sur les lieux de Sonic Boom, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les oreilles bourdonnantes. La culpabilité la submergeait encore mais une part de colère avait aussi repris sa place. Elle jeta son sac de cours derrière le comptoir, surprenant une femme d'entretien à l'autre bout de la pièce puis saisit son journal, les mains presque tremblantes. Il était inconcevable qu'elle ouvre le magasin et reçoive des clients alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un état émotionnel instable et suffisant pour effrayer les acheteurs.

Seules quelques paroles de chanson pourraient calmer sa drôle de frustration. Elle nota en un temps record les idées qui lui traversaient la tête, prenant le temps d'être plus paisible au passage, avant d'attraper son téléphone afin de vérifier quelconques messages manqués.  
Contre tout attente, elle s'aperçut d'un SMS de son père lui faisant savoir à quelle date il comptait revenir à Miami. Et elle ne fut pas réellement heureuse d'apprendre qu'il serait là au plus tard le samedi matin, soit trois nuits et deux jours et demi passés seule. Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune excuse pour se justifier si Mimi insistait pour qu'elle passe un peu plus de temps avec Austin ce soir. Bien que le garçon refuserait probablement, compte-tenu de leur fraîche dispute. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas échapper à la leçon de piano. Elle se devait d'être professionnelle et mettre de côté les différends pour parvenir à faire ce cours dans la tranquillité.

* * *

Ally s'occupa le reste de l'après-midi en gérant le magasin, tout en rédigeant une dissertation lorsqu'elle possédait quelques pauses. Sa colère s'affaiblit peu à peu et un sentiment de regret profond l'eut remplacée. À l'heure de partir, elle fourra deux ou trois partitions en vrac dans son sac puis se hâta à l'extérieur, plus nerveuse que jamais. Ce garçon allait la rendre folle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ressenti un sentiment d'anxiété et de panique aussi profond ? Une belle lurette.

Mimi ouvrit doucement la porte lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, lui offrant un sourire qu'Ally prit comme chaleureux. Elle l'invita à monter par elle-même dans la chambre d'Austin après lui avoir tendu aimablement un grand verre d'eau pour se remettre du chemin, bien que la jeune femme, même ayant les nerfs à fleur de peau, ne se plaignait pas de marcher. Il était à peine six heures quinze et même si son cours ne commençait pas avant un quart d'heure, elle supposa que ce n'était pas plus mal pour s'expliquer avec le jeune homme.

Elle gravit les escaliers, le cœur battant plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et son verre plein toujours empoigné dans sa main. Avant de frapper le bois de sa porte, elle avala un peu d'eau, opération difficile lorsqu'on avait la gorge nouée. Sa main libre fit retentir trois petits coups sonores. Mais lorsqu'elle n'obtint aucune réponse, sa voix fluette s'éleva, presque timide :

\- Austin ?

\- Tu es là ? reprit-elle plus fort et distinctement.

Elle tendit l'oreille contre la porte mais bizarrement, le bruit qu'elle parvint à percevoir ne fut pas un provenant de sa chambre. Elle but le reste de son eau, la bouche soudain sèche. Le son la guida plus loin dans le couloir et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, un hoquet de surprise lui échappa en même temps que son verre de sa paume. Des dizaines de bouts coupants s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, sous les yeux ébaillis de la brune.

\- Ally ?!

Austin Moon apparut pleinement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bains, le torse nu, le visage barbouillé de mousse à raser et un rasoir serré dans sa main droite. Les joues d'Ally s'empourprèrent immédiatement alors qu'Austin la regardait, incrédule.

\- Ally, tu-tu es arrivée tôt ! balbutia le jeune homme.

\- Oh Austin, je suis vraiment dé-, commença-t-elle sur un ton coupable.

Elle n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque Mimi accourut à ses côtés, ses boucles blondes volant derrière elle.

\- Ally, tu vas bien ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle aperçut rapidement les morceaux de verre dispersés un peu partout sur le sol et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oh, Ally, tu m'as faite peur. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave lorsque j'ai entendu le verre se briser.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Mimi, dit Ally, ignorant le fait que la mère de son élève s'était fait du souci pour elle. Je vais tout nettoyer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ramasserai.

Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son fils alors qu'Ally devenait plus écarlate au fil des secondes et essayait vainement de contrôler ses émotions. Elle n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi et du comment elle était parvenue à lâcher son verre.

\- Austin, mais pourquoi avais-tu besoin de te raser maintenant ?

L'adolescent regarda sa mère, semblant subjugué. Ally ne parvint pas à détacher ses yeux de son torse nu lorsqu'elle vit ses abdominaux se contracter dangereusement.

 _Reste concentrée_ , Ally, se réprimanda-t-elle, agacée que quelques pectoraux l'affectent ainsi.

\- Eh bien, je venais de me réveiller alors j'ai jugé que j'avais encore assez de temps pour me laver avant qu'Ally ne vienne me donner ma leçon, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle arrive à l'avance. Maintenant, si vous voudriez bien me...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! l'interrompit la voix grave de Mike.

Ally jura qu'elle entendit Austin prononcer un mot peu poli dans sa barbe. Qu'il avait toujours littéralement recouverte de mousse blanche par la même occasion.

\- Bon sang, explosa-t-il enfin, faisant sursauter Ally, est-ce possible que je finisse de me raser tranquillement ?!

\- Allons, Fils, pas besoin d'être si agressif..., tenta de le raisonner son père.

Ally observa son visage se contracter dans un geste de colère. Ses poings se resserrèrent autour du manche de son rasoir et sa mâchoire se tendit, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire complètement perdre tous ses moyens. Elle se mordit la joue intérieure, priant pour qu'il retourne le plus vite possible dans la salle de bains et lui évite au passage que son regard persiste à dévier sur son ventre finement ciselé. Elle qui ne montrait jamais un grand intérêt pour les garçons en général, la voilà qui se retrouvait nez à nez avec un dont les muscles devaient sûrement en faire craquer plus d'une. Et elle ne parvenait même pas à se contrôler.

 _Tu es pathétique_ , lui murmura la voix de sa conscience.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées embarrassantes et revint à l'instant présent.

\- Ally, plaida doucement la voix d'Austin.

Elle pivota pour rencontrer ses yeux où une colère farouche mais aussi une peine terrible pouvait s'y lire.

\- Va préparer le cours dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Il lui lança un demi-sourire, et sans broncher, elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois auprès de Mimi et Mike avant de presser le pas jusqu'à la chambre du musicien.

* * *

Austin regagna le lavabo directement après avoir informé qu'il comptait bientôt rejoindre Ally, sans jeter un seul regard à ses parents. Il jugeait inutile de piquer une crise de colère et préférait se calmer par lui-même. À vrai dire, il se demandait pour quelle raison il s'était emporté si vite. Ce n'était évidemment pas la faute d'Ally mais il ne pouvait pas non plus affirmer qu'elle était totalement innocente. Il n'avait clairement pas manqué ses yeux chocolat fixés sur son torse et dire qu'il était embarrassé aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait terriblement gêné qu'Ally le voit dans cette situation, surtout qu'elle ne semblait pas la désapprécier. Non qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette attention inattendue mais de la part d'Ally Dawson, c'était plutôt surprenant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas prétendre la connaître car, comme celle-ci l'avait si bien dit il y a quelques heures, ils s'étaient rencontrés officiellement dimanche dernier.

Il rasa en quatrième vitesse le peu qu'il lui restait avant d'asperger son visage d'eau fraîche. Sans plus tarder, il prit la direction de sa chambre, son rythme cardiaque habituel s'accélérant au fur et à mesure de ses pas. Les muscles tendus et le ventre grouillant de sensations étranges, il se stoppa devant sa porte, prêt à tourner la poignée. Mais ce geste en fut impossible lorsqu'il entendit une voix divine et tendre à l'intérieur de la pièce. _Ally_. Une chanson dont la mélodie ne lui revenait pas retentissait dans l'air ambiant, apportant des frissons dans tout son être. Sa voix était incroyablement douce et on n'aurait pas fait la différence entre cette pureté et un ange tombé du ciel.

Ne contrôlant soudainement plus ses émotions, il activa la poignée et pénétra en trombe dans la chambre. La voix d'Ally s'estompa instantanément, arrêtant par la même occasion la boule de chaleur qui grandissait au creux du ventre du blond. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il était en train de faire, qu'il s'entendait déjà dire :

\- Ally Dawson, le chant est né pour toi.


	11. Chapter 10

**Encore un chapitre assez long ! Le prochain le sera moins car il sera divisé en deux parties donc profitez-en ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Reassure & Ramble**

 _\- Ally Dawson, le chant est né pour toi._

Les joues d'Ally prirent une teinte joliment rose lorsqu'elle entendit la porte frapper brusquement contre le mur. Austin pénétra dans la pièce, le souffle court, manquant toujours d'un T-Shirt. Elle ne perçut presque pas sa phrase mais rougit de plus belle quand l'information lui monta au cerveau et qu'elle en comprit enfin le sens. C'était probablement le compliment le plus beau qu'on ne lui ait jamais fait. Pas forcément le plus sincère, ni le plus tendre mais celui qui signifiait le plus pour elle. Les yeux d'Austin étudièrent prudemment son visage comme s'il cherchait une quelconque trace de remerciement dans son regard.

Elle finit par détourner la tête, trop troublée par son attitude si intense.

Après ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, le jeune homme s'avança dans sa direction afin de prendre place à ses côtés en posant ses béquilles prudemment sur le sol. La jambe d'Ally, plus particulièrement son genou, trembla nerveusement à son mouvement soudain. La tension était palpable. Une emprise se fit tout à coup sur sa rotule et Ally en fut si surprise, qu'elle perdit presque le clavier électronique calé entre ses doigts et poussa un cri aigu en rebondissant sur le matelas. Austin retira sa paume tout aussi vite qu'il l'eût posée et observa longuement la jeune femme, attendant probablement qu'elle recouvre ses esprits.

\- Ally, je suis désolé. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal, murmura-t-il tristement.

La dénommée sourit faiblement, hochant presque imperceptiblement la tête. Elle rassembla ses partitions, qui avaient volées dans tous les sens lorsqu'elle avait sursauté brusquement. Elle sentit de nouveau Austin lui jeter un regard en coin. Elle ne voulait désespérément pas avoir peur de lui ; pourtant, son contact lui rappelait constamment Dean Mason. Austin ne ressemblait en rien à cet adolescent sans cœur mais rien ne lui assurait entièrement cela. Encore une fois, elle ne connaissait que très peu de sa personnalité, bien qu'ils aient découvert beaucoup de choses à propos de l'un et l'autre au cours de ces derniers jours.

Comme si celui-ci pouvait voir qu'elle pensait à lui, il l'interpella une nouvelle fois, la voix très douce.

\- Ally, tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne poserai jamais la main sur toi comme l'ont fait les garçons de ton lycée.

Elle tourna son visage, en hésitant fortement. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient fixés sur sa silhouette avec une intensité toujours aussi troublante. Il remit en place derrière son oreille, une boucle rebelle qui lui tombait devant les yeux et Ally recula presque, étonnée de cette tendresse qui avait empli son geste.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante tout à coup ? lui demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille donna une nouvelle réponse silencieuse, ne trouvant plus ses mots. Elle ne savait même pas la raison pour laquelle elle se comportait comme cela. Quelques heures avant, elle était en colère contre lui et se sentait coupable mais lorsqu'il l'avait vue chanter, elle avait soudain eu l'impression d'être au plus vulnérable de sa forme. Elle avait encore du mal à digérer les événements de la journée.

\- Je suis désolée Austin, admit-elle enfin. Désolée d'avoir réagi si sèchement alors que tu es tout de même venu jusqu'au lycée afin de me ramener chez moi. Mais tu dois comprendre que faire confiance et s'ouvrir à quelqu'un demande plus que quelques jours. Et lorsque je te vois, je n'ai pas envie de te faire part de Dean Mason et compagnie mais t'apprendre à jouer du piano, comme je suis censée le faire depuis le début, finit-elle, la voix plus tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

À travers ses paroles, Ally parvint enfin à se relaxer et chasser l'anxiété qui l'habitait auparavant. Austin se tut pendant quelques secondes mais elle n'osa pas le presser et préféra faire de même. Ce fut la voix presque tremblante qu'il répondit enfin, peu sûr de ses mots.

\- Tu-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Ally. C'est moi qui étais en tort. J'aurais dû savoir que tu n'allais pas répondre à cette question. Mais tu comprends, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis et j'ai tendance à brûler quelques étapes lorsque je rencontre une nouvelle personne, expliqua-t-il, le regard posé sur ses genoux. Tu as sûrement raison mais c'est parfois plus facile de se confier à un étranger... Alors, si tu as besoin d'une oreille, je serais là pour t'écouter.

Il releva la tête et Ally perçut une note de tristesse dans ses pupilles claires. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais se surprit en serrant son genou en signe de compassion. Des fourmillements étranges lui coururent dans les doigts. Il lui lança un sourire timide avant de reporter son attention sur sa main agrippant toujours sa jambe. Un silence mi-tendu, mi-confortable s'était installé mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir le briser. Austin prit finalement sa paume dans la sienne, quelque peu hésitant, et Ally aspira une grande goulée d'air, soudain grandement consciente du fait que la porte de la chambre était close et qu'ils étaient deux adolescents seuls dans une pièce, avec Austin toujours à moitié nu.

\- C'est gentil, Austin. Et je comprends ta situation, je sais que ce n'est pas facile même si tout le monde semble croire qu'être riche signifie être heureux.

Ô combien elle savait que l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. Austin Moon en était le parfait exemple.

* * *

Finalement, ils avaient débuté pour de bon le cours de piano, laissant de côté les événements de la journée derrière eux. Ally avait été plus que soulagée de voir Austin enfiler un T-Shirt avant de venir la rejoindre sur le lit, le clavier posé sur leurs genoux. Elle n'était pas encore consciente de la raison qui la poussait à observer Austin de cette manière. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de stopper ses pensées peu innocentes et arrête de prendre son torse bronzé pour une distraction. Elle allait peut-être décrocher une place à MUNY. Pas question de trop s'attacher à un garçon maintenant alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.  
Ally avait connu très peu de gente masculine dans sa courte existence. Bien sûr, elle fréquentait régulièrement Dez qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement mais rarement un garçon s'était tourné vers elle pour l'inviter à sortir ou simplement discuter, comme toutes les filles de son âge en rêvaient. Son premier baiser lui avait été volé, bien que ce n'était clairement pas une chose qui l'offusquait. Elle préférait avoir connu une expérience que devoir expliquer maladroitement qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de copain. Trish s'obstinait toujours pour lui "arranger des coups" comme son amie aimait si bien le dire, mais elle refusait aimablement prétextant que les garçons l'intéressaient peu pour le moment et que son prince charmant viendrait un jour où elle ne s'y attendrait pas.

Évidemment, la brune pouvait consumer son temps à lire seulement des romances un peu trop belles pour être réalistes mais qui ne la faisaient pas moins rêvasser pour autant. Elle croyait tout de même en l'amour, peut-être pas au premier regard mais elle était convaincue que dans ce vaste monde, des couples s'aimaient et se promettaient d'être fidèles jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Cliché, c'était vrai. Mais elle souhaitait se reposer sur cette thèse et croire ainsi qu'elle ne finirait pas ses jours seule.

Une main calleuse lui passa soudainement devant le visage et elle revint au moment présent, secouant sa tête afin de se focaliser.

\- Ally, ça va ? s'enquit gentiment Austin. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pendant quelques minutes...

Elle sourit aimablement pour rassurer le jeune homme et ce dernier fit de même, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur les touches du piano électronique.

\- Ally ? demanda une deuxième fois Austin.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme hocha pleinement la tête, lui incitant à poser sa question.

\- Tu sais, je pense que toi et moi devrions apprendre à nous connaître. En dehors de ces cours, je veux dire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me considères comme un simple élève. Je sais que c'est peut-être trop te demander, mais nous avons le même âge et je-...

Ally interrompit le blond, trop heureuse de l'entendre prononcer ces mots.

\- Je serai ravie de pouvoir mieux te connaître, Austin.

* * *

Lorsque Austin entendit ses paroles, une vague de soulagement intense le frappa et un poids énorme tomba de ses épaules qu'il ne savait pas qu'il portait. Un sourire éclaira son visage, si grand qu'il était certain qu'il avait la capabilité d'atteindre le coin de ses yeux. Austin souhaitait véritablement connaître la fille qu'Ally était à l'intérieur. Découvrir ses goûts personnels, partager plus en détail sa passion pour la musique avec elle et pouvoir compter sur elle comme une véritable amie. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très sûr de s'attacher aussi vite mais il n'y pouvait absolument rien. Cette fille possédait un atout charmant, dont il ne parvenait pas encore à poser le doigt dessus, mais qui l'attirait indubitablement.  
Alors qu'Ally reprenait avec d'autres accords simplistes, Austin la coupa brusquement dans ses exercices, ayant une idée formidable en tête. Il devait tenter le coup. Tant pis si cela échouait.

\- Ally, euh... Ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un autre truc dans la semaine en dehors de ces cours ? Je sais pas, un ciné ou une glace, ce qui te ferait plaisir...

Il sentit soudain que sa demande tournait en un bégaiement complet et il se stoppa abruptement, les joues rougies par l'embarras. À sa grande surprise, Ally éclata de rire et se passa une main sur le ventre tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Austin fronça légèrement les sourcils, se frappant mentalement pour la stupidité de sa question et le râteau qu'il allait probablement bientôt se prendre.

Ally parvint finalement à calmer ses gloussements et Austin attendit l'humiliation imminente qui allait lui tomber dessus.

\- Austin, dit la jeune fille, toujours un sourire en coin, tu perds souvent tes mots et tes moyens en demandant à une fille de sortir ? C'est drôle, tout de même. J'ai toujours cru que le fameux _Austin Moon_ était confiant lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler aux filles.

Austin rougit de plus belle, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Ally à nouveau. Comme par hasard, la fille qu'il avait réellement envie de connaître, lui faisait perdre toute contenance. Mais Ally n'était pas forcément le genre de filles dont il avait l'habitude. Elle était peut-être, voire certainement moins superficielle que les autres adolescentes qui le voyaient comme le beau gosse snob de la ville.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre, tentant un ton plus convaincant :

\- Ça-ça ne te dit rien ? J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée...

Ally se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur son visage. Austin eut tout à coup envie de se frapper pour sa naïveté. Ally était en train de jouer avec ses nerfs et semblait plutôt apprécier cela. Évidemment qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de refuser ! Enfin, Austin croyait avoir interprété correctement ses signaux...

Un petit cri strident lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit un poing ferme lui frapper les côtes. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'Ally s'esclaffait déjà, une énième fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Ça commençait à en devenir presque frustrant. Quel genre de fille était Ally pour le prendre si peu au sérieux ? Il n'était jamais passé autant pour un idiot devant la gente féminine. Pas même la fois où la jolie fille l'avait rejeté avec une phrase qui serait gravée pour le reste de sa vie dans son esprit.

\- Dé-désolée, Austin, hoqueta la brune entre deux quintes de rire. Tu es adorable. Bien sûr que j'accepterais de sortir avec toi !

 _Adorable_ ? Probablement la toute première fois qu'Ally employait ce terme. Il ne savait pas exactement la façon dont il devait le prendre mais il décida de laisser passer et d'agir  
intelligemment pour une fois.

\- Cool ! sourit-il sincèrement.

Pourtant, dans son esprit, Austin ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : montrer à Ally Dawson que le _Austin Moon_ était en effet plus confiant qu'elle ne le croyait. Il devait faire une croix sur un film, un dîner, un parc d'attraction. Leur rendez-vous devait en mettre plein la vue à sa petite brunette. Et il avait l'idée parfaite pour cela.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants passèrent si vite qu'Austin n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir. Son stage se prolongea, ses cours de piano avec Ally eurent lieu comme il était prévu mais Austin ne refit pas allusion à la sortie qu'il prévoyait. Convaincre ses parents n'avait pas été bien difficile. Ils lui avaient passé l'argent sans discuter, probablement en pensant que leur fils souhaitait une rémunération du travail qu'il avait fourni ces quatre derniers jours. Ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne. S'ils venaient à apprendre la raison pour laquelle il avait dépensé cet argent, il pouvait dire adieu à ses leçons de piano. Déjà que ses parents n'étaient pas les premiers fans de ces cours et n'en voyaient pas l'utilité, alors, ils ne devaient en aucun cas être avertis de la soirée qu'il s'apprêtait à passer en compagnie d'Ally. Ce soir, il prétexterait simplement aller dormir chez Dez, jouer aux jeux vidéos et manger une montagne de pancakes.

À ce moment présent, il se trouvait avec la petite brune, le clavier du piano à nouveau placé sur leurs genoux. Celui qu'il avait pris soin de commander n'arriverait sûrement que dans le courant de la semaine prochaine et il mourrait d'impatience de le voir installé dans sa chambre. Le cours avait débuté depuis une petite demi-heure et le blond se massait déjà mentalement et nerveusement la nuque à l'idée de devoir demander si Ally était capable de sortir avec lui ce soir. Lui qui désirait prouver à la jeune fille qu'il était terriblement confiant, c'était peut-être raté avec elle... Il s'en voulait d'agir toujours sur ses gardes en sa compagnie. Mais en même temps, il s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise avec une fille depuis un petit bout de temps. Il ne parvenait pas réellement à expliquer ses sentiments : c'était comme si Ally semblait être une amie de longue date et à la fois, ce qui était vrai, une connaissance toute fraîche. Il avait légèrement peur de brusquer les choses avec elle. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas l'offenser, lui faire du mal. Il voulait apprendre à la connaître proprement, gagner sa confiance comme il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent avec une fille.

\- Ally, débuta-t-il prudemment, es-tu libre ce soir ?

Nous étions vendredi. Avec presque certitude, Austin savait qu'elle serait disponible un vendredi soir.

\- Euh... Je n'ai rien de prévu, il me semble.

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant les paumes et sur un ton plus excité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Préviens ton père, ce soir, nous sortons !

Il lui lança un immense sourire, incapable de contenir sa joie. Ally le regarda, confuse pendant un instant. Ses sourcils étaient joliment froncés et son nez, adorablement retroussé, tique qu'il avait du mal à désapprécier.

\- Austin, je...

\- Aucune objection ! Je t'emmène ce soir, point final. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être te laisser partir, si tu veux te préparer un peu, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil qu'il tenta de rendre séducteur, seulement afin de la faire rire et de briser la glace.

Ally gloussa finalement et le poids qu'Austin portait sur ses épaules, s'allégea un peu plus.

\- Et choisis quelque chose de confortable et léger ! ajouta-t-il. Tu ne le regretteras pas...

Austin faillit presque dire un autre adjectif mais se retint au dernier moment, sachant qu'Ally allait encore rougir comme une pivoine. Clairement, il devait à tout prix arrêter les pensées qui lui traversaient la tête, faisant de lui un adolescent pas si innocent qu'il ne laissait paraître.

De plus, il avait curieusement ces pensées plus régulièrement depuis quelques jours et cela le perturbait légèrement. Était-ce réellement à cause d'Ally Dawson ?

* * *

Ally n'eut pas le choix. Non que ça l'embêtait, en toute franchise. Passer une soirée en compagnie d'Austin, apprendre à le connaître un peu plus et profiter de sa personnalité, était une idée qui ne la déplaisait pas. Durant les derniers cours de piano, après qu'ils aient mis les choses au clair à propos de l'incident qui avait eu lieu au lycée, elle avait pratiquement passé son temps à le charrier, au point de faire bégayer le pauvre garçon qui ne demandait finalement qu'une simple sortie avec elle. Ally devait se l'avouer : avoir cet effet sur Austin Moon avait particulièrement reboosté sa confiance. Elle qui avait toujours cru qu'elle ne serait jamais vraiment à l'aise avec un garçon, la voici qu'elle se retrouvait à jouer de la nervosité d'un autre. C'était plutôt mesquin de sa part mais Trish aurait été plus que fière d'elle.

En ce qui concernait celle-ci, Ally l'appela en quatrième vitesse dès qu'elle eut l'occasion sur le chemin qui la ramenait chez elle. Elle était évidemment de retour à pieds, ne souhaitant pas déranger Austin avec sa cheville tordue et les parents de ce dernier qui semblaient occupés par d'autres soucis.

Ally avait informé son amie de la plupart des détails tout en lui demandant quelques conseils pour la sortie.

\- Oh, Ally, susurra Trish, ce gars est clairement intéressé par toi, ma chère.

Cette dernière pouffa audiblement. Un garçon comme Austin, "intéressé" par elle ? Le monde arrêterait de tourner, lorsqu'un riche, attrayant, talentueux jeune homme (de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, en tout cas), souhaiterait plus qu'une relation amicale avec elle. Ally savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de le juger ainsi, surtout qu'elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant ; pourtant, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Parce qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle était presque certaine d'une chose : Austin Moon ne la désappréciait pas.

* * *

 **Alors, avez-vous une petite idée du rendez-vous que prévoit Austin ? Le lieu ? L'activité ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez une petite review afin de me faire savoir votre avis ! :)**


	12. Chapter 11 (première partie)

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici la première partie du chapitre onze. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais comme je serai absente durant trois semaines à partir du premier août, je souhaitais ralentir les** _ **updates.**_ **Cette partie est assez courte mais j'espère tout de même que vous la trouverez intéressante. Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre onze (première partie) : Cab & Chemistry**

Austin avança jusqu'au perron, respirant bruyamment, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sous le porche de la petite maison, quatrième hésitation depuis qu'il était parvenu devant l'habitation d'Ally Dawson. Il s'était promis une chose : ne pas perdre ses moyens en sa présence. Encore moins sa confiance en lui.

Il était arrivé depuis quelques minutes par l'intermédiaire d'un taxi, incapable de conduire avec sa cheville encore mal en point, et avait payé le chauffeur d'une dizaine de dollars de plus, afin de le faire attendre pour qu'Ally et lui puissent avoir un transport qui les emmènent au lieu prévu.

La jeune fille aurait probablement trouvé sa conduite indigne pour avoir corrompu une personne mais Austin n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser son argent pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Sa vie fonctionnait ainsi depuis le début, toute la ville sachant qu'il était le fils de très riches parents, et continuerait de se dérouler comme cela. Et puis, de toute manière, avec son entorse, il était forcé de garder le taxi à ses côtés.

Austin inspira une énième fois, les mains crispées autour du manche de ses béquilles puis en libéra une afin d'appuyer fébrilement sur le bouton de la sonnette. Il attendit quelques secondes dans le silence avant de percevoir des pas qui se précipitaient dans sa direction. Ally apparut soudain dans son champ de vision, tout sourire à sa présence. Il le lui rendit sincèrement, avant de murmurer un petit salut.

\- Hey, lança à son tour Ally, les joues légèrement rougies.

Austin passa discrètement en revue sa tenue, faisant attention à ce qu'Ally ne le remarque pas. Elle était _époustouflante_. Tel un petit rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les nuages, venant illuminer tout sur son passage. Elle arborait une jolie robe fleurie et avait échangé ses bottines habituelles contre une paire de sandales à talons qui allongeait ses jambes dont la peau était aussi divine que celle d'une déesse.

 _Bon sang, Austin ! Concentre-toi sur son visage, idiot !_ lui souffla sa conscience.

Il rougit brutalement et ramena prestement ses yeux au même niveau que ceux d'Ally mais cela ne lui fut d'aucune aide. Il déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il aperçut ses pupilles sombres accentuées par un trait de crayon ou de liner, peu importe comment les filles nommaient ce type de maquillage, qui la rendait encore plus jolie.

-... pour cette soirée ?

Trop occupé à détailler la tenue de la jeune fille, Austin avait fait complètement abstraction de ses paroles. Essayant de contrôler son rougissement, il tenta de deviner ce qu'Ally avait voulu demander, n'ayant pas entendu le début de sa question.

\- Pour cette soirée ? bredouilla-t-il. Oh, hmm, c'est une surprise !

Ally gloussa légèrement et son petit poing vint frapper amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Austin, tu n'es d'aucune discrétion lorsque tu lorgnes de l'œil pour regarder une fille ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je te demandais justement si cette tenue convenait pour la soirée.

Le blond ressentit instantanément ses joues s'empourprer d'embarras. Quel idiot ! Il devait s'expliquer de suite.

\- Oh, euh, je suis désolé.

Il planta une nouvelle fois son regard noisette dans le sien.

\- Tu es très jolie, Ally. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Une ombre de rouge colora les pommettes de la brune. Elle hocha la tête en souriant afin de le remercier. Puis elle verrouilla rapidement sa porte avant de descendre prudemment les marches de son perron, Austin sur ses pas, suivant laborieusement avec ses béquilles.

Le musicien la vit sourire plus largement lorsqu'elle aperçut le taxi garé devant chez elle pour les emmener sur les lieux du rendez-vous.

\- Oh, je vois que Mr. Moon ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.

\- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, murmura Austin dans sa barbe.

* * *

Ally devait l'avouer : bien qu'Austin ait une cheville presque inutilisable et deux mains prises par des béquilles encombrantes, il avait tout de même réussi à l'impressionner. En effet, il semblait savoir parfaitement ce qu'il comptait faire pour rendre cette sortie inoubliable. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son ami voyait d'ailleurs les choses en un peu trop grand. La voix d'Austin vint interrompre ses interrogations.

\- Dis-moi Ally, tu es sûre que tu vas pouvoir marcher correctement ?

Cette dernière lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Comment ça ?

Austin tritura ses doigts nerveusement, un rougissement léger qui montait jusqu'à ses joues.

\- Eh bien, je t'avais conseillé de t'habiller confortable et léger mais ces chaussures me semblent être une telle torture que je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies respecté le côté "confortable", ajouta-t-il dans un gloussement.

Ally rit à son tour, surprise par son constat.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Austin. Ces chaussures me conviennent parfaitement.

Elle se coupa, hésitant à prononcer les mots qui lui venaient en tête.

\- Et puis... Il m'a semblé que tu les aimais plutôt bien, non ? dit-elle finalement, sur un ton un peu plus séducteur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ally ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vu les pommettes ciselées d'Austin prendre une teinte rosée durant ces dernières minutes. Et à aucun moment elle ne s'en était lassée. C'était plutôt distrayant de le voir embarrassé par quelques mots bien choisis.

Austin se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans son siège, les oreilles cramoisies. Mais il lâcha un cri strident, auquel Ally ne put s'empêcher d'en rire, lorsque sa cheville heurta le siège avant du conducteur, dû à son replacement.

Ally s'empressa de stopper son esclaffement afin de vérifier que son ami était toujours en bon état.

\- Austin, est-ce que ça va ?

Celui-ci lui retourna un sourire à demi-sincère, la souffrance visible dans ses pupilles noisette. Il hocha fermement la tête, probablement souhaitant garder un semblant de dignité, puis ramena sa jambe dans une position plus agréable.

Ally tenta de lui faire ressentir sa compassion malgré le fait qu'elle riait à gorge déployée pas même une minute auparavant. Motivée par une bouffée de culpabilité soudaine, elle posa délicatement sa main sur le genou du jeune homme en un geste de réconfort. Ce dernier fit un soubresaut dans son siège, clairement surpris.

Il inclina son visage dans sa direction, des questions plein ses yeux plus sombres que jamais. Ally n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon, autre que son père évidemment, qu'en cet instant précis. Physiquement ainsi que moralement. Ce musicien, qu'elle connaissait approximativement depuis une semaine, lui déclenchait un fourmillement étrange au creux du ventre et souhaitait prendre soin d'elle, jeune femme à la vie pas si facile que la sienne.

En une semaine, elle avait découvert qu'un tout autre garçon se cachait derrière les clichés qu'elle avait su à propos du riche fils des Moon. Sensible, talentueux et même plutôt drôle.

Et à ce moment présent, leurs deux visages face à face, séparés d'une moitié de dizaine de centimètres, elle se moquait pas mal que les leçons du jeune homme s'achèveraient dans trois semaines, et qu'avec un peu de chance pour elle, elle quitterait Miami pour la Grosse Pomme. Une attraction intense et qui la prenait complètement au dépourvu, l'attirait soudainement plus proche d'Austin Moon. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Pour son propre bien.

La voix du chauffeur interrompit brutalement leurs actions.

\- Bon, les jeunes, comptez-vous descendre ?

Ally, secouant vigoureusement la tête afin de recouvrer ses esprits, entreprit de s'extirper de l'habitacle la première, puis inspecta du regard les lieux où on les avait déposés.

Elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient probablement en bordure de Miami où plus de personnes aux revenus justes convenables habitaient. Toutefois, ce n'était pas cela qui perturbait Ally.

Non, la foule accumulée sur les lieux en était la cause.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais détesté le trop plein de monde. Elle était même plutôt habituée lorsque le centre commercial venait à proposer des promotions un peu partout et que les clients venaient en nombre parfois difficilement gérable.

Mais Ally ne l'avait jamais apprécié non plus. Un sentiment d'oppression lui prenait les tripes à chaque fois, rendant ses mains moites et son souffle rapide et saccadé.

Austin parvint à ses côtés, un léger sourire plaqué sur son visage. La brune ne pouvait définitivement pas lui avouer qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'endroit. De plus, elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'Austin leur avait prévu.

Elle essayerait alors de se montrer patiente, espérant que l'activité choisie par Austin sauverait un peu cette situation dans laquelle elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

La foule se concentrait en un seul et même point. Elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée d'un bâtiment, dont Ally ne percevait pas encore réellement de ce dont il s'agissait, Austin et elle se trouvant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Son ami, poussant sur ses béquilles, entreprit d'engager le pas, jusqu'à l'attroupement de personnes pressées les unes contre les autres, un sourire toujours étiré sur ses lèvres. Ally se questionnait bien de savoir pourquoi.

Il semblait tellement heureux d'aller rejoindre l'endroit, qu'Ally souhaitait aussi lui montrer son enthousiasme, même faux, si elle pouvait voir ce sourire enjôleur flotter sur ses lèvres durant toute la soirée. Ce type de sourire qui provoquait des papillons dans son ventre et des fourmillements dans ses doigts.

Ils finirent par atteindre le petit monde groupé devant l'entrée d'un immeuble plutôt simpliste et de taille moyenne, néanmoins trop sophistiqué pour être un simple habitat.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la brune jeta un coup d'œil au nom de l'endroit, qu'elle faillit presque en perdre ses jambes, tellement elles ne cessaient de trembler.

 _Savor & Sing Restaurant_

\- Surprise ! s'écria Austin, comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle se faisait une joie de mettre les pieds dans un des pires lieux qui pouvaient exister, de son opinion.

Un karaoké. Un maudit karaoké. Austin Moon l'avait amenée à un endroit où sa plus grande peur prenait place. Des dizaines d'inconnus, réunis devant une scène illuminée par des projecteurs dont elle était certaine qu'ils avaient la capabilité de la rendre aveugle.

\- Oh, super, murmura Ally entre ses dents.

* * *

Austin n'avait qu'une hâte : faire découvrir à Ally probablement un de ses lieux favoris dans tout Miami. C'était simple et chic à la fois, malgré le fait que ça restait relativement cher pour ses poches, et que les clients n'étaient définitivement pas les ouvriers du coin. Heureusement qu'Austin pouvait compter sur la somme d'argent que ses parents lui avaient fournie.

Le jeune homme avait souhaité surprendre son amie par une activité qui faisait sûrement partie d'une de ses passions. Le chant. Il avait eu l'occasion d'entendre sa voix. Sa voix si pure. Et il ne pouvait que l'emmener à un karaoké afin de partager son talent.

Même si cependant, ce n'était pas qu'un simple karaoké. On pouvait aussi y danser lorsque le DJ prenait possession de la scène et y rencontrer des artistes spéciaux.

Et par le plus grand des hasards, Austin était parvenu à réserver une table -car Dieu sait combien il était difficile de pouvoir manger dans ce restaurant, pour une des plus importantes soirées de toute l'histoire du karaoké.

Avec l'artiste qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rencontrer, il espérait bien, de tout son cœur, que ce rendez-vous resterait à jamais gravé dans la mémoire de la pianiste.

* * *

\- Nous avions une table réservée au nom d'Austin Moon, se présenta ce dernier à la réception.

L'hôtesse les accompagna jusqu'à une petite table ronde, néanmoins sans omettre de faire une remarque sur le fait que "le restaurant était plus qu'honoré de recevoir le fils des propriétaires d'une grande partie de la ville."

Austin vit Ally rouler des yeux à ses côtés, clairement agacée qu'il soit reconnu partout, même dans les coins les moins fréquentés de Miami.

Austin hocha la tête sans broncher et s'empressa d'agir en parfait gentleman en tirant la chaise pour Ally, afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Cette dernière sembla apprécier le geste, rougissant légèrement.

\- Alors, Ally, commença le jeune homme, pendant qu'il lorgnait sur la carte, cet endroit te plaît-il ?

 _Évidemment qu'il lui plaît !_ Austin se frappa mentalement le front. Aucun moyen qu'il agisse en réfléchissant, il fallait toujours qu'il sorte la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Hé bien...

Austin put apercevoir Ally triturer nerveusement sa fourchette alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre. Elle s'eclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre :

\- Cet endroit pourrait être génial... Mais le concept n'est pas un de mes favoris.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je posterai probablement la** **suite dans trois jours. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce début de rendez-vous et avez-vous une petite idée de la star qui montera sur scène ? ;) Faites-moi savoir par une petite review !**


	13. Chapter 11 (deuxième partie)

**Chapitre onze (deuxième partie) : Distress & Disaster**

 _\- Cet endroit pourrait être génial... mais le concept n'est pas un de mes favoris_.

Le tact n'avait jamais été le fort d'Ally. Elle en manquait cruellement et soit disait réellement ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ou commençait à bégayer, complètement embarrassée.  
Elle n'avait pas pu mentir à Austin et lui déclarer qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être dans le plus beau karaoké de Miami, alors qu'elle était pétrifiée à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pouvait se produire durant cette soirée.

Contre tout attente, Austin n'eut pas la possibilité de répondre lorsqu'une serveuse parvint à leur table pour passer leur commande.

Il sembla même oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire car au lieu de se sentir mal à l'aise et mécontent de lui, il lui lança un grand sourire lorsque la mélodie d'une chanson populaire débuta dans la pièce. Sans réellement lui demander sa permission, Austin passa sur ses deux pieds avec un peu de difficulté due à sa cheville encore mal en point, et tendit sa main en direction du visage de la jeune fille, celle-ci priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pensait être.

Le blond la regarda un instant, confus, attendant probablement qu'elle saisisse sa main, mais ne daigna pas bouger d'un poil.

Finalement, une voix amplifiée surprit les deux adolescents et détourna leur attention vers la scène du karaoké où se trouvait une femme apprêtée dans une magnifique robe dorée, mettant en valeur ses courbes voluptueuses. Ally aurait rêvé de les posséder.

Austin murmura tout bas.

\- C'est la gérante du karaoké.

Ally se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'annonçait la femme.

\- Ce soir, nous accueillons un invité très spécial. Un invité dont le karaoké n'a jamais pu se permettre de s'offrir auparavant, qui inspire de nombreuses personnes aujourd'hui. Alors, en ce jour particulier, petits et grands pourrons et devrons tenter leur chance, ici, sur cette scène, affirma-t-elle en frappant le sol du bout de sa chaussure, afin de rencontrer cet artiste.

Un homme baraqué vint la rejoindre sur scène, une boîte quelconque dans une main et une urne aussi conséquente que sa propre carrure dans l'autre.

\- Ainsi, poursuivit la gérante, nous allons procéder par vote.

Ally pouvait déjà deviner de ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle se mordait la joue intérieure, priant sa bonne étoile pour qu'un accident arrive et que tout ce cauchemar vivant s'achève bientôt.

Austin était complément inconscient de sa panique interne et regardait toujours la scène, un sourire discret au coin de ses lèvres.

Ally souhaitait simplement s'enterrer six pieds sous terre.

Elle aurait peut-être bien fait de partager un peu plus ses passions avec ce garçon avant de le laisser l'emmener à un rendez-vous tel que celui-ci.

\- Chacun d'entre vous, se verra donc dans l'obligation de glisser un de ces bouts de papier avec son nom inscrit dessus, dans cette urne même, acheva-t-elle ses explications, en pointant l'imposante boîte en verre que l'homme portait dans sa main.

Ally déglutit nerveusement. Une tension soudaine apparut au coin de son ventre, serrant son estomac et ne ressemblant en rien aux papillons qu'elle avait ressentis plus tôt dans le taxi, en compagnie d'Austin.

\- Et maintenant, que le dance floor se remplisse ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire Kodak figé sur le visage.

Si Ally n'était pas aussi anxieuse, elle en aurait probablement rit.

\- Nous passerons entre les tables pour vous distribuer les papiers.

Sur ce, elle coupa le son de son micro et refit marche jusqu'aux coulisses alors que l'homme l'accompagnant durant toute sa présentation, descendit l'escalier menant à la scène.

Tandis qu'Ally souhaitait simplement rester assise et éviter tout contact avec ce "dance floor", Austin en décida autrement.

\- Allez, viens Ally ! la pressa-t-il, ayant probablement oublié que la jeune fille paraissait sceptique lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main une première fois, pas même cinq minutes auparavant.

Il ne la laissa pas le temps d'acquiescer et l'entraînait déjà sur la piste de danse, alors qu'Ally n'avait même pas pu lui faire part de ses terribles pas. Il vacillait sur ses deux jambes, tentant encore de ne pas trop s'appuyer sur son pied engourdi. Pour l'occasion, il avait laissé ses béquilles accoudées contre sa chaise et semblait se tenir presque normalement, même si une grimace faisait apparition régulièrement sur son visage.

Elle avait juste envie de crier au monde sa frustration. Frustration due à ce garçon auquel elle voulait tant plaire, ce garçon qu'elle quitterait probablement dans pas moins de deux mois, ce garçon dont elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir quelconques sentiments à son égard, mise à part une simple amitié. Et encore, il restait son élève, en réalité.

Austin commençait déjà à hocher sa tête en rythme sur les premiers accords de "Shut Up and Dance With Me", qui curieusement donnait envie à Ally de frapper le Disc Jokey.

Il s'immisca entre les autres danseurs, sa main séquestrant le poignet d'Ally sans que celle-ci ne parvienne à s'en rappeler pourquoi et comment.

C'en était trop. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il débutait des mouvements simples pourtant absolument _merveilleux_ (en tout cas, pour quelqu'un dont la cheville était foulée), Ally fit la chose la plus stupide de toute sa vie (sentimentale) entière.

Elle s'enfuit.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, le visage rouge de honte et les larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux.

* * *

Le réconfort n'avait jamais été le fort d'Austin. Dès qu'Ally s'était échappée plus vite qu'un guépard voulant attraper son dîner, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. La bonne chose à faire semblait de courir après elle. Enfin, " clopiner rapidement" paraissait plus approprié dans son cas.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il s'approcha, fébrile, de sa silhouette assise contre le mur extérieur, il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il s'adossa alors à ses côtés, le cœur lourd de reproches et la main passant régulièrement à travers ses mèches blondes.

Très vite, alors que la musique était toujours diffusée aussi forte à l'intérieur du karaoké, il prit compte de l'état actuel de la jeune fille.

Elle pleurait.

Ses sanglots se dissimulaient derrière ses paumes, cachant elles-mêmes son visage aux traits fins.

Le cœur d'Austin se brisa. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide au point de l'emmener à un endroit qu'elle détestait ?

Parce que cela semblait plutôt évident, à présent. Ally Dawson n'aimait définitivement pas les karaokés.

Et il n'avait pas été assez à son écoute pour savoir cela.

Alors, il fit la seule chose qui lui paraissait rassurante.

\- Ally ?

La brune releva la tête avec une hésitation certaine, le visage baigné de larmes et barbouillé de traînées noires.

\- Ally, commença Austin d'une voix consternée, je suis terriblement désolé. C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû te proposer de sortir avec moi, et de choisir ce lieu, puis de t'inviter à danser... -

\- Austin ! l'interrompit-elle brusquement.

Elle posa une main sur son genou et lui sourit, un sourire triste qu'Austin aurait souhaité effacer de ce visage presque si gai en temps normal.

\- Vas-y, poursuivit-il, dis-moi que je ne suis qu'un garçon qui se fiche de tout, que j'aurais dû te demander d'abord ton avis pour ce rendez-vous, que...

\- Austin ! gémit-elle à nouveau.

\- Je sais, je sais, souffla-t-il, toujours imperturbable à ses interruptions. Je suis sûrement le pire de tous les garçons qui t'aient invité à sortir, je ne mérite pas... -

Elle saisit soudainement ses épaules, coupant par la même occasion le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de sa bouche.

\- Austin, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix assurée, tu te lamentes encore une fois et je te jure que je rappelle le taxi.

Il fut pris de court par ses mots mais n'ajouta pas un commentaire, alarmé du léger agacement de la musicienne.

\- Austin, je ne vais clairement pas te cacher que tu ne pouvais pas me prendre à un pire endroit que ce karaoké.

Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise, choqué par sa confession. Il en était déjà plutôt au courant mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche rendait le fait encore plus réel.

Elle sembla se rendre compte de ses mots car elle s'empressa de continuer immédiatement, chassant par ailleurs les inquiétudes du jeune homme.

\- Je veux dire... Cet endroit est superbe, comme je l'ai sous-entendu plus tôt dans la soirée.

À ce stade-là, des larmes s'accumulaient toujours dans ses yeux si grands et si bruns mais Austin vit qu'elle ne paraissait pas y prêter attention.

\- Mais ce n'est définitivement pas un lieu pour une personne telle que moi.

Austin enchaîna rapidement, l'anxiété refaisant subitement surface.

\- Si c'est parce que tu trouves que c'est un endroit où les gens riches cherchent simplement à se faire remarquer, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention... -

\- Austin !

Décidément, cette fille aimait le couper au beau milieu de ses phrases.

\- Austin, reprit-elle plus calmement, n'essaye pas de deviner la raison pour laquelle je suis contrariée. Tu as faux sur toute la ligne.

 _Ouch_. Ce n'était pas particulièrement les mots que le blond souhaitait entendre.

Le visage d'Ally se renfrogna à nouveau, comme si celle-ci ne semblait pas encore satisfaite de sa réplique.

\- Eh mince, je ne sais vraiment pas m'exprimer correctement, murmura-t-elle dans entre ses dents.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- C'est exactement _ça_ , Austin. Exactement ça.

Il la regarda, complètement incrédule. Sans voix.

\- Tu te trompes. Tu penses savoir qui je suis, ce que j'aime, mais tu trompes. Tu penses savoir que je suis une fille passionnée de musique, dont le plus grand rêve est de conquérir le devant de la scène, faire des concerts prestigieux mais tu te trompes. Je ne suis rien de tout ça. Je suis une simple fille, certes passionnée de musique, mais dont la phobie est l'exposition. Je suis incapable de monter sur une estrade, et encore moins de chanter devant un public. Je n'ai pas cette adrénaline au fond de moi. Je ne suis qu'une musicienne, effrayée de tout. J'ai de la fierté et je peux même être orgueilleuse mais au final, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être terrifiée.

À cet instant-là, Austin aurait voulu par dessus tout stopper ce monologue et rassurer cette fille qui semblait se blâmer, rien que pour se faire du mal et tenter de se convaincre d'un mensonge. Austin était déchiré par son manque de confiance en elle.

Ally le dissuada de faire un commentaire, balayant sa main devant son visage.

\- Je sais pertinemment que tu as cru bien faire, Austin. C'est très généreux de ta part de m'avoir emmenée ici. Et je suis touchée, même si tu ne pouvais pas faire de pire choix que ce dernier, de savoir que tu as pris en considération ma passion pour le chant.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse répondre quelque mot de compréhension ou tenter pour une fois le réconfort, la même hôtesse qui les avait accueillis plus tôt, débarqua en trombe à l'extérieur, ses talons aiguilles claquant sur le bitume.

\- Oh, Mr. Moon, s'exclama-t-elle le souffle court, on vous attend ainsi que votre partenaire, à l'intérieur. Nous allons procéder au dépouillement dans quelques minutes mais il nous manque encore vos participations.

Austin vit rouge. Il avait simplement envie de rassurer son amie, fille fragile et presque brisée, et voilà qu'on venait jusqu'à l'extérieur pour le contrarier avec des histoires de dépouillement à la noix.

\- L'idée d'inscrire vous-même nos noms, ne vous est pas venue à l'esprit ?! explosa-t-il.

La femme lui répondit par une bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds, complètement désarmée par la pique du jeune homme.

\- Austin, marmonna la brunette assise à ses côtés, retournons à l'intérieur.

Ce dernier était prêt à rétorquer qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle supporte encore ce lieu plus longtemps ; mais Ally se releva en hâte et noua sa main autour de son poignet, avant de les guider vers l'entrée.

L'hôtesse adressa un sourire à la jeune fille que celle-ci ne retourna pas alors qu'Austin grognait entre ses dents.  
 _  
Serai-je toujours le garçon le plus maudit de tout l'univers ?  
_

* * *

Une météorite aurait pu s'écraser sur la tête qu'Ally n'y aurait pas prêter la moindre attention. Elle était comme pétrifiée. Ou plutôt, l'était sa main. Prise de tremblements nerveux, ce fut avec une lenteur incroyable qu'elle déposa son papier inscrit de son nom dans la fente de l'urne.

Austin lui jetait continuellement des regards dubitatifs, s'assurant certainement que tout fonctionnait pour le mieux. Pourtant, bien que le geste était _adorable_ aux yeux de la jeune fille, cela ne l'empêchait indubitablement pas de se sentir plus étourdie et anxieuse à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle n'avait jamais eu un si mauvais pressentiment de toute sa courte existence. Une goutte de sueur froide longeait sa colonne vertébrale, diffusant des frissons dans le reste de son dos.

Lorsque la gérante du club piocha un morceau de papier parmi les dizaines éparpillés sur une table quelconque, Ally faillit perdre son souffle. Le temps semblait comme figé. Les murmures s'étaient évaporés, on ne percevait plus que respirations et souffles d'appréhension.

Qui aurait l'honneur de partager la scène avec un artiste talentueux du monde du show-business ? Qui viverait son heure de gloire pendant les trois minutes trente d'une chanson standarde ?

La compositrice priait désespérément pour qu'on ne la désigne pas. Son cœur menaçait de percer sa poitrine.

\- La personne qui aura l'honneur de chanter avec notre star, ce soir, sera...

Elle ne possédait aucune bonne étoile. Elle était destinée à être désignée. Destinée à se ridiculiser devant des dizaines de personnes, destinée à se faire huer par ces riches clients.

\- Ally Dawson !

Voilà. Elle en était persuadée depuis le début. Pourtant, elle ne s'était pas désistée, gardant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Ally avait peur. Mais ce n'était pas une poule mouillée.

Austin la regarda avec une paire d'yeux bruns si triste que la jeune fille en pleura presque.

Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ces mauvais drames où tout se dégénérait au point que le film se termine sur une fin abominable.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle méritait. Elle n'avait jamais rien requéri.

\- Mlle. Dawson ? interpela à nouveau la voix de la directrice.

\- Ally, l'interrompit Austin alors qu'elle prenait son courage à deux mains pour se préparer à monter sur scène et rencontrer l'artiste qui se moquerait bien de sa voix tremblante et de ses paumes poisseuses.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, Ally. Je vais le faire pour toi.

La brune secoua la tête d'un non catégorique.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Austin, siffla-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Je suis peut-être morte de trouille à l'idée de me retrouver sous les projecteurs mais j'ai encore ma fierté. Je ne suis pas une lâche.

Subjugué et la mâchoire pendante, le jeune homme se figea sur place tandis qu'Ally gagnait l'estrade à petits pas terrifiés.

La femme l'accueillit avec un sourire moins chaleureux qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, certainement agacée de s'être faite attendre.

\- Bien. Maintenant que Mlle. Ally Dawson est parmi nous, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, notre véritable star de la soirée...

Une grande blonde, guitare à la main et sourire éclatant de blancheur plaqué sur les lèvres, débarqua à pas assurés sur la scène, emportant par la même occasion le peu de confiance qu'il restait au fond d'Ally.

\- Taylor Swift !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa dans la salle alors que Taylor se plaçait déjà devant le micro, son instrument prudemment accroché sur ses épaules.

Panique. Suffoquement. Ally était en proie à une véritable crise d'angoisse. Elle en faisait rarement et pourtant, elles s'avéraient d'être d'une puissante violence.

L'air fut comme éjecté de ses poumons. Les applaudissements cessèrent et firent rapidement place à des murmures qui s'élevaient progressivement dans la pièce.

La tête d'Ally tournait. Bourdonnait, comme si une machine à laver s'était introduite à l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

Elle n'avait hérité d'aucun courage. Pas une seule pointe. Des pas précipités accoururent à ses côtés. Elle opta pour ne pas y prêter attention. Respirer correctement était tout ce qui l'importait.

Un claquement de métal et plastique retentit à ses côtés. _Des béquilles._

Et des bras musclés enlacèrent soudainement sa taille, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'effondrer complètement sur le sol.

Une odeur musquée et presque familière s'empara de ses narines. Mélange de parfum, canelle et d'une senteur qu'Ally parvint enfin à reconnaître.

\- _Austin_ ?

\- Chut, Ally. Je suis là, la rassura-t-il d'une voix incroyablement douce. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Alors la jeune fille passa elle-même ses bras frêles dans le dos du jeune homme, se sentant subitement en sécurité, et serra son corps contre le sien aussi fort qu'elle en était capable.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais elle se retrouvait à penser qu'Austin Moon était peut-être le petit plus de bonheur qui manquait à sa vie, parfois trop fade.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Un petit passage Auslly pour conclure cet assez long chapitre ! ^^ Vous a-t-il plu ? Et au passage, aviez-vous deviné pour Taylor Swift ? J'avais envie de prendre une bonne chanteuse, qui écrivait elle-même ses chansons. Je savais que c'était quelqu'un qu'Ally aurait pu admiré.**

 **J'espère lire des reviews pour cette deuxième partie et je vous dis à dans trois semaines, car je ne pourrais pas poster d'autres chapitres d'ici-là. Merci pour toutes les lectures et S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, J'AI BESOIN DE SAVOIR VOTRE AVIS !**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douze : Flashlight & Feelings**

Austin en était définitivement certain. La chaleur que lui procurait la température brûlante de Miami, ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait éprouvée dans les bras d'Ally Dawson, pas même une demi-heure auparavant.

C'était une toute autre sorte de chaleur. Le genre de chaleur qui n'était clairement pas étouffante, encore moins désagréable. À cette époque de l'année, les vêtements vous collaient à la peau, tant le temps était lourd et humide. Rarement existait le temps sec du mois de décembre, bien qu'Austin rêvait que ce soit le cas. Assez des manches de ses béquilles qui glissaient contre ses paumes calleuses.

La chaleur qui émanait du petit corps de la jeune fille, était donc tout à fait différente de cette météo orageuse. C'était comme se plonger sous ses couvertures confortables et duveteuses, selon lui. Durant quelques instants, il s'était retrouvé sur un véritable petit nuage. Bien qu'Ally, elle, devait probablement être occupée à récupérer de sa fraîche crise de panique.

Dès que le jeune homme l'avait aperçue sur scène, complètement apeurée à l'idée de se produire, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et n'avait pas perdu de temps à rejoindre l'estrade, clopin-clopant sur ses béquilles.

La souffrance qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux, l'avait instinctivement poussé à se saisir de sa fine taille et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux senteur délicieuse de pomme et citron. Il s'était presque retenu d'emplir entièrement ses narines de ce parfum en reniflant, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention d'Ally. Pas question qu'elle se mette à penser qu'il était un psychopathe pour vouloir sentir les cheveux d'une fille.

Cette étreinte lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Austin ne demandait jamais beaucoup d'affection mais lorsqu'il en offrait généreusement et qu'on lui retournait la pareille, ça ne pouvait que le rendre heureux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'était détaché à contrecœur de son dos confortant et _confortable_ , sans pour autant perdre entièrement contact avec elle. Sa main s'était automatiquement emparée de celle de la brune, minuscule et un peu froide, qu'il s'était empressé de réchauffer de suite.

Sa conscience ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il fréquentait cette fille depuis seulement six _stupides_ jours. (Car Austin avait bien l'impression que cela faisait plus.) Son cœur lui dictait d'agir comme bon lui semblait et de suivre son instinct.

Malheureusement, son instinct paraissait quelque peu sauvage depuis sa rencontre avec la jeune femme et il n'était plus trop sûr de vouloir le suivre, si cela signifiait finir par commettre une bêtise.

Conclusion : il était terriblement confus en ce moment-même. Il tentait de retenir les émotions qui l'envahissaient en présence de son professeur, se rappelant à chaque fois qu'il était trop tôt pour ressentir quelque sorte d'affection envers la brunette ; mais il finissait toujours par se faire submerger par des sentiments mitigés qui embrouillaient son esprit.

C'était pourtant par _sa faute_ qu'Ally et lui étaient venus à sortir tous les deux, en tant qu'amis cette fois. _Ou plus_ , souhaitait penser Austin. C'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle le considère plus qu'un simple élève, lui qui s'était empressé d'organiser un rendez-vous, seulement deux jours après leur fameuse conversation. Et il se demandait si ça avait été une si bonne idée finalement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longtemps lorsque le silence qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle du véhicule, fut interrompu par la voix nasillarde du chauffeur.

\- Et vous voici arrivés !

Ally quitta en hâte son siège de cuir, comme si elle cherchait à déguerpir le plus vite possible. Austin tendit le reste de sa paie au chauffeur et s'extirpa du taxi, les béquilles tenues fermement vers l'avant.

Sa cheville recommençait à le lancer douloureusement depuis que le médicament n'agissait plu. Austin jura entre ses dents avant de se hisser sur ses cannes, un autre châpelet de jurons lui échappant lorsqu'il heurta accidentellement le rebord du trottoir. Il fit rapidement signe au conducteur de patienter un instant et rejoignit Ally, qui attendait calmement sur les marches de son perron, la lumière des lampadaires voisins auréolant joliment son doux visage.

Austin oublia instantanément la souffrance lancinante de son pied.

La jeune fille s'était remise plutôt rapidement de ses émotions après son passage sur scène et avait même adressé un petit sourire d'excuse à Taylor Swift, qui semblait aussi confuse que la foule amassée sur la piste de danse.

À présent, Ally souriait complètement au jeune homme, qui se demandait comment il était parvenu à faire la connaissance d'une fille aussi _sublime_. À l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Certes, elle avait des soucis, mais portait le cœur sur la main, ce qui ravissait le musicien.

\- Ally, se trouva-t-il à murmurer, peu sûr de lui. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois...

\- Austin, interrompit la jeune fille, ce qui était aussi fréquent depuis le début de la soirée, arrête de t'excuser.

Le blond lui lança un sourire mesquin auquel Ally répondit par un petit gloussement.

\- J'arrêterai de m'excuser lorsque tu cesseras de m'interrompre.

\- Dans ce cas, ça risque de prendre du temps, dit-elle, un ton moqueur dans la voix.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? insinua Austin, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Sa température corporelle montait en flèche.

Ally, sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille et il frissonna lorsqu'elle effleura son lobe du bout de ses lèvres charnues.

 _Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'était bon._

\- Car j'aime avoir le contrôle, chuchota-t-elle si bas et si sensuellement qu'Austin eut peur que ce ne fût qu'un rêve.

* * *

Ally ne se serait jamais crue capable d'avoir cet effet sur Austin Moon. Elle ne savait pas franchement ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête mais pendant un moment, elle avait apprécié jouer la jeune fille, pas _si_ innocente.

C'était réellement plaisant de sentir sa respiration s'accélérer et son souffle chaud et saccadé dans le creux de son cou. Le jeune homme semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant, c'était elle qui se retrouvait en proie à une crise de détresse.

Mais elle aussi qui tombait dans les bras réconfortants d'Austin Moon.

Ally laissa échapper un rire lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage rouge écarlate et détourna un instant son attention afin d'ouvrir la porte.

Pourtant, ce fut en se privant de son visage durant quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa soudainement son attitude. Une attitude qui ne ressemblait à rien à celle qu'Ally Dawson avait habituellement. Avait-elle réellement tenté de... _flirter_ ?

Elle pivota en quatrième vitesse et fit face à Austin dont les couleurs rosées disparaissaient peu à peu de son visage. Il semblait avoir retrouvé sa confiance et lui donna un sourire suffisant, qui rendit Ally plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Tout à coup, elle se retrouva à poser la seule question qu'elle aurait souhaité éviter toute la soirée.

\- Austin... Tu veux rester encore un peu à la maison ?

Elle le percevit déglutir péniblement. Il hoqueta presque de surprise mais garda seulement une expression ahurie sur le visage.

Ally s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir osé penser à cette possibilité. Elle s'écrasa mentalement la paume de la main sur le front, méprisant sa stupidité.

Elle s'empressa de suite de rattraper son coup mais fut coupée dans son élan par la main d'Austin qui encercla son poignet et la tira vers l'intérieur, après avoir libéré le chauffeur de son attente et laissé tomber ses cannes à terre. Ally échappa un cri strident, légèrement prise de court par ses actions mais emprunta ses pas sans broncher davantage.

Pourtant, Austin se figea subitement dans le hall de l'entrée et ouvrit des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes lorsqu'il sembla réaliser quelque chose.

\- Attends, marmonna-t-il presque haletant, ton père n'est pas là ?

Ally sourit malicieusement mais son rictus espiègle s'effaça rapidement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle agissait encore comme une fille de l'équipe des cheerleaders.

\- Non, idiot, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer, il est à New York pour quelques jours et sera là demain matin.

\- Hé, je ne te permets pas ! protesta le blond en riant et la main sur le coeur comme si le surnom l'avait réellement blessé.

Ally éclata de rire à son tour en apercevant son expression faciale, un léger sourire en coin qui le rendait particulièrement... _séduisant_.

 _Bon sang, Ally !_ se réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Mais Ally, interrompit timidement Austin, coupant court aux pensées _malsaines_ de ladite jeune fille. Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée finalement car il faut que j'appelle Dez, et puis, pourquoi tu souhaiterais que je reste si cette soirée a été un désastre complet... -

Il recommençait de nouveau à babiller, ce qu'Ally ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver _adorable_. Il fallait dire qu'elle trouvait beaucoup de détails adorables chez ce garçon... Ce qui commençait à la perturber, plus fortement qu'elle n'osait l'avouer.

\- Tu es très mignon quand tu balbuties comme ça, lâchez la brune malgré elle.

Les mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Un silence pesant tomba dans la pièce. Une main plaquée sur la bouche et le regard d'Austin, perdu mais intense, parcourut de frissons l'échine d'Ally.

\- Je suis désolée. Ça m'a échappé.

Austin fit quelques pas prudents dans sa direction, les yeux posés sur elle, où une lueur toujours aussi déterminée s'y cachait. À ce moment, il semblait avoir momentanément oublié sa cheville.

Ally en fut désarmée. Jamais un garçon ne l'avait regardée d'une telle manière auparavant. Ça avait un côté effrayant mais c'était si plaisant de paraître un instant... _désirée_ , qu'Ally ne ressentit plus que des fourmillements de plaisir courir le long de son corps.

Austin était séparé à présent de quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. La tension sexuelle régnait dans l'air ambiant. Ally s'humidifia les lèvres fébrilement. Un grognement discret échappa celles du jeune homme, qui semblait en proie à de profondes réflexions. La compositrice pouvait presque apercevoir les rouages tourner à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Il fit à nouveau un pas en avant, envahissant entièrement son espace personnel et Ally parut prendre enfin conscience de la situation actuelle.

 _Six jours. Tu connais ce garçon depuis six jours_.

Presque sept en réalité, mais elle ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur les détails. Non qu'elle n'avait particulièrement prêté attention à cette période de temps si court auparavant mais à ce moment présent, ce détail avait toute son importance. On n'embrassait pas un garçon après une semaine et lors d'un tout premier rendez-vous, même si l'envie n'en manquait pas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Ally cherchait à se convaincre.

Elle exécuta un pas en arrière et son dos rencontra curieusement une surface dure et lisse, mais surtout familière. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et saisit la distraction parfaite qui s'offrait à elle.

\- C'est un beau piano que j'ai là, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-elle en se forçant à glousser d'une façon naturelle.

Austin cligna des yeux; deux fois. Le brusque changement de sujet les ramena tous les deux à la raison. Peu importe l'attirance mutuelle qui existait entre eux, il n'était pas question de se laisser aller.

Ally se rappela de New York et tout redevint plus clair et précis. Son destin se trouvait là-bas et non avec Austin Moon. Bien qu'elle doutait retrouver un jour des yeux aussi noisette et une touffe blonde aussi rayonnante.

Ally s'assit sur le tabouret et passa les doigts sur les clés de son instrument favori. Austin resta en retrait derrière elle, silencieux et attentif.

\- Tu sais Austin, déclara-t-elle brusquement, si tu avais été capable de chanter avec moi et non Taylor Swift, peut-être que j'aurais au moins pu sortir un ou deux couplets...

Sa confession fut probablement semblable à une claque pour le pauvre garçon. Elle lui balançait tout dans la figure depuis déjà un certain moment et lui était obligé d'encaisser comme il le pouvait.

\- Ally, souffla-t-il prudemment, tu te sens réellement plus sûre de toi et... en sécurité lorsque tu es... autour de moi ?

Ally n'allait pas se répéter une nouvelle fois mais au nom de Dieu, comment ce garçon donnait à toutes ses paroles un ton adorable en bégayant simplement ?

C'était terriblement difficile de se priver de refaire un commentaire.

Alors, la jeune femme répondit en toute honnêteté :

\- Oui, Austin. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment pourquoi et comment, mais tu es entré dans ma vie et rien que le fait de te voir tous les jours avec ta gentillesse et ton humour qui m'apaisent, plus qu'il ne faut, ça booste quelque peu ma confiance en moi.

Ally put voir dans les pupilles claires d'Austin, une ombre de reconnaissance et de compréhension. Elle avait toujours été forte dans l'art de manier les mots, étant devenue une parolière aguerrie.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir t'être utile.

Il lui lança encore un de ses fameux sourires, auxquels elle ne pouvait que fondre, et la rejoignit en deux enjambées hésitantes sur le tabouret du piano.

\- Et si tu m'interprétais la chanson que tu aurais voulu chanter sur cette scène ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait eu l'opportunité de choisir la chanson, rétorqua Ally du tac au tac.

\- Oh, oublie Taylor Swift pour cinq minutes, grogna doucement Austin, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille.

Ally hésita quelques instants. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à craindre. Austin l'avait déjà entendue chanter après tout. De plus, il s'agissait de son élève, autant qu'elle lui donne les moyens de réussir.

Elle joua les premiers accords et fut bientôt emportée par la mélodie, comme à chaque fois qu'elle effleurait les touches immaculées de ce piano.

 _When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

Elle sentait le regard de son ami posé sur elle, encore intense et décapant, mais sa voix ne cilla pas et elle continua de laisser courir ses doigts sur le clavier en toute fluidité.

 _And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_

Elle parvenait au refrain, sa voix s'élevant progressivement pour s'amplifier davantage. Ce qu'elle ne prédit pas en revanche, fut la voix suave et profonde de l'adolescent blond à ses côtés, démarrant en harmonie avec la sienne.

 _I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night_

Austin eut apparemment l'envie d'aller plus loin mais Ally se stoppa net à la fin du thème, les mains soudain tremblantes et le souffle court.

Un masque plus que sérieux composait le visage du musicien. Ally se retrouva subitement engloutie par ses yeux doux et chaleureux et ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que plus aucune distance ne les séparait, ayant leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs respirations s'entremêlèrent pour ne former plus qu'une. Leurs coeurs battaient sauvagement à l'unisson.

En un court instant, les mains d'Austin se saisissaient déjà de ses joues, rosées par un sentiment qu'elle n'aurait su décrire correctement, et ses pouces circulèrent le grain de sa peau dans une caresse infiniment délicate.

\- Ally, murmura-t-il, je...

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas correct, le reprit la jeune fille, contrariée de s'être laissée emporter de cette manière.

Elle se dégagea brutalement de son emprise, une bouffée de colère et de frustration la prenant déjà, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si Austin s'apprêtait véritablement à l'embrasser.

 _Non. Pas après une foutue semaine._

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'emparer de la paume du jeune homme, mettant cela sur le compte de sa soudaine impulsivité.

Il trébucha maladroitement derrière elle alors qu'elle se levait et gagnait l'escalier en courant.

Peu importe si elle devait se priver de l'attirance physique qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Dorénavant, elle ne ferait plus aucune croix sur ses sentiments.

\- Aïe ! couina-t-il derrière elle.

* * *

Austin n'avait jamais été aussi confus de toute sa vie entière. Quelques heures auparavant, il s'occupait de consoler Ally, dont l'état psychologique semblait déplorable, et voilà qu'une tension étrange s'était installée depuis qu'ils s'étaient tenus l'un contre l'autre sous le proche de l'habitation.

Il n'avait pas cessé de plonger ses yeux dans les siens durant les dernières minutes. Elle possédait cette étincelle espiègle dans ses prunelles chaudes qui le rendait complètement fou. Il souhaitait faire toutes sortes de _mauvaises_ choses à présent. _Lui_ faire toutes sortes de _mauvaises_ choses.

Mais pour le moment, la mauvaise chose concernait en particulier sa cheville, dont la douleur revenait au fur et à mesure.

Dès qu'Ally l'entendit gémir, elle fit demi-tour, ses cascades de boucles virevoltant autour de son visage.

\- Austin, je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle, le ton plein d'inquiétude. J'avais presque oublié ta cheville foulée !

Il balaya d'un geste l'anxiété de la jeune fille et prit appui sur la rampe des marches, en grognant légèrement.

La souffrance commençait lentement à parsemer sa vision de diverses points noirs. Il lui fallait s'asseoir.

Ally émit un petit cri. Il prit soudain conscience de sa tête qui lui tournait dangereusement et de son poids, entièrement affaissé contre la rambarde.

\- Austin, tu ne vas pas du tout bien.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et chercha à le hisser contre ses côtes afin qu'il puisse monter en étant soulagé.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Austin, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion. Allons dans ma chambre, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Austin aurait presque pu sourire à ses mots doux mais le clou imaginaire enfoncé dans son pied, pièce de pure torture, l'en dissuada.

Ils parvinrent difficilement à l'étage, après maintes plaintes de sa part, mais finirent par atterrir sur le lit de la brune, non sans peine.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, le prévint Ally, en caressant sa main du bout de ses doigts fins. Je vais chercher tes béquilles et un paquet de glace.

Austin contrôla tant bien que mal le frisson agréable qui courut dans ses veines.

Alors qu'il entendait son amie s'affairer dans la cuisine, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa pièce personnelle.

Un lit tout simple reposait sous son corps; un bureau en bois massif calé le long de la fenêtre; une armoire aux côtés du lit et une petite coiffeuse qui faisait office de table de nuit de l'autre, constituaient les seuls meubles de la chambre, qui elle-même n'était pas vaste.

C'était un changement brutal pour le jeune blond qui était habitué à son lit double, ses diverses commodes et ses instruments surchargeant une bonne partie de la sienne.

Il n'eut pas la possibilité d'observer plus longtemps car Ally faisait déjà son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses béquilles dans une main et un pack de glace enveloppé d'un torchon dans l'autre.

Elle portait un air soucieux sur son joli visage, habituellement si joyeux lorsqu'il était tiré d'un sourire à couper le souffle. _Son_ souffle.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses pieds et sans demander sa permission, entreprit de dénouer ses lacets et le déchausser de ses baskets.

\- Ally, bredouilla-t-il, tu sais que je n'ai qu'une seule cheville de mal en point, hein ?

\- Tu seras plus à l'aise comme ça, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle apporta ses deux longues jambes sur sa couverture et le força à s'allonger malgré lui, et toujours sans dire un mot.

Sans prévenir, elle posa brusquement le sachet gelé contre la peau nue du jeune homme, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise et le fit agripper la petite main libre d'Ally.

Celle-ci lui lança un sourire rempli d'excuses et serra sa main plus fort alors qu'elle maintenait le torchon en place sur sa cheville.

\- Ally, pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ? Tu n'y es même pas obligée...

\- Je ne le suis peut-être pas mais c'est tout naturel que je m'occupe de toi lorsque tu m'as réconforté aussi durant la soirée.

Elle marqua une courte pause.

\- Et aussi parce que je suis ton amie.

Austin se renfrogna discrètement à l'utilisation du mot. Depuis plusieurs minutes, son avis avait bien changé. Aucune chance qu'il ne résiste encore longtemps à cette jeune fille si merveilleuse qu'était Ally Dawson. Et il ne voyait pas comment il était capable de rester au seuil de l'amitié avec elle.

\- Ally, je... -

\- Chérie, je suis rentré ! s'exclama une voix qu'il aurait malheureusement reconnu entre toutes, même sans l'avoir jamais entendue.

La main d'Ally se raidit complètement entre ses doigts. Lui était figé à son tour. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Se cacher ou affronter le regard dur du père de la jeune fille ?

Il n'eut pas à se questionner plus longuement car elle en décida pour lui.

\- Vite ! lui ordonna-t-elle en chuchotant. Dans l'armoire !

Il se dégagea du lit en deux temps, trois mouvements, et se jeta presque entre ses vêtements, à cloche-pied et toujours en chaussettes.

La porte se referma sur lui et ce fut le noir complet alors qu'il entendait encore Ally trafiquer dans sa chambre.

\- Chérie ! résonna la voix de Lester Dawson alors qu'Austin essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et sa respiration au plus bas.

\- Papa ! s'exclama faussement sa fille, qui paraissait plus nerveuse que jamais.

Austin pouvait l'imaginer à deux doigts de se mordiller les boucles. Il aurait pu trouver ce geste drôle et adorable, si seulement la situation avait été différente.

\- Je croyais que tu étais censé revenir demain matin.

\- J'ai dit que je revenais _au plus tard_ demain matin, Ally. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce. Austin retint son souffle.

\- Ally, est-ce que ce serait par hasard une chaussure de garçon que je vois là ?

* * *

 **Je continue de poster même si je n'ai plus de reviews... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu. :') C'est probablement un de mes préférés.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize : Troubles & Tickles**

 _\- Je croyais que tu étais censé revenir demain matin._

 _\- J'ai dit que je revenais au plus tard demain matin, Ally. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?_

 _Le silence se fit soudainement dans la pièce. Austin retint son souffle._

 _\- Ally, est-ce que ce serait par hasard une chaussure de garçon que je vois là ?_

* * *

\- Austin Monica Moon !

Ce dernier poussa un cri strident, sautant littéralement de son matelas, et termina, entièrement drapé dans ses couvertures, les fesses par terre et la cheville lui lançant déjà douloureusement.

Il gémit plus fort lorsqu'il tenta de se dépêtrer des couches de coton qui l'enveloppaient chaudement.

\- Tu es dans de beaux draps ! s'écria sa mère de sa voix haut perchée, l'air d'être furieusement en colère.

Il souffla bruyamment et se mordit fortement la lèvre, empêchant le flot de jurons qui n'aurait très certainement pas fait diminuer la souffrance mais peut-être fait comprendre à sa mère son état actuel.

\- Effectivement, maman, je suis déjà emmitouflé dans..., commençait-il sa réplique sarcastique mais fut bientôt interrompu par le ton brusque de son interlocutrice.

\- Oh non, s'exclama-t-elle, ne commence pas ce petit jeu avec moi !

Austin la regarda, incrédule, se demandant bien ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, un samedi matin.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne te trouves pas chez Dez... et pourquoi Lester Dawson est-il à notre porte en train de nous dire que tu as passé la nuit chez Ally ?!

* * *

 _\- Ally, je le répète une nouvelle fois, pourquoi as-tu une basket de garçon dans ta chambre, qui plus est, bien plus grande que ta propre taille ?_

 _Ally restait pétrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à ce genre de situation. Elle avait toujours été, peu importait les années, une fille bien sage, respectant les règles de son père et ne demandant jamais plus que ce qu'il ne lui offrait déjà._

 _Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être cette fille à nouveau, l'espace d'un seul instant._

 _Un terrible dilemme se proposait à elle. Dire la vérité et se retrouver enfermée pour le reste de sa vie entre les quatre murs de cette chambre ridicule, telle Raiponce dans sa tour ; ou venir à mentir et porter la culpabilité sur ses frêles épaules pour l'éternité._

 _Dans les deux cas, la conséquence ne lui était pas réellement attirante._

 _Pourtant, elle joua la deuxième carte, celle qu'elle estimait tout de même plus agréable._

 _\- C'est une chaussure de Dez, Papa, affirma-t-elle de son mieux._

 _Son index s'entortillait déjà dans une de ses boucles brunes et sauvages._

 _Son père lui lança un regard dubitatif, n'avalant absolument pas son explication._

 _\- Ally, dis-moi la vérité. Je n'ai vu Dez qu'une seule fois mais crois-moi, c'est suffisant pour savoir qu'il ne porte pas ce genre de baskets._

 _Ally observa à nouveau les tennis, plus anxieuse que jamais. Elle n'avait aucun plan de secours._

 _\- Écoute Ally, reprit-il, voyant qu'elle restait étrangement silencieuse, je sais qu'il est tard et je sais que tous les deux avons simplement envie d'aller au lit, alors dis-moi qui est venu te rendre visite pendant mon absence, s'il te plaît._

 _Ses paroles semblaient douces et en aucun lieu menaçantes, mais son ton se maintenait ferme, lui indiquant qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas._

 _\- Papa, crois-moi, je-..._

 _Un grincement sonore retentit dans la pièce._

 _\- Ally, tu oses véritablement maintenir ton mensonge ?!_

 _Tout rouge, il rejoignit en quatrième vitesse l'armoire de la jeune fille. Dans quelques secondes, elle deviendrait Raiponce, princesse séquestrée dans son donjon._

* * *

Austin n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer mais à cet instant-même, sa mère paraissait terrifiante. Alors, il fit la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être lui éviter de gros ennuis.

\- Maman, c'est évident que je n'ai pas passé la nuit chez Ally, si je suis là devant tes yeux, rétorqua-t-il nonchalamment.

Celle-ci roula des yeux, les mains sur les hanches et le pied frappant régulièrement la moquette.

\- Et c'est aussi évident que tu me prends pour une parfaite idiote, siffla-t-elle.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été témoin de sa mère aussi furieuse qu'elle le semblait être actuellement.

\- Austin, souffla-t-elle en passant sa main sur son propre visage, comme si elle perdait cruellement patience. Tu sais quelle image tu nous donnes avec ça ?!

Le blond vit rouge. À partir de quel instant le fait qu'il fréquente Ally concernait la chère réputation de ses parents ?

\- Je n'ai strictement rien fait de mal ! Je vous ai peut-être caché mes véritables intentions mais je ne comptais pas passer la nuit chez Ally !

\- Alors, tu assumes être allé chez elle ?!

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi sa mère se mettait-elle dans tout ses états ? Il avait presque dix-huit ans, nom de Dieu !

\- Mais pourquoi ça serait si mal ?! explosa-t-il finalement. Hein, pourquoi ? Tu as réellement cru que je prévoyais de la baiser ou une connerie du genre ?! Tu me connais mal, Maman. Très mal.

Celle-ci manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Elle hoqueta, le choc visible sur son visage et plaqua une main contre sa poitrine, comme si son geste parvenait à stopper sa stupéfaction.

\- Austin Monica Moon, tant que tu vis sous ce toit, je ne tolérerai pas ce langage !

\- Alors, je ne tolérerai pas non plus les fausses accusations que tu me lances, à ton propre fils, qui concernent Ally, en plus !

Il quitta ses couvertures, se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait toujours à terre, et sautilla jusqu'à sa commode, les poings serrés par la colère.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune homme ?

\- Chez Ally, répliqua-t-il froidement. À nous deux, on trouvera les explications qu'il vous faut.

\- Austin, si tu quittes cette maison, menaça sa mère, tu en payeras les conséquences !

Tout en enfilant un T-Shirt, ce dernier pivota vers elle, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Me priver de voir Ally ? Annuler les leçons de piano ? Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible car on a fait un marché : un mois de stage, un mois de leçons.

Sa créatrice grogna, semblant s'avouer vaincue, ce qui satisfit parfaitement Austin. Il passa prudemment sa cheville dans une des jambes de son jean, encore douloureuse des événements de la veille et sans un regard pour sa mère, attrapa sa veste et ses béquilles avant de s'échapper rapidement par la porte.

\- Jeune homme, tu vas rester dans de beaux draps !

* * *

 _\- Jeune homme, tu t'es fourré dans un beau pétrin ! Peux-tu me fournir une bonne raison pour laquelle tu te trouves dans le placard de ma fille ? tonna Lester, la mâchoire serrée par une colère bouillante._

 _Ally regarda horrifiée, son père à deux doigts d'étrangler le blond qu'elle avait appris à tant apprécier durant ces derniers jours, voire dernières heures, depuis qu'une certaine intimité avait pris place entre eux. Elle laissa échapper un minuscule gémissement alors qu'Austin paraissait aussi désarmé qu'elle. Comment avaient-ils été aussi stupides au point de se laisser emportés et oublier toute vigilance ? Oh oui, c'est vrai. Ally lui avait très aimablement fait la proposition de la rejoindre à l'intérieur et avant qu'elle ne puisse le voir obtempérer, il avait déjà saisi sa chance puis sa main._  
 _Ils semblaient donc tous les deux en tort. Et elle ne souhaitait pas que seul son blond préféré à présent, prenne tout le blâme._

 _Apparamment, ce dernier ne le requièrait pas non plus puisqu'il restait de marbre, les yeux presque ouverts par une forme de peur. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le voir afficher cette expression lors d'une situation différente car en toute honnêteté, elle lui aurait déclenché un bel éclat de rire. Comme toujours, ou plutôt souvent, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en sa compagnie._

 _\- Monsieur Dawson, minauda Austin, d'une voix plus surélevée que la moyenne, je vous jure que je ne comptais lui faire aucun mal. J'ai eu un problème de dernière minute mais j'allais me sauver tout de suite après, une fois celui-ci résolu._

 _Ally imagina instantanément le sang bouillir dans les veines de son père. Elle voulait intervenir, devait intervenir mais se sentait si faible comparée au ton puissant de son géniteur, qu'elle n'osait plus bouger un bras._

 _\- Ah oui ? Un problème aussi pénible que tu avais besoin de déranger ma fille aussi tard ?! s'emporta-t-il plus fort, presque entièrement furibond._

 _Il marqua une pause, souffla bruyamment puis Ally l'aperçut avec stupeur attraper le col du jeune homme et le jeter hors de son meuble, entreprenant de l'affaler de tout son long sur la moquette._

 _Elle hoqueta, sidérée par la violence du geste. Puis par un son guttural qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre de toute sa courte vie. Austin agrippa sa cheville, un puissant cri de douleur joignant son empoignement. Elle jurait comprendre sa souffrance, rien qu'en percevant son hurlement. Sans plus attendre que son cerveau ne réalise complètement ce qui se passe, elle atterrit à ses côtés, assaillant sa main afin de lui apporter quelconque réconfort. Il ne lui donna pas un coup d'œil mais serra fort sa paume, lui montrant ainsi sa gratitude et reconnaissance._

 _\- Sors immédiatement ce plouc de ma maison ! tempêta son père, hors de lui, posté tout juste derrière la silhouette recroquevillée d'Austin._

 _Elle alla rassembler ses béquilles et chaussures, ne pouvant qu'obéir à son père fou de rage, puis l'aida tant bien que mal à enfiler ses baskets, ignorant durement ses plaintes animales et les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux noisette. À cet instant-même, elle haïssait son père pour avoir affaire à cette vision atroce. Elle avait simplement envie de l'envelopper de ses bras et de le bercer jusqu'à temps que la douleur s'en aille, jusqu'à ce que les geignements se taisent._

 _Le père de la jeune fille ne sembla pas partager son avis, car aussitôt ses affaires récupérées, il le prit à bout de bras, Austin tressaillant maladroitement sur ses canes et l'envoya valdinguer en direction de la fenêtre, le pauvre garçon titubant sur sa jambe valide._

 _\- Papa, s'écria désespérément Ally, tu ne comptes quand même pas le faire descendre par la fenêtre dans cet état !_  
 _Elle observa, pétrifiée, le garçon pour lequel elle avait tant d'estime, tenter de hisser sa carcasse sur le rebord, un nouveau grognement lui échappant des lèvres._

 _\- Austin, n'y pense pas ! Avec ta cheville, c'est du suicide !_

 _Il lui lança un dernier regard, triste, apeuré, et presque désolé, avant de disparaître le long du mur de briques._

 _Elle voulut instantanément le rejoindre, s'assurer qu'il parviendrait sain et sauf à sa destination, mais la poigne de son père l'immobilisa sur place._

 _Le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans sa chambre cette nuit-là, fut son cri déchirant d'impuissance._

* * *

Austin marcha longtemps, ou plutôt clopina, avant d'arriver devant le porche de la seule fille pour laquelle il savait à présent, qu'il était incapable de cacher son désir.

Il avait passé le pas de sa porte difficilement, dues aux mains de Lester qui le menaçaient encore et toujours, mais était finalement parvenu à exécuter ses trois enjambées, même sous les ordres et les aboiements furieux de son père.

Il ne saisissait pas réellement pourquoi le père d'Ally lui en voulait autant. À proprement parlé, celui-ci avait donné son accord pour les leçons de piano alors pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur lui la veille ? De toute évidence, il avait probablement vu qu'il existait plus qu'une relation élève-professeur entre sa fille et lui, et compte-tenu de sa haine envers ses propres parents, cela ne lui avait indubitablement pas plu.

Il se questionnait ainsi la même chose en ce qui concernait sa mère, qui _a priori_ avait semblé trouver Ally complètement adorable. Tout comme lui d'ailleurs, qui ne se lassait plus de sa brune favorite. Dans ce cas, pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il la fréquente en dehors des cours de piano ?

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit plusieurs fois avant qu'une Ally, arborant un pyjama terriblement mignon fait d'un T-Shirt ample mais d'un mini-short, apparut sur le pas, une moue surprise sur le visage.

\- Austin ?

\- Une musicienne jusqu'à la fin, commenta ce dernier, amusé malgré lui par les multiples notes de musique et portées inscrites sur son bas.

Les joues d'Ally s'empourprèrent profondément, tandis que ses lèvres se fendissaient d'un sourire discret.

\- Une musicienne adorable qui plus est, lâcha de suite Austin, sans réellement réfléchir.

Il plaqua la main sur sa bouche, terrifié d'avoir osé lui sortir un compliment de cette forme, réservé la plupart du temps pour une personne avec laquelle on aimerait sortir, non une avec laquelle on se forçait de rester ami.

Le rouge des pommettes de la jeune fille s'accentua plus fort encore et celles du jeune homme devaient probablement se colorer de la même teinte.

\- Entre, murmura-t-elle en éludant le compliment, je suppose que tu as des choses à me dire.

Austin ne se fit pas prier et pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, petite mais confortable. Le piano était toujours installé à la même place, dans un coin du salon, et il ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil, les touches blanches immaculées lui ravivant des souvenirs de la veille.

Ally l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé mais alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la cuisine, elle fit demi-tour brusquement, une expression anxieuse sur son visage.

\- Oh mon Dieu, et ta cheville, alors ?! Tu ne souffres pas trop ? Est-ce que c'est pire ? bégaya-t-elle, complètement paniquée par son état, et Austin sourit à son inquiétude évidente pour lui.

\- Elle me fait encore mal, répondit-il sincèrement, mais je pense pouvoir survivre la journée.

Il gloussa légèrement, lui montrant sa santé plutôt bonne, mais cela ne lui décrocha aucun rire. Elle fronça les sourcils puis sans lui accorder un autre regard, fila s'affairer dans la cuisine. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint les mains chargées d'un plateau composé de milkshakes, un sac de glace et ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un tube de pommade.

\- Allonge-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Je vais essayer d'apaiser un peu cette douleur.

\- Ally, tenta-t-il de protester, ton père, il est...

Elle le fit taire d'un geste du poignet.

\- Austin, je me sens déjà assez coupable pour t'avoir laissé partir dans cet état alors le moins que je puisse faire est de te soigner.

Elle prit place à ses côtés et même si le blond savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour lui expliquer la situation - de toute évidence, elle en ignorait tout -, il ne disait pas non à une fille souhaitant le chouchouter. Particulièrement la fille dont il était maintenant certain qu'elle occuperait ses rêves durant un temps indéterminé.

Sans qu'il ne lui donne l'autorisation, Ally passa ses cuisses sous son propre mollet, supportant par la même occasion sa cheville gonflée. Il rougit mentalement à l'intimité de leur position. Elle entreprit immédiatement de le débarrasser de sa chaussure, puis de sa chaussette afin de voir plus clairement les dégâts. La situation rappelait étrangement celle de la veille, où Austin se trouvait en revanche sur son lit. Elle déposa d'abord délicatement le paquet de glace, évitant ainsi au blessé d'être surpris. Cinq minutes déroulées, et il se sentait déjà mieux.

\- Je vais maintenant appliquer la crème, prévint-elle. Prépare-toi, ça risque de faire un peu mal car j'ai besoin de masser profondément afin que la pommade fasse son effet.

Comme elle l'eût si gentiment dit, la douleur se réveilla à ses mouvements circulaires. Il tenta de ne pas broncher, mais ses expressions défigurées le trahissaient tout de même.

\- Ally, bredouilla-t-il, tu es vraiment une fille géniale, tu sais.

Sa confession sembla laisser celle-ci de marbre.

\- C'est fini, annonça-t-elle, évitant à nouveau ses doux mots.

Austin ne souhaitait plus qu'elle fasse abstraction de ses propres paroles. Elle paraissait rarement accepter une de ses gentilles remarques. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas refuser. Se relevant en position assise, il se pencha vers l'avant, sous les coups d'œil déroutés de la jeune fille et gratifia sa joue rose d'un sincère baiser. Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder un moment de plus, savourant la sensation de bien-être. Il ignorait alors la signification de ses actes et avait agi sur un complet coup de tête, mais ne regrettait pas un seul instant d'avoir goûté à la peau de pêche de la brune. Une chaleur à présent familière se développa au creux de son ventre, emplissant son corps de fourmillements de plaisir. Les cheveux ombrés reflet caramel de la pianiste, tombèrent devant ses iris d'un marron unique, cachant sa gêne. Il sourit comme un idiot, heureux d'avoir produit son petit effet.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il finalement.

* * *

Austin Moon adorait littéralement lui faire piquer un fare avec tous ses compliments, beaucoup plus embarrassants pour elle que pour lui, à première vue. Non qu'elle ne les appréciait pas, mais il semblait avoir omis les événements de la veille, où le seuil de l'amitié avait été passé et les remarques de ce genre paraissaient plus adaptées. À présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère tension flottant dans l'air, depuis que son père l'avait chassé de sa maison. La magie avait été rompue et parviendrait difficilement à refaire surface avec la situation actuelle. Quoique le baiser dont Ally avait écopé sur la joue, l'avait réanimée faiblement. Sans oublier la proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient quelques minutes auparavant, et l'étaient toujours, par ailleurs.

Après son geste affectif, Ally s'était empressée de rejoindre son coin de paisibilité, alias la cuisine, sans omettre de refourguer le milkshake banane-fraise à son ami. Sauf que les amis ne souhaitent pas s'embrasser à tout prix, de manière générale. Et c'était exactement ce dont elle rêvait de faire, depuis la soirée mouvementée passée ensemble.

Elle rejoignit de nouveau le salon à pas feutrés, apercevant Austin somnoler sur le canapé. Elle ne voulait pas le sortir de son léger sommeil car c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, lorsqu'une bouille si innocente entrait dans votre champ de vision.

Malheureusement, elle avait besoin de savoir la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici en premier lieu. Avec douceur, elle agita ses épaules et il émergea immédiatement de ses rêves, un grognement craquant joignant ses étirements. Ally savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas bien longtemps à résister à cette moue _irrésistible_. Joueuse, elle ébouriffa joyeusement ses cheveux, émettant un autre geignement du blond.

\- Ally...

Cette dernière gloussa, amusée par sa voix rauque et profonde. Trois secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait affaissée sur le dos, Austin à six pattes au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rougir que son assaillant faisait déjà des aller-retour entre son ventre et ses côtes, lui échappant des éclats de rire.

\- Ça, c'est pour avoir détruit ma coupe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'esclaffa plus fort encore, incapable de résister aux chatouilles du jeune homme.

\- Aus-Austin, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux quintes de rire, ta che... ville !

Elle avait soudain peur que le remède qu'elle lui avait préalablement massé, ne soit d'aucune aide dans cette position.

\- Rien à faire, répliqua-t-il en gloussant.

Toujours en plein milieu de leur partie de fous rires, ils ne prétêrent pas tout de suite attention aux pas résonnant sur le vieux parquet.

Néanmoins, le raclement de gorge qui vint ensuite les tira subitement de leur jeu. Morts de honte, ce fut avec horreur qu'ils croisèrent le regard furieux de leurs parents.

La partie se terminait ; bien qu'en réalité, une autre bataille venait tout juste de débuter.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! :) Commentez, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! Je vais poster un petit OS Auslly assez coquin d'ici quelques heures, voire minutes... J'espère que vous irez y jeter un coup d'œil ! ;)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hello !**

 **Un très long chapitre posté pour me faire pardonner de cette attente... Alors, profitez-en bien ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Jab & Justification**

"Ally et moi, sommes à présent assez grands pour nous fréquenter sans votre autorisation. Que cela vous plaise ou non."

Austin avait tenté d'arborer un ton posé tout en restant ferme et avait choisi avec subtilité les mots dont il usait. Néanmoins, l'effet produit sur leurs parents n'était pas celui qu'il avait recherché à imposer en premier lieu. Le regard de Mr. Dawson se trouvait intensément fixé sur sa figure, aussi brûlant que de la braise. Austin tentait de faire son possible pour l'éviter mais c'était presque la sensation d'avoir un revolver pointé sur son front. Totalement inéluctable.

\- Je ne pense pas que l'âge te donne raison, Austin, rétorqua le père de la jeune fille. J'ai déjà hésité à donner mon consentement pour que ma fille te donne des cours, alors je ne l'aurai certainement pas accordé si j'avais su qu'elle irait à des rendez-vous improvisés derrière mon dos.

Le jeune blond jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son amie, espérant qu'elle avait une réplique bien préparée et formulée à souhait pour les paroles désobligeantes de son paternel. À sa plus grande surprise, elle n'en fit rien et prolongea le soudain intérêt qu'elle avait pris pour ses chaussures, trois bonnes minutes auparavant. Austin grogna impatiemment. Il avait terriblement besoin de son soutien en ce moment-même. Pourquoi ne se montrait-elle pas réceptive, encore moins coopérative ?

Prenant la décision de la secouer de son état de transe, le musicien lui lança un coup relativement fort dans les côtes, souhaitant qu'elle saisisse le signal. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'il attendait. La brune, jusqu'à présent plongée dans la masse de ses pensées, poussa un cri passant étrangement pour un de douleur, et non de surprise. Ses traits se déformèrent, renfrognant son si joli visage.

\- Zut, souffla-t-il tout bas, Ally, ce n'était pas censé te faire mal...

Le teint de celle-ci vira au rose pivoine et elle bredouilla quelques mots entre ses dents, difficilement compréhensibles, qu'Austin ne chercha pas à deviner. Il s'enquit pour elle d'un regard dérouté, mais abandonna finalement l'idée, casant les questions qu'il avait pour elle dans un coin de son esprit. Reportant son attention sur ses parents et Lester, il laissa un long soupir échapper ses poumons.

\- On devrait peut-être oublié tout ça. Dans quelques mois, nous serons tous les deux des adultes, Ally à MUNY, moi logeant dans un appartement, et tout cela n'aura plus d'importance, affirma-t-il, la gorge serrée par ses propos attristants. Ce que je veux dire, et je ne vous demanderai pas cette faveur deux fois, c'est de me laisser, de _nous_ laisser, pour les trois semaines qui restent, la liberté que nous désirons.

Mimi sembla de suite refuser la requête, pointant son nez de façon hautaine vers le ciel.

\- Austin, nous en avons déjà discuté plus tôt, ce matin. La réponse est non. Si nous décidons de vous accorder plus de temps ensemble, nous savons parfaitement où cela va vous mener. Tu l'as dit toi-même, dans peu de temps, tout cela sera terminé, les sermonna-t-elle en agitant les bras.

Le cœur du fils se déchira à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas perdre Ally. En moins d'une semaine, elle avait pris une place trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'elle en disparaisse à tout jamais dans trois semaines. _Ou plus_ , car elle ne s'apprêtait pas à quitter sa ville natale après la fin de ses cours, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À partir de maintenant, un d'entre nous sera présent à chacun de vos leçons, sachant que le piano que nous avons commandé devrait en plus arriver ce soir.

Lester poursuivit directement, désireux d'ajouter son propre grin de sel.

\- Dieu sait que je déteste tes parents, Jeune homme, mais ta mère a raison.

Ledit jeune homme agrippa subitement ses cheveux, en proie à une rage complètement impuissante. Il n'avait aucun moyen de revenir sur cette décision, autant qu'il rêvait de le faire. Tout se retournait contre lui. À quel point ses parents pouvaient-ils être incompréhensifs à ses choix et vœux ? À quel point le priveraient-ils des seules choses qui le rendaient heureux ?

\- C'est stupide ! asséna-t-il, en se relevant prestement du canapé, aussi vite qu'une cheville abîmée pouvait le lui permettre. Je me fiche de votre réputation, Maman ! Tu n'as aucune raison valable pour m'empêcher de voir Ally !

Il pivota en quatrième vitesse vers la brune, assise pour le moins calmement sur le meuble confortable et tenta en vain de contrôler sa colère, l'espace d'un seul instant.

\- Ally, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, prouve-leur que nous ne faisons rien de mal. Tu ne comptes pas partir dans trois semaines, de toute façon ? Ils disent n'importe quoi, hein ? insista-t-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

La pianiste demeura silencieuse, muée dans sa torpeur. Elle garda la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser ses yeux.

\- Austin, tu sais que nous ne nous entendons pas avec Dawson, lui rappela sa mère, posément dans son dos. Tu ne peux pas t'impliquer avec Ally plus que tu ne l'es déjà, ça ne causerait que des soucis...

Fatigué de cette situation incessante, il s'empressa d'attraper ses chaussures et chaussettes, les enfila au quart de tour et rejoignit en trombe la porte principale, sautillant presque sur ses béquilles.

\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

Il éluda la question posée.

\- Annulez le cours de ce soir. Je suppose qu'on ne se voit pas les dimanches, Ally, alors à Lundi, la salua-t-il sur un ton monotone.

Et sur cet au revoir, il claqua violemment la porte, aussi furibond qu'au commencement de la journée. Ses parents ne saisissaient pas son soudain intérêt pour la compositrice, Lester Dawson refusait catégoriquement que cette dernière entretienne une relation quelconque avec lui, et la fille-même qui occupait ses rêves depuis plusieurs jours, ne pipait mot en sa présence.

La déception s'abattit sur ses épaules. Toutes les bonnes choses qui entraient dans sa vie, prenaient toujours fin tôt ou tard. Seul Dez demeurait constant. Et encore, il n'avaient échangé qu'une poignée de mots au téléphone depuis leur dernière rencontre, vendredi après-midi. Lorsque Austin y repensait, ce jour semblait remonter à si loin. En une semaine, son quotidien avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Jamais imaginé qu'une petite brune timide _mais_ adorable, talentueuse _mais_ apeurée, puisse prendre le contrôle de son esprit en moins de quelques journées.

Au plus profond de lui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour stopper le temps rien que la soirée fabuleuse qu'ils avaient vécue ensemble, et rejouer en boucle leurs intimes moments.

S'il avait écouté son coeur et non sa _stupide_ tête, les lèvres d'Ally Dawson auraient déjà goûté les siennes à cette heure-ci.

* * *

\- Austin...

\- Je t'en prie, Dez, laisse-moi venir avec toi, minauda le blond, accentuant son ton désespéré.

\- Austin...

\- L'ambiance a été terrible tout le week-end, je ne veux pas recommencer une deuxième semaine de ce stage !

\- Austin !

\- Je me ferai tout petit, c'est promis ! Au fond de la classe, où personne ne me verra ! affirma-t-il, la bouille suppliante d'un enfant de cinq ans sur la figure.

\- AUSTIN ! explosa finalement son meilleur ami, ayant tout l'air d'être agacé par ses simagrées.

Je pense surtout qu'Ally est en train de te rendre fou et si tu ne fais pas rapidement quelque chose à propos de tes sentiments pour elle, tu risques de t'en mordre les doigts, lui assura Dez, plutôt bon conseiller.

Austin maugréa dans sa barbe, haïssant que la conversation se résume toujours à la jeune fille. Il s'était fait à l'idée de lui cacher ses ressentis pour le reste des semaines à venir et ne comptait pas lui en dire un mot avant ce délai.

\- Mais je ne peux rien faire, Dez ! Et tu racontes n'importe quoi, mes sentiments ne sont pas encore à ce point pour que je perde la raison ! argua-t-il, frustré que son ami le prenne pour un malade d'amour.

\- Aha ! s'exclama ce dernier, arborant un air ravi. Tu as dit "encore", ce qui signifie qu'ils le seront dans quelques jours ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser aller en cours, mon pote...

Austin souffla, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Sa situation était désespérée. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le regard orageux de ses parents, et le silence d'Ally durant le week-end entier, l'avait effectivement rendu complètement hors de lui. Pas un message, le vide _total_. Il avait pensé qu'elle se sentirait un instant coupable, mais après tout, il s'avérait que tout le drame était sa faute, et il n'avait aucun droit de blâmer Ally pour cela.

Il devait prendre une décision. S'il souhaitait qu'Ally Dawson et lui terminent ces cours de piano dans la paix et la bonne humeur, il devait agir. Et vite.

* * *

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'Ally Dawson se trouvait tout sauf désireuse de passer la matinée enfermée entre quatre murs, à écouter babiller un professeur sur un cours qu'elle connaissait déjà, assise sur un tabouret trop dur pour tous les postérieurs des étudiants de ce lycée. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour parvenir à haïr l'école, rien qu'une seule et unique seconde, afin de laisser son esprit dériver au beau blond qui avait hanté ses pensées durant tout le week-end. Elle n'avait pas cessé de repasser en boucle le comportement qu'elle avait adopté avec lui samedi matin, devant ses parents qui plus est, à tel point qu'elle ne s'était pas débarrassée de sa culpabilité. Elle était restée muette comme une carpe, ne sachant pas comment trouver les mots pour démentir la vérité, qu'il pensait connaître alors qu'il se trompait en réalité sur toute la ligne.

Elle ne trouvait pas le courage pour lui faire part de cette nouvelle. Il serait anéanti. Malheureusement, elle poursuivait ce rêve depuis si longtemps à présent, qu'il était impossible qu'elle refuse.

Après ce week-end remué, elle n'avait donc définitivement pas envie d'entendre radoter son prof de mathématiques à huit heures du matin, mais se força tout de même à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule d'élèves agglutinés devant les casiers, passa déposer les affaires dont elle n'avait pas besoin dans le sien et poursuivit sur sa lancée, le pas rapide et déterminé.

Dans son élan, les yeux fixés au sol, elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette imposante et charismatique du capitaine de l'équipe de football, qui venait à sa rencontre.

Trop tard, lorsque sa poitrine entra en collision avec son torse bombé, ses manuels lui échappaient déjà des mains, s'étalant à ses pieds, en un méli-mélo de pages et couvertures.

\- Dawson, comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton trop enjoué, comme s'il s'agissait de retrouvailles entre deux vieux copains.

Bien que Dean Mason se trouvait être un parmi les nombreux autres qui déversaient son stress sur ses épaules frêles, tel un véritable punching ball, ce dernier s'avérait persistant et ne cessait de l'infortuner - c'était un mot bien ridicule pour tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir -, à toute heure de la journée, dès qu'il notait sa présence dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Ally poussa un juron, fatiguée de ses idiots qui perdaient leur temps ainsi que le sien, mais se baissa tout de même pour saisir ses livres avant qu'une action ne lui coupe brutalement le souffle. Dean, ricanant jusqu'à présent bêtement avec ses coéquipiers, arborait maintenant un masque sérieux, qu'Ally pouvait observer du fait que le sportif s'était emparé de sa mâchoire entre ses gros doigts rebutant, qui avaient touché plus de filles qu'elle était capable de compter.

\- Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, Dawson !

Sous le regard effroyable du jeune homme, Ally n'avait aucun moyen de le soutenir. Elle serra les poings, pétrifiée à l'idée que ce goujat puisse lui faire plus de mal qu'elle n'en souffrait déjà. Les bleus subsistaient encore sur sa peau de lait, marques brunes et violacées qui s'obstinaient à perdurer sur son ventre et avant-bras, même après toute une semaine.

\- Je t'ai demandé de répéter ce que tu venais de dire, siffla-t-il entre ses dents lorsqu'elle resta silencieuse l'espace d'un instant.

Après tout, peut-être que la solution se trouvait juste sous son nez. Peut-être qu'elle ne devait _que_ s'armer d'une pincée de courage, se montrer vaillante et sans peur, et affronter son plus grand ennemi. Elle chassa vaguement ses pensées à tendance étrangement chevalières, sentant que le moment n'était réellement pas propice à la rigolade, et concentra pour la première fois son attention sur la figure du brun, qui sembla un infime moment surpris par son attitude. Consciente des choses qu'il était à même de lui faire, et qu'il savait exécuter à merveille, elle prit pourtant le risque qu'elle considérait comme le plus dangereux de toute sa scolarité. Ally Dawson, le nez pointé d'une façon fière et les mains posées fermement sur ses hanches, la mâchoire toujours entre les phalanges du pitoyable quaterback, _répondit_ à Dean Mason.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu étais une belle ordure. Une belle ordure qui mériterait qu'on lui crache dessus au lieu de passer son temps à cracher sur les autres.

Elle étudia quelques secondes ses paroles, semblant prendre en considération ce choix au sens propre mais le visage rouge cramoisi de son interlocuteur coupa court à ses imaginations.

À ce stade, une petite assemblée de lycéens s'était attroupée autour d'eux et Ally put presque jurer qu'elle avait perçu la voix de Trish non loin d'elle. Le groupe se multipliait, observant avidement les deux adolescents en pleine confrontation, mais personne ne semblait prêt à les interrompre.

\- Tu n'es qu'une _loseuse_ , Dawson, rétorqua-t-il, les yeux aussi froids que son ton. Une _loseuse_ qui ne mérite qu'une seule chose...

Le nez frôlant presque le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, Ally ne fut pas assez réactive aux hoquètements de surprise qui s'élevaient à ses côtés.  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse effectuer un geste, une force d'une puissance supérieure à tout ce dont elle avait été victime précédemment, la projeta à terre, l'envoyant glisser deux mètres plus loin sur le carrelage uniforme. Un cri strident déchira ses cordes vocales. La douleur fulgurante habituelle pourtant démultipliée, se déployait sur le reste de son ventre. Ally n'entendit pas les cris autour d'elle, puis les chuchotements qui vinrent ensuite. Elle ne perçut pas non plus la masse du corps de Dean s'avancer vers elle, ni son rire cruel se dégageant de sa gorge.

La jeune fille ne parvenait plus à distinguer clairement le hall de l'école, des points noirs obstruant sa vision. Des étoiles. Des étoiles plein les yeux. Et _pas_ dans le _bon_ sens du terme.

\- ...un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac ! acheva-t-il, s'esclaffant plus bruyamment.

Sonnée, Ally demeura de longues minutes affaissée contre la porte d'un casier, alors que les élèves lui jetaient des regards inquiets - ce qui lui fit tout de même chaud au cœur, et que les ombres des acolytes de Dean disparaissaient au tournant du corridor.

\- Ally ! interrompit ses pensées une voix familière. Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va ?

L'interrogée grogna en guise de réponse, le contre-coup lui serrant toujours aussi gravement les tripes. Trish s'empressa d'attraper sa main dans la sienne, tentant de lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée, Ally, ne sois pas en colère, s'il te plait, de stupides idiots m'ont barré la route.

La brune prêtait peu attention aux excuses de son amie. Où étaient ces adultes lorsqu'on avait besoin d'eux ?

\- Peu importe Trish, murmura-t-elle évasivement, peux-tu... ramasser mes livres... s'il te plait ? Nous devons... aller en cours.

Ces phrases étaient entrecoupées de respirations saccadées, le souffle encore court après le coup puis la chute violente. La petite brune s'exécuta sans broncher, rassemblant les affaires qui étaient à nouveau tombées durant la scène.

\- Ally, l'appela-t-elle doucement en relevant la tête, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée... L'infirmerie me semble un meilleur choix, non... ?

La musicienne secoua la tête pour un non catégorique, puis, avec sa paume appuyée prudemment derrière elle, se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, essayant de tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes. Au dernier instant, elle vacilla, perdit l'équilibre avant de s'affaler dans les bras de Trish, qui la soutint de tout son pouvoir.

\- Ally...

Elle affichait une expression terriblement anxieuse et celle-ci regretta de ne pas écouter ses sages paroles.

\- Je vais bien, Trish, la cassa-t-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle en avait l'intention. Si je vais à l'infirmerie, mon père en sera directement informé et avec toute l'affaire Austin récemment, je ne veux pas lui mettre plus de stress sur le dos.

\- L'affaire Austin ? répéta l'adolescente hispanique, incrédule.

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Sur ce, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa camarade et d'un pas plus qu'hésitant, prit la direction qui la menait aux salles de classes. La douleur sourde qui se diffusait constamment dans son abdomen la fit grimacer une énième fois. Et la journée ne faisait _que_ débuter.

* * *

Austin attendait patiemment, - aussi patient que pouvait l'être un adolescent qui passait ses dernières minutes à frapper du bon pied, l'arrivée de son professeur de piano.

Les minutes défilaient, l'heure continuait de tourner et toujours aucune Ally en vue. Le blond n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter facilement, mais un quart d'heure de retard, cela ne ressemblait clairement pas à la jolie brune.

Il remua de nouveau sur son tabouret, aussi flambant neuf que le piano en chêne massif planté en face de lui, que ses parents avaient aimablement fait livrer ce matin, après son dépos à la boutique durant le week-end.

Sa mère, tenant fermement sa promesse de garder un œil sur l'élève et son professeur, s'affairait dans la cuisine, fredonnant joyeusement un air de ses années de jeunesse, insouciante du retard inhabituel de la pianiste.

L'instrument imposant avait été installé d'office dans le salon, au grand dam du jeune homme, qui s'était fait une joie à l'idée de le posséder dans sa propre chambre. Il pressa quelques touches, exécutant une mélodie simple qu'il apprenait actuellement, avant de laisser ses pensées dévier vers la brunette qui semblait lui voler son cœur, sans le savoir pour autant. Même si son attitude lui avait déplu, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de manquer sa présence et de souhaiter se perdre dans ses yeux magnifiques rien qu'une fois de plus.

Lorsque les quinze minutes virèrent à trente, Austin ne tint plus. Il avait déjà tenté de la joindre deux fois, sans succès. À cet instant, il avait seulement besoin de prendre l'air, histoire de décompresser. Son absence allait finir par le rendre fou s'il n'y remédiait pas immédiatement.

\- Maman, je sors faire un tour, annonça-t-il mollement en passant devant la pièce du repas, se soutenant sur ses deux cannes. Ally ne viendra pas.

\- Quoi ?

Il éluda paresseusement sa question avant de s'extirper de la maison en claquant violemment la porte. L'agacement commençait à le gagner fortement, tant le lapin d'Ally le blessait. À présent, il était certain qu'elle avait été excédée par son propre comportement et souhaitait l'ignorer encore un petit bout de temps, n'ayant probablement pas le courage de l'affronter en personne. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'immiscait en lui, il se trouvait presque mal de faire des hypothèses aussi prématurées. Elle devait probablement avoir une bonne raison ; une surcharge de clients au magasin, un trop plein de devoirs...

Il se frotta machinalement le visage, soufflant lourdement, posant un instant ses béquilles contre le mur crème de la villa. Le quartier était paisible à ce moment de la journée, occasionnellement traversé par quelques voitures troublant le silence du début de soirée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, s'arrêtant sur quelques détails attirant sa curiosité. Son cœur palpitant s'arrêta subitement de battre la chamade, un particulièrement choquant le clouant littéralement sur place. Il dût s'y prendre à deux fois pour croire à la scène qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Ses jambes manquèrent de se dérober sous son corps.

\- Ally ! hurla-t-il, une détresse jamais ressentie auparavant qui coulait dans ses veines.

L'adrénaline réveilla soudainement tous ses sens, le poussant à agir en moins de trois secondes. Il appuya de toutes ses forces sur son pied en bonne santé, les béquilles glissées en quatrième vitesse entre ses paumes, parcourant la vingtaine de mètres qui le séparaient du corps inerte de la seule fille qui comptait à cet instant, en un temps record.

\- Ally ! Ally ! répéta-t-il, effrayé par la vision d'horreur qui se présenta sous ses yeux.

Sa silhouette reposait telle une vulgaire poupée de chiffon sur le bitume, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, _trop_ lentement, ce qui alerta enfin le jeune homme. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, la peur s'emparant peu à peu de ses membres, le paralysant sur place. Austin ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, il saisit avec hardiesse son téléphone et composa frénétiquement le 911.

\- Allô ?! Oui, mon amie s'est évanouie dans la rue et sa respiration s'affaiblit à grande vitesse et elle ne pourra bientôt plus -...

À l'appareil, on lui requit de garder son calme et de prendre un long souffle afin d'arranger son état désastreux, à commencer par soulager les poumons. Si Ally était certainement au plus mal, lui ne se trouvait définitivement pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Finalement, il débita les seules informations qu'il connaissait à propos de la petite brune et communiqua sans tarder son adresse, avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

Il dévisagea les traits fatigués pourtant toujours aussi fins d'Ally, son nez si adorable et ses lèvres si charnues; un être tellement précieux ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. Il pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, dans l'espoir de lui apporter soutien et réconfort.

\- L'ambulance est sur son chemin, Ally. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets.

* * *

 **BAM ! Ce chapitre est plutôt fort en émotions, n'est-ce pas ? :') J'ai toujours pensé à créer un événement assez dramatique en ce qui concernait le harcèlement d'Ally, et le voici enfin. J'espère que vous avez trouvé cela réaliste ; faites-le moi savoir en commentaire, ça relève pour moi d'une grande importance. :)**

 **À votre avis, qu'est-il arrivé à Ally ? Et quel secret cacherait-elle à Austin ?**

 **J'apprécierais vraiment de voir le maximum de reviews sur ce chapitre car j'en suis plutôt fière. ^^**

 **J'espère aussi que votre rentrée s'est bien passée. En revanche, je suis en Première cette année et j'ai déjà une masse de travail considérable. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster le chapitre suivant avant un petit bout de temps. Désolée. :/**

 **Bonne fin de weekend,**

 **À la prochaine.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapitre quinze : Harm & Hospital**

 **4107 mots. ****(Le plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit un des plus excitants de l'histoire mais il est nécessaire pour son bon déroulement. Bonne lecture !)**

 _"L'ambulance est sur son chemin, Ally. Tu vas t'en sortir, je te le promets."_

Sitôt la voiture de sa mère arrêtée sur le bas-côté du trottoir menant à l'hôpital Sud de Miami, Austin s'arrangea pour faire passer ses béquilles par la fenêtre, ce qui décrocha un hoquètement à sa mère, puis tira brutalement la poignée de la portière, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il saisit à nouveau ses canes, s'emparant fermement du plastique entre ses paumes, et s'engagea sur le macadam, cabossé étrangement à certains endroits. Il tremblait presque de sa poussée d'adrénaline ultérieure et sa cheville blessée n'était plus qu'un simple engourdissement. La pensée que _son_ adorable brune puisse être en train de souffrir grièvement, lui permettait de faire toujours un pas de plus, même si la voix de sa mère retentissait derrière lui et que son cerveau peinait à enregistrer les alentours. Les détails se floutaient autour de sa silhouette ; ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout bonnement de sa vision parsemée de différentes tâches noires et brouillée par ses larmes brûlantes de rage. Il se concentrait sur un seul objectif : le grand bâtiment composé de vitres plus qu'il ne l'était de murs, correctement entretenu mais maculé de traînées noirâtres à certains endroits. Un tantinet repoussant mais toujours parfaitement utilisable.

Bientôt, ils parvinrent devant ses portes – même désespéré d'atteindre son but, le jeune homme avait fini par attendre sa mère, pas plus imposantes que les baies vitrées d'un grand magasin mais assez translucides pour apercevoir tout le petit monde s'affairer à l'intérieur. Techniquement, si Ally avait été admise aux urgences, elle aurait dû être confiée aux mains des médecins de ce bloc. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, il entraîna sa mère dans le hall d'entrée, repéra en moins de deux le comptoir du secrétariat et sauta presque – difficile avec des béquilles, jusqu'à la jeune femme qui prenait en charge les arrivées et sorties. Le souffle comparable à celui d'un bœuf, il balbutia une formule de politesse avant d'en venir à la raison qui l'avait amené ici.

\- Ally Dawson. Nous venons... prendre des nouvelles d'Ally Dawson.

Il reprit enfin convenablement sa respiration, soupirant avec force. La secrétaire lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant de taper rapidement sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle cliqua plusieurs fois sur sa souris, faisant trépigner le jeune homme d'impatience, avant de relever à nouveau la tête.

\- Elle se trouve encore en bloc opératoire. Mais si vous êtes de la famille, sa chambre sera accessible durant toute la nuit. Quel est votre lien de parenté ?

La blonde lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, se tourna vers sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur son visage.

\- Petit-copain, je présume ? assuma-t-elle subitement. Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez obligés de revenir demain, à partir de huit heures. Les visites des autres proches sont autorisées jusqu'à vingt heures et il est déjà dix-neuf trente...

Austin n'avait pas pu se restreindre de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles à sa fausse présomption. Il paraissait certainement si dépité que la femme avait probablement pressenti qu'Ally ne s'agissait pas d'une simple amie pour lui. Il s'apprêtait à la corriger lorsque le reste de ses paroles atteignit enfin son cerveau. Tiraillé entre l'angoisse et la déception de ne pas la voir avant de longues heures, il débita à toute vitesse, oubliant définitivement de lui signaler sa faute :

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de savoir à l'avance dans quelle chambre elle se trouvera ? J'aimerais patienter ici.

\- Austin, ton stage..., lui rappela prudemment sa mère, en même temps que la réceptionniste lui disait qu'elle considérait son souhait comme une mauvaise idée.

Le jeune homme eut une envie irrépressible de protester mais à en juger par le Lester Dawson qui débarquait soudainement comme une furie dans le hall, une mine déconfite sur le visage et les joues rouge d'avoir couru, il s'abstint tout commentaire.

\- Où est-elle ? cria-t-il frénétiquement, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il s'attendait réellement à découvrir sa fille debout à ses côtés.

En dépit du très peu d'appréciation qu'il ressentait pour le père, Austin ne put empêcher l'élan de compassion qui s'échappa de son cœur. Malgré leurs nombreuses différences, les individus masculins partageaient bien un point commun colossal : à cet instant-là, seule Ally comptait à leurs yeux. Ces derniers verts de Lester glissèrent tout à coup sur le blond et sa mère, tenant enfin compte de leur présence. Une ombre de colère assombrit ses pupilles l'espace de quelques secondes avant de se dissiper aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Je n'éprouve toujours aucun bon sentiment à ton égard, Austin Moon, mais les urgentistes m'ont raconté qu'un certain blond avait sauvé ma fille. Je présume qu'il s'agit de toi...

Il lui lança un hochement de tête bref et court, le regard intense avant de reporter son attention sur la femme de l'accueil. Austin en resta bouche bée. Alors que Lester avait usé de sa violence sur sa pauvre cheville quelques jours auparavant, le voilà qui se retrouvait à le remercier silencieusement d'avoir pris soin d'Ally, comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose tout à fait naturelle. Rester auprès de la brune l'avait été, néanmoins.

Austin n'aurait pas su expliquer le besoin de ressentir la paume de la jeune fille, même glacée, dans la sienne ou celui de veiller sur elle en permanence. En une semaine, un côté protecteur que personne ne lui connaissait, avait fait son apparition. Le musicien ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre, pas plus qu'il ne croyait au véritable amour. Bien que le couple de ses parents persiste toujours, aucune braise passionnelle n'enflammait encore leurs regards lorsque ceux-ci se croisaient. A présent, le seul et unique amour que ses parents partageaient était celui inconditionnel du monde de la literie. Plus glamour, on ne faisait pas. Alors, depuis que les paroles de Dez résonnaient clairement dans sa tête, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas repenser à sa théorie, se reposer fermement la question. Chaque individu attendrait-il de découvrir sa moitié, un moment ou un autre ?

La réponse demeurait encore vague mais il commençait timidement à savoir laquelle s'avérait être juste. Néanmoins, avec l'interruption de Lester, il n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer au rappel de sa mère même s'il en mourrait d'envie, en vérité. Ce stage dont il se moquait _éperdument_ , passait sans aucun doute après Ally, pour laquelle il ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance amicale, _indubitablement_. Il venait tout juste d'en prendre réellement conscience grâce à ses réflexions et autant dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et apeuré à la fois. Tomber amoureux était effrayant. Beau, léger, rafraîchissant, mais incontestablement effrayant. Il était encore si ignorant à son âge, particulièrement dans son cas, lorsque les seules filles pour lesquelles ils avaient eu un _faible_ , remontaient à plusieurs années, lors de ces pathétiques essais à la séduction. Ses paroles faisaient parfois curieusement croire l'inverse mais il n'était en réalité, qu'un adolescent un peu coincé sur les bords, ne connaissant pas véritablement la façon d'agir en couple. Bien heureusement, ses parents n'avaient pas eu à se charger de son éducation sexuelle, ce dont il était amplement reconnaissant.

Toutefois, malgré ses profondes pensées, qui l'avaient amené à penser qu'il éprouvait des émotions fortes en compagnie de la jeune fille, il ne se trouvait pas prêt à s'avouer amoureux. Il était encore trop tôt pour déterminer de ce qu'il s'agissait réellement. Pourtant, son cœur qui battait la chamade rien qu'à l'entente de _son_ prénom, lui révélait le contraire absolu. Seulement, c'était son cerveau qu'il écoutait.

* * *

Le plastique de ses béquilles retentit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, troublant le silence de mort qui y régnait. Ils avaient quitté le bâtiment des urgences pour celui des cas plus généraux, et la différence de son semblait importante. Alors que les urgentistes déboulaient à toute allure sur le sol lustré de leur établissement, les visiteurs arrivaient en plus petit nombre dans ce lieu, surtout à ce moment de la journée. Quelques proches patientaient en somnolant à moitié sur des chaises installées devant les chambres et une poignée d'infirmiers défilait, ne perturbant pourtant pas le calme sidérant de l'endroit. Lester et sa mère suivaient machinalement à ses côtés, grommelant chacun entre leurs dents à propos de sujets différents. Austin avançait, les paupières toutes aussi lourdes que son cœur ; l'amalgame de fatigue et anxiété ne faisant pas bon ménage. Il sonnait tout juste vingt heures mais ses journées demeuraient éprouvantes et le devenaient encore plus lorsqu'un incident de ce genre se produisait.

Ils arrivèrent à destination rapidement pour s'asseoir finalement sur les sièges proposés devant l'entrée de sa future chambre. Ally se trouvait toujours et _encore_ en intervention médicale, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement le jeune homme. A quel point son corps avait été blessé ? Et surtout, quelles étaient les causes de cet évanouissement ? Des questions incessantes se bousculaient dans son esprit. En plus de tenter vainement de résoudre l'équation de ses propres sentiments, il essayait aussi de répondre aux interrogations concernant sa santé. Lorsqu'il l'avait découverte gisante sur le goudron, son état physique ne paraissait pas être si mauvais. Certes, elle était inconsciente mais aucune trace de sang n'était présente, aucun membre semblant disloqué aussi. Ses constats ne pourraient être expliqués qu'en présence du médecin, ce qui signifiait attendre encore plusieurs heures. Il allait probablement s'endormir tôt ou tard, incapable de rester éveillé une partie de la nuit, mais ne quitterait certainement pas ce hall sans avoir aperçu la meilleure mine d'Ally.

Il jeta distraitement un regard à sa droite, où Lester passait un coup de fil agité, gigotant littéralement sur sa chaise. Aucune règle ne signalait d'éteindre son téléphone portable, pourtant Austin n'avait pas besoin d'en voir une, pour savoir qu'il était déconseillé de l'utiliser au sein du bâtiment. Il jugea préférable de laisser passer et se pencha en avant à la place, saisissant son attelle de cheville entre ses paumes chaudes. Il dégagea sa chaussure et le bas de son jean, desserra prudemment les liens et glissa une de ses mains sur son hématome, massant intelligemment la zone endolorie. Il se crispa quelquefois, combattant bravement la douleur tandis que ses doigts circulaient méticuleusement sur sa peau. La souffrance avait considérablement augmenté depuis l'incident de vendredi soir et ses précipitations de la journée, et il craignait que ses ligaments ne tiennent pas le coup.

\- Vous n'êtes pas fichu de me dire comment votre fille a atterri ici ?!

Le choc de la voix aussi stridente que puissante le fit brutalement sursauter. Le pauvre garçon gémit tout aussi fort lorsque sa main, sous la stupéfaction, se pressa trop brusquement sur la blessure.

\- Stupide cheville ! grogna-t-il, les dents serrées par la douleur.

Un petit bout de femme hispanique, dont la voix lui semblait étrangement familière, apparut dans son champ de vision. Les cheveux frisés noirs ramenés sur une épaule et une moue dubitative sur le visage, elle s'adressa au blond sur un ton furieux et geignit telle une enfant :

\- Je voulais qu'Ally et toi soient ensemble, pas que tu te retrouves avant moi à l'hôpital ! C'était mon amie avant la tienne, ne l'oublie pas, Moon. Même si vous n'êtes plus de simples amis à présent...

Ce dernier lui lança un regard inquisiteur, complètement sidéré. Il aurait certainement rougi quelques heures plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'il avait établi la véritable nature de ses sentiments, il n'était plus nécessaire de se sentir timide et honteux.

\- Trish ! se remémora-t-il subitement.

\- En personne.

\- Bon sang, intervint alors Lester, le portable entre les mains, je t'avais demandé de rester chez toi, Trish. Il n'accepte pas les proches, en dehors de la famille, dans la chambre des patients à cette heure.

Austin conclut qu'il s'agissait de la personne qu'il avait eue au téléphone quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? embraya-t-il. Ce stupide blondinet me cache d'autres choses ?!

Il lança un regard furibond à ce dernier qui ne cilla pas au surnom mais au ton de sa voix.

\- Je vous ordonne de retirer ce que vous venez de dire, Dawson ! protesta Mimi, debout en moins de deux secondes.

\- Votre fille sera bientôt amoureuse.

\- Trish ! s'indigna Austin.

\- Clairement, Austin l'est déjà s'il est présent.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

Austin demeura silencieux à la réplique de Lester, ne démentant pas pour autant ses sentiments. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, il était impossible de tomber amoureux en une semaine, alors qu'il n'était pas parvenu à éprouver de véritables sentiments romantiques en presque dix-huit ans d'existence. Une voix masculine tempêta derrière lui, coupant court aux chamailleries incessantes et soulageant instantanément le jeune homme.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Ils pivotèrent simultanément, hoquetant de surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent le lit roulant tiré par différentes infirmières, aux côtés du médecin. La blouse blanche portée négligemment et maculée de quelques éclaboussures rougeâtres, ce qui effraya particulièrement Austin, il observait le groupe d'un œil interrogateur jugeant leur apparence.

\- Alors, tant que vous n'êtes pas un minimum calmes, admonesta-t-il tel un professeur à ses élèves, la chambre d'Ally sera fermée à chacun d'entre vous, famille ou amis. Elle est encore très faible et a besoin de repos.

Austin saisit ses béquilles à toute allure avant de porter ses jambes, une cheville toujours dénudée, au pied du lit. Son cœur menaçait d'éclater à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, tant il battait fort.

\- Je suis désolé, jeune homme, pas de microbes autour de la patiente. Et je doute que vous soyez un membre de la famille. Petit-copain, je présume ?

\- Si l'un d'entre vous assume une nouvelle fois cela... débuta Lester, menaçant.

 _Si seulement il savait ce qu'avait présumé la secrétaire...,_ pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il posa le regard sur le visage endormi de la belle brune pour qui, il se faisait toujours un sang d'encre insurmontable.

\- Docteur, comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée en bloc opératoire ? demanda-t-il prudemment, sans pour autant lever les yeux. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Une hémorragie interne a provoqué sa perte de connaissance, expliqua l'homme, en se grattant le bout du menton d'une façon nerveuse. Nous n'en savons pas encore les causes réelles mais ce sont sans aucun doute plusieurs coups qui ont généralisé ce saignement. Il a fallu un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour l'arrêter.

Pour la toute première fois de la soirée, Austin croisa ostensiblement les yeux emplis d'angoisse de Mr. Dawson. La mâchoire pendante, ce dernier fixait le chirurgien, confus et inquiet.

\- Des coups ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, s'ensuivit Trish en criant, la main venant à sa bouche entrouverte.

Les trois visiteurs pivotèrent en quatrième vitesse vers la jeune fille, une expression déroutée sur le visage.

\- Trish, s'alarma le père de la brune, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?

A ce stade, la détresse de la brune hispanique était à son comble. Des larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses pommettes rondes, perlant déjà au coin de ses yeux sombres. Elle semblait terrifiée.

\- Hey Trish, la rassura Austin d'une voix douce, tout va bien. Ally va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Si Austin était aussi anxieux que son amie, il tenta de masquer sa peur un instant, de manière habile, derrière une expression de bravoure et calme. Et s'il avait été quelques minutes plus tôt agacé par ses assumassions, il n'en était rien à présent. Trish avait tous les droits de se sentir possessive, envers Ally. Il abandonna ses béquilles sur le sol, se moquant pour le moment royalement de sa cheville en feu. Alors, Austin s'approcha lentement de sa petite silhouette et sans briser le contact qu'il avait établi avec son regard, saisit tendrement sa main, serrant sa paume contre la sienne.

\- Nous allons rester forts pour Ally, d'accord ? Explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Alors, l'adolescente se lança dans la longue histoire des persécutions qu'Ally subissait tous les jours, depuis son arrivée à Miami. Elle relata les différentes moqueries, les bousculements et finalement, les coups violents que son harceleur, Dean Mason, prenait un malin plaisir à lui donner. Austin traversa plusieurs états psychologiques durant ses explications : la surprise, la compassion, l'inquiétude puis enfin... la haine. La méprise qu'il éprouvait envers ce capitaine de l'équipe de football, seulement aperçu le fameux jour où il avait découvert le harcèlement qu'Ally recevait au lycée. Cependant, il n'avait rien vu de ce réel abus physique qu'elle supportait. Il avait assumé de suite qu'Ally se faisait embêter et passait pour un malheureux punching-ball aux regards des autres, mais n'avait jamais envisagé des violences à ce point. Et il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été aveugle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Après la seule fois où il avait abordé ce sujet, le jour de sa découverte, creuser plus profondément et en apprendre plus aurait dû être sa mission. Mais il avait choisi d'abandonner, tout ça parce qu'Ally ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'immisce encore trop dans ses affaires, à ce moment-là. Il aurait dû apercevoir les signes, pourtant.

Tous ces détails qui ne trompaient pas ; les hauts de la jeune fille, recouvrant constamment toute la longueur de ses bras, et la seule amie qu'elle évoquait à chaque fois, Trish. Et le plus évident d'entre tous, dont Austin souhaitait éviter à tout prix les images terrifiantes.

 _Prenant la décision de la secouer de son état de transe, le musicien lui lança un coup relativement fort dans les côtes, souhaitant qu'elle saisisse le signal. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'il attendait. La brune, jusqu'à présent plongée dans la masse de ses pensées, poussa un cri passant étrangement pour un de douleur, et non de surprise. Ses traits se déformèrent, renfrognant son si joli visage._

 _\- Zut, souffla-t-il tout bas, Ally, ce n'était pas censé te faire mal..._

Nom de Dieu, il avait été si stupide. Il s'était fait la promesse de la questionner à propos de cet incident mais étant trop frustré par son silence de plomb en présence de ses parents, cela lui avait complètement traversé l'esprit. Il avait pourtant eu la preuve, juste sous ses yeux, qu'Ally avait été frappée.

\- Argh ! s'écria-t-il subitement, laissant exprimer toute sa colère et frustration, envers lui-même.

Il lâcha la main de Trish, qui lui jeta un regard confus, avant d'agripper ses cheveux, tirant violemment sur les racines. Comment était-il censé être bon pour Ally, s'il n'avait même pas été capable de voir qu'une partie de la vie quotidienne de la seule fille qui partageait peut-être ses sentiments, se résumait à ce type de harcèlement ?

\- Austin ? hasarda timidement sa mère, perplexe à son changement brutal de comportement.

\- Je suis stupide ! Tellement idiot ! Je n'ai rien vu venir, et pourtant, j'en ai eu l'occasion ! Mais je n'ai jamais été assez insistant... Si Ally m'avait dit ce qu'elle-...

\- On ne peut pas revenir sur ce qui s'est passé, jeune homme, le coupa sèchement le médecin, dont il avait momentanément oublié la présence. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Sur ces derniers mots qu'Austin ne parvenait pas à croire, il fit signe aux infirmières de reprendre le lit en main et d'accéder à la chambre de la blessée. Le blond aurait pu les talonner de près s'il avait été un simple membre de la famille, eu un lien quelconque de parenté avec elle. Quoique que l'on n'éprouvait pas des sentiments romantiques à l'égard d'un parent. Et dans ce cas, ils n'auraient jamais pu envisager de sortir ensemble...

Le cœur se brisant un peu plus à la vue de sa pauvre Ally, enveloppée par les différentes couvertures, il regarda dépité, Mr. Dawson emboîter le pas au médecin de manière appréhensive.

* * *

Ses paupières palpitèrent, presque douloureusement lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois en plus de douze heures. Sa vision s'obstrua de tâches noires, sa tête fut bientôt lancinée par le sang pulsant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle gémit, brutalement éblouie par la clarté des lieux. Une lumière blanche agressive était diffusée dans l'ensemble de la pièce, procurant un effet pas des plus sympathiques à la jeune fille.

\- Ally ?

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, respirant profondément, se remémorant le coup, la souffrance, la chute,... le noir complet. Des images envahirent son esprit, déjà embrouillé depuis un certain temps. Un frisson interminable remonta le long de son échine, pourtant la couverture ne lui offrit pas plus de chaleur lorsqu'elle resserra les pans molletonnés autour de son corps.

\- Ally !

Des pas se rapprochèrent précipitamment, des visages firent leurs apparitions au-dessus du sien. Elle souffla, libérant ses poumons de l'étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Une main saisit la sienne, des regards anxieux croisèrent le sien, encore au pays des rêves. Elle était perdue. Entièrement perdue. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, de son état et devinait vaguement les contours des gens à ses côtés. Une masse de cheveux blonds attira pourtant son attention en inclinant la tête vers sa gauche, où deux yeux marron chauds et profonds se posèrent sur elle.

\- Oh, Ally... murmura la voix suave, attendrie et semblant particulièrement soulagée.

Peu à peu, les traits du visage se précisèrent et bientôt, elle fut capable de distinguer pleinement la figure de son ami, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis samedi matin, après l'incident dramatique avec ses parents. Et le terme, simple ami, ne convenait peut-être plus autant... Plus depuis la soirée mouvementée mais aussi sensuelle de vendredi dernier. Plus depuis la matinée joueuse passée sur le canapé, le samedi suivant...

Son cœur menaça d'exploser subitement, lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à lui présenter ses excuses, pour son comportement inhabituel le fameux matin de l'entretien avec leurs parents. En plus du secret qu'elle n'osait lui révéler, par peur de le voir se briser en mille morceaux devant ses yeux. Même après une opération dont l'anesthésie générale agissait encore sur son organisme, elle détenait toujours la force de s'inquiéter pour autre chose que son état. C'en était pathétique. Dès qu'elle adressa ses premiers mots à l'intention d'Austin, elle sut immédiatement de quelle manière ce dernier allait réagir.

\- Austin, je..., débuta-t-elle, surprise par sa voix rauque. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous les ennuis que je te crée, pour ses cours de piano que je ne suis pas capable d'assurer-...

Le jeune homme, vraisemblablement stupéfait, s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche afin de l'interrompre. Du coin de l'œil, Ally vit son père et Mimi se tenir au pied de son lit, Trish à leurs côtés, s'abstenant tout commentaire.

\- Oh Ally, non, ne t'excuse pas ! Tu es une fille diablement courageuse et généreuse, tu le sais, ça ? Et les cours de piano ? enchaîna-t-il en chuchotant, se penchant subtilement vers son oreille. Je ne t'oublierai pas au bout de trois semaines. Nous avons encore tout l'été, pour que je t'atteigne mon objectif.

Un sourire malicieux se forma sur ses lèvres, auquel Ally ne put s'empêcher de répondre en hochant tristement la tête. Ses compliments auraient probablement dû la faire rougir et ses affirmations la rassurer, pourtant elle savait pertinemment au fond d'elle-même, qu'il n'était plus question de poursuivre ses mensonges. Elle devait lui faire part de son secret.

\- Austin, tu ne comprends pas... Je ne pourrais pas assurer tous ces cours, je-...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

La courbe des battements de son cœur ondula irrégulièrement sur le moniteur cardiaque. Elle croisa le regard des trois autres occupants de la pièce qui semblaient aussi perplexes que le pauvre blond. Evidemment, elle avait casé la nouvelle dans une partie de sa boîte crânienne et n'avait pipé mot. La tristesse qui couvrit le visage du musicien lui fit monter les larmes et regretter ses choix, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas agir autrement. Elle savait que sa décision relevait de pur égoïsme mais elle n'était pas assurée d'un avenir certain, en compagnie d'Austin. Et cette décision l'était. Pour ses rêves, son futur, le reste de sa vie. On lui offrait une chance inouïe et elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la saisir.

Une once de rejection passa dans les pupilles du seul garçon, qu'elle regretterait à jamais d'avoir abandonné lâchement.

\- Je vais obtenir mon diplôme du lycée un mois plus tôt. L'université me prend en stage de remise à niveau pendant deux, afin de voir si je mérite vraiment ma place à MUNY.

Elle marqua une courte pause, son cœur frappant littéralement sa cage thoracique, sentant tous les regards  
converger sur sa silhouette.

\- Je pars, Austin. Dans trois semaines, à la fin du mois, je pars pour New York.

* * *

 **Eh bien, voilà ! Vous savez à présent ce qu'Ally cachait depuis quelques jours. On en apprendra un peu plus dans le chapitre suivant, évidemment. Je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas été focalisé sur l'action comme pour le chapitre précédent, mais certaines choses avaient besoin d'être expliquées, dont les sentiments d'Austin par exemple.**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, la Première me prend tout le temps libre dont je disposais avant. J'espère que vous continuerez tout de même à lire mon histoire malgré les délais d'attente un peu plus longs. Le chapitre seize devrait arriver durant les vacances !**

 **Faites-moi savoir votre avis, je ne serais que plus motivée pour écrire la suite ! )**

 **Bonne soirée,**

 **L.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seize**

 _\- Je vais obtenir mon diplôme du lycée un mois plus tôt. L'université me prend en stage de remise à niveau pendant deux semaines, afin de voir si je mérite vraiment ma place à MUNY._

 _Elle marqua une courte pause, son cœur frappant littéralement sa cage thoracique, sentant tous les regards converger sur sa silhouette._

 _\- Je pars, Austin. Dans trois semaines, à la fin du mois, je pars pour New York._

Il se refusait de l'admettre. Il ne se le permettait pas. Ne pouvait s'autoriser à y croire tant qu'il ne digérait pas l'information. Et il pouvait tout, sauf digérer cette brusque et affreuse nouvelle. Mauvaise nouvelle pour _lui_ , en tout cas. Étoiles et étincelles de bonheur brillaient toujours dans le regard d'Ally, troublé cependant occasionnellement par des ombres d'anxiété. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il était censé réagir.

 _Non. Elle ne pouvait pas partir._

Se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il était heureux qu'elle ait décidé de saisir cette chance ? Trop inapproprié. S'arracher les cheveux et s'effondrer lamentablement sous ses yeux ? Pathétique.

 _Tu aurais fait la même chose qu'elle._

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria-t-il subitement, couvrant ses oreilles de ses paumes calleuses.

Ses parents ainsi que Trish et Lester lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur auquel il ne daigna pas prêter attention. Il n'avait d'yeux _que_ pour _Ally_.

\- Austin ? demanda timidement celle-ci, sa voix aussi fluette que brisée.

Il s'empara tendrement de sa main glacée et pâle.

\- Je refuse de me disputer avec toi lorsque tu es encore en pleine convalescence. De plus, c'est ton choix, je ne suis _personne_ pour te demander de rester.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de respirer profondément. Sa gorge était terriblement nouée par l'émotion mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu as attendu pour me le dire mais Ally... De toute manière, c'est ton rêve, tu devrais savoir que je suis incapable de te freiner. Je suppose que ce n'est pas une opportunité qui se présente deux fois.

Les yeux d'Ally s'embuèrent de larmes à l'entente de ses paroles. Austin était persuadé que c'était simplement le trop plein d'émotions qui avait attendu cet instant pour se déverser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à la regarder pleurer en silence, rongée par la culpabilité ou la tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas contempler cette fille plus longtemps sans y lire l'amalgame de regret et de joie dans son regard.

Il devait prendre du recul et du temps afin de se rentrer la lourde nouvelle dans le crâne. Et s'il était contraint de mettre de la distance entre elle et lui-même, alors il le ferait sans discuter.

\- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-il. Nous aurons une véritable discussion, une fois que tu seras complètement rétablie. Je dois retourner à ce stupide stage.

Et sans se soucier de la présence des adultes et de Trish au pied du lit, il se pencha prudemment vers l'avant et pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur le front de la brunette, lui faisant part des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir. Pourtant, à ce stade où il était clairement indécis sur la force de ses sentiments, il pouvait encore la laisser atteindre son rêve.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas les plus agréables. Austin, passant le plus clair de son temps à l'usine de matelas, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les tâches qu'il devait accomplir s'ajoutaient, toujours plus nombreuses, et empiétaient considérablement sur son temps libre car il finissait sa journée plus tard que prévu. Il n'avait pas eu la chance d'obtenir des nouvelles d'Ally depuis une semaine et cela le rendait fou. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas réellement cherché à les entendre. Il pensait tout simplement que Trish ou Ally elle-même, lui donneraient un signe de vie. Après avoir été dépendant d'Ally pendant plus d'une semaine, il n'avait pas envie d'être trop insistant et suppliait pour qu'on lui fasse part de son état.

Le lundi soir, à la tombée de la nuit, alors que son père et lui se garaient dans l'allée de sa résidence, Austin découvrit avec stupeur une petite adolescente familière, à la veste léopard bien connue et aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés. Son cœur s'emballa brutalement. Sans patienter une seconde de plus, il se précipita à son encontre. Une expression de pure rage se lisait sur sa figure. Tapant furieusement du pied sur le pas de la porte, Trish attendait probablement l'arrivée de sa mère. Elle se retourna instantanément lorsque les béquilles du jeune homme se firent entendre derrière elle.

\- Oh, te voilà, fauteur de troubles ! grommela-t-elle, bouillonnant de colère.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, Austin. Je te faisais confiance parce que j'ai cru que tu étais bon pour Ally mais tu es allé tout compliquer !

Au même moment, sa mère ouvrit enfin la porte, confuse lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme crier sur son fils.

\- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Trish, lui avoua-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Ah oui ? Dans ce cas, peut-être que ça pourrait te rafraîchir la mémoire !

De façon violente, elle extirpa son téléphone portable de sa poche arrière et fit défiler l'écran, jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

Un texto s'afficha avec un prénom qu'Austin ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _La proviseure vient de m'envoyer un mail, disant que Mason se serait plaint d'avoir reçu des coups par un "certain blond", à cause de moi. Maintenant, elle demande des explications. Elle pense aussi que je suis malade, mon père n'a pas voulu lui faire part de la véritable raison de mon absence.  
_  
Les yeux écarquillés, le blond en question secoua la tête avec véhémence, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui.

\- Trish, crois-moi, je n'irai pas flanquer une raclée à quelqu'un sans lui en dire la raison...

\- Pfff... souffla cette dernière. Et tu continues de mentir, en plus !

\- Mais pourquoi son père voudrait garder toute cette histoire pour lui ?

\- Ally ment. C'est elle qui reste muette.

Austin lui lança un regard dérouté.

\- Tu ne crois pas que j'ai essayé de lui faire avouer ? Elle est têtue comme une mule, Austin. Tu devrais le  
savoir... Son père a déjà assez de soucis avec tes parents, elle ne voulait pas lui en créer d'autres !

\- Mais Mr. Dawson est au courant maintenant !

\- Il est simplement au courant de son harcèlement. Mais apprendre que le fils de ses ennemis se serait mêlé d'affaires qui ne le regardent pas... Ça le mettrait dans tous ses états !

\- Bon sang, ce n'est pas moi qui aie battu ce Mason ! s'époumona-t-il.

\- Alors, donne-moi une bonne raison qui prouve que ce n'est pas toi.

Austin agita brusquement ses béquilles devant son visage, en équilibre sur un pied. Ce n'était pas assez suffisant pour lui assurer son innocence ?

\- Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus, broncha-t-il.

Trish le fusilla d'un regard à glacer le sang et délaissa les deux Moon, furibonde. Austin à présent contrarié, se tourna vers sa mère qui tenta de le réconforter par un triste sourire, empli de sympathie.

\- Je dirai à Papa de me conduire plus tôt à l'usine, mercredi. Il me restera plusieurs choses à régler dans l'après-midi.

Il pénétra dans la maison sans un mot de plus, soudain abattu par les mauvaises nouvelles.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à croire qu'il ait pu mentir à ce point ! s'exclama la jeune Mexicaine, toujours aussi furieuse et agacée que la veille par l'attitude du garçon.

Ally l'écoutait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes et l'impatience commençait à la gagner de plus en plus, alors qu'elle entendait son amie s'éterniser sur la malhonnêteté d'Austin Monica Moon.

\- Il dit peut-être la vérité, Trish. Tu sais, avec sa cheville...

\- En plus d'être têtue, elle est naïve... maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- Rien du tout.

Ally soupira longuement, tout en pliant soigneusement les quelques vêtements qu'elle possédait. Après une semaine de convalescence, elle était enfin libérée de l'hôpital et n'attendait plus que l'arrivée de son père pour regagner son chez-soi. Son ventre demeurait encore assez douloureux mais l'hématome était déjà en train de se dissiper. Pour le moment, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'on la laisse guérir en paix. Apparemment, le message n'avait pas été compris de tous.

Cependant, elle aurait au moins voulu que la seule personne qui s'entête à lui demander de ses nouvelles, soit le blondinet auquel elle avait caché la vérité, non sa seule amie qui la voyait suffisamment. Non qu'elle n'appréciait pas son soutien mais il lui était parfois nécessaire de s'éloigner de Trish, lorsque le tempérament fort de cette dernière devenait trop lourd à supporter.

Elle revoyait encore le désespoir dans les yeux du jeune homme qui lui murmurait de sages paroles, mais qui ne semblait pas les penser. Pourtant, depuis le peu de temps qu'elle connaissait Austin, il paraissait toujours peser ses mots malgré son comportement assez impulsif. Il pesait aussi ses choix... Et ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes d'aller frapper quelqu'un, sous principe de défendre une fille, sans lui expliquer la raison de cette bagarre.

\- Ecoute, Trish... J'arrangerai ce problème avec Austin plus tard. En attendant, il faut que je trouve quoi répondre à ce stupide mail.

\- La vérité !

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la solution..., bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que balancer ne ferait que me mettre toute l'école à dos, ce que je ne veux pas !

Elle refoula les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des regrets.

\- Quelqu'un finira bien par le faire pour toi, Ally, de toute manière...

\- Trish, je te jure que si tu-

\- Tu changes, Ally. Les gens commencent à le remarquer. Tu n'es plus la même fille timide qui a débarqué à Miami. Et tu sais qui t'a aidé à prendre suffisamment confiance en toi pour répondre à Dean Mason ?

Ally baissa la tête, évitant de croiser le regard perçant de son interlocutrice. Elle refusait d'écouter la réponse.

\- C'est faux, murmura-t-elle.

\- Tu vois, toi-même tu le sais.

\- S'il te plaît, Trish... Arrête.

\- _Austin Moon_. Ce blondinet que tu as d'abord pris pour un bon à rien ? Laisse-moi te dire qu'il ne t'a jamais autant servi.

La brune, agitée par les paroles de Trish, réprima un cri de frustration. Elle savait pourtant que même si ses plus grandes peurs n'étaient pas vaincues, personne n'avait jamais été aussi doué qu'Austin pour l'aider à les surmonter.

\- Alors, d'autres personnes finiront par te soutenir. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Je t'en prie, Trish... Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

L'adolescente, pas vexée pour un sous par la rejection de son amie, se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Je ne sais pas si Austin est vraiment l'auteur des bleus de Dean, déclara-t-elle sans se retourner. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la vérité éclatera, que tu le veuilles ou non. Réfléchis-y bien, Ally.

Et elle quitta définitivement la chambre de l'hôpital, laissant une Ally plus que perdue au bord du lit imposant.

* * *

\- Ally Dawson. Comme c'est aimable à vous de nous honorer de votre présence.

Le ton de la directrice était sec et froid, comme Ally s'y attendait plus ou moins après avoir fait abstraction du courriel de cette dernière. Incapable de faire face à la vérité, elle avait préféré ruminer ses pensées une journée de plus, au lieu de taper une réponse qui ne lui aurait attirée que des ennuis en plus.

\- Mr. Mason ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous me devez des explications, Mlle. Dawson. Je ne veux pas de conflits dans mon établissement. Dès qu'il sera là, j'exigerai des réponses honnêtes à mes questions.

Ally avait presque envie de lever les yeux au ciel tellement la conversation lui paraissait sans intérêt. De plus, elle ne souhaitait pas revoir le visage tuméfié de la cause de toutes ses blessures physiques ainsi que _morales_.

On frappa subitement à la porte mais la proviseure eut à peine le temps d'annoncer sa permission, que deux élèves pénétraient déjà en trombe dans le bureau se bousculant violemment.

Lorsqu'une masse de cheveux blonds fit son apparition, Ally ne put s'empêcher d'hoqueter de surprise tant la vision de ces mèches familières provoquaient un sentiment étrange en elle.

\- Austin ?

Ledit jeune homme pivota à la vitesse de la lumière, ses deux cannes tombant à terre. Il se tint sur un pied et s'accrocha au mur qui lui offrait un instant de répit.

\- Oh, Ally...

\- C'est lui, Madame ! le coupa volontairement Dean, pointant son doigt dans sa direction.

La quadragénaire sembla confuse pendant un instant, puis ses traits virèrent au scepticisme.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce garçon en béquilles est l'auteur de vos blessures ?

\- Madame, laissez-moi vous expliquer..., pria Austin.

Le cœur de la compositrice s'arrêta. Sitôt ces paroles prononcées, Ally sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur en donnant sa confiance au musicien. Refusant de rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que lui, elle tourna sur ses talons et s'engagea à toute allure vers la sortie, esquivant sa main au passage.

\- Ally !

Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Pour qui se prenait-il ? De quel droit s'était-il mêlé de sa vie personnelle ? Comme si les cours de piano en eux-mêmes n'étaient déjà pas assez compliqués à cause de leurs parents, il avait dû en plus s'occuper de ses affaires qui ne concernaient qu'elle-même.

Elle fit soudain volte-face à l'entente du plastique claquant sur le sol, derrière elle. Toute la sympathie qu'elle avait éprouvée pour lui en compagnie de Trish, s'envola tout à coup. Elle voyait seulement rouge. Un rouge sanglant. Les émotions des derniers jours l'avaient submergée et elle craquait maintenant, comme elle l'avait fait presque dix jours plus tôt.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu savais que je ne voulais de l'aide de personne et pourtant, tu es quand même parti aggraver mes problèmes en provoquant mon ennemi ! Il n'y avait déjà pas suffisamment de problèmes entre nous deux ?!

Elle stoppa un instant ses vociférations en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Austin. Pétrifié sur place, celui-ci n'osait plus prononcer un mot.

\- Honnêtement, reprit-elle plus doucement, j'apprécie ta protection. Mais c'est _mon_ combat, Austin. Pas le tien ! Et tu sais que je pars dans moins de deux semaines, alors pourquoi vouloir compliquer les choses quand la fin des cours se rapproche ?

\- Justement, je dois d'abord m'assurer de _ça_.

Ally le dévisagea, perplexe.

\- Quoi ?

Et ce fut sans fléchir une seule fois que le riche fils des Moon, son propre élève, son _ami_ , lâcha ses béquilles à moins de deux mètres de sa silhouette et la rejoignit en une enjambée, une détermination presque _animale_ dans le regard. Puis il saisit son visage pâle de ses deux paumes et captura fougueusement ses lèvres entre les siennes, dans un baiser qui la figea instantanément sur place.

Une explosion de sensations se fit ressentir au creux de son ventre et soulagea involontairement la douleur sourde de sa contusion. Durant un instant, elle demeura immobile, aussi bien le corps que les lèvres. Mais Austin l'attira doucement contre son bassin, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal et Ally oublia alors toutes les pensées noires qui encombraient son esprit. Elle enroula tendrement ses mains autour de son cou et répondit enfin à son baiser.

Leurs lèvres bougèrent à l'unisson, leurs langues entamèrent une danse passionnée à laquelle aucun des deux ne voulait mettre un terme.

Austin, pressé contre les hanches d'Ally, massait doucement de ses pouces la peau de cette dernière. Elle en aurait presque gémi de plaisir. Les frissons qui la parcouraient des pieds à la tête en disaient tout autant.

Finalement, se rendant compte que l'oxygène était nécessaire, ils mirent fin à leur étreinte. À bout de souffle, Austin trouva tout de même le courage de murmurer une véritable réponse.

\- M'assurer que ces deux semaines seront inoubliables.

Succombant à la sincérité qui se lisait dans ses yeux, Ally agrippa ses mèches folles chatouillant sa nuque et l'attira une nouvelle fois à elle, posant sa bouche contre la sienne dans les couloirs déserts de l'école.

* * *

 **Veuillez m'excuser pour ce long retard. Je peux espérer une petite review pour commencer l'année ?**


End file.
